Surprise !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Un acte a toujours des conséquences. Plus ou moins grande en fonction de l'action. Et quand celle-ci est de coucher avec un parfait inconnu, les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques. Briser une vie ou des rêves ! Ou simplement offrir le plus beau cadea.
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Voici donc ma nouvelle story toujours sur Mitchie et Shane. J'espère que cette idée (que j'ai eu toute seule) vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous et merci. Je Vous Adore !

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair ! L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas ! Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse ! (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney !

**Prologue**

_**S**__alut je m'appelle Shane. J'avais une vie normale, avant… J'allais au lycée et j'étais passionné de musique. Je le suis toujours, puisque avec mes deux meilleurs amis, nous avons monté un groupe. On a commencé à répéter au garage, comme tous les ados américains et puis, on s'est fait repérer… A présent, on remplit des salles de concerts et les billets sont vendus des mois à l'avance, en un temps record ! C'est génial ! J'adore monter sur scène avec comme seul problème__que l'avis des personnes qui ont payé pour venir nous écouter, soit positif et qu'ils passent une bonne soirée. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je parle de cette vie au passé, non ? Je vais vous expliquer. Si ma vie était un conte de fée, je crois qu'elle aurait commencé ainsi_ : Il était une fois, trois garçons passionnés de musique depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils étaient liés par une amitié plus solide que le roc et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Une fée s'était penchée sur leurs berceaux pour leur offrir comme unique cadeau, un talent inné pour tout ce qui touche à la musique… _Seulement, la vie n'est pas un conte pour enfant, avec les bons d'un côté les méchants de l'autre et la magie qui penche toujours du bon côté__…_ _Quant à ma fée, si elle s'est penchée, ce n'était pas au dessus de mon berceau. Je l'ai rencontré sur un banc, alors que j'étais en vacance. J'avais dix-sept ans. Ma carrière était sur le point de commencer, mais je l'ignorais. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi je n'avais simplement pas passé mon chemin. J'avoue, je n'ai jamais aimé voir une fille pleurer, mais ça arrivait souvent. Seulement, celle-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Je le sentais malgré que je ne sache rien d'elle. Bref, j'ignore pourquoi, mais au lieu de passer mon chemin, je suis allé la voir… Nous étions fin Aout, le soleil brillait, c'était une belle journée, elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer à mes yeux… Et là, vous vous dites « Il n'aurait pas dû aller la voir ! » n'est-ce pas ? Et bien curieusement… Je ne le regrette pas ! Elle a changé ma vie ! Et je l'en remercie !_

* * *

Le soleil brillait à Miami. La température au sol avait dépassé les trente degrés, les plages étaient envahies, autant par les touristes voulant bronzer que par les habitants venus profiter du bleu de la mer. Les adolescents jouaient au volley sur le sable, alors que les plus jeunes faisaient de beaux châteaux. Des marchants de glaces se baladaient parmi ces corps à moitié nus, proposant leurs produits frais, pour cinq dollars.

* * *

Pourtant tout le monde ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale. Mitchie Torrès, quinze ans et des bananes, pour reprendre son expression, soit dix mois, était au téléphone avec son copain. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quatre mois, mais le jeune homme lui expliquait que ne pas la voir durant deux mois était trop dur pour lui et qu'il avait craqué la veille. Il s'en voulait c'était certain, mais il préférait être honnête avec elle. Elle n'écouta pas plus longtemps ses excuses, qu'elle jugeait minable, elle raccrocha, le cœur en miette et la rage au ventre. « Qu'il aille en Enfer lui et tous ses petits copains, pensa-t-elle énervée. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Ni d'aucun autre ! » Tout en pestant contre l'homme avec un grand H, (et une petite queue) elle prit la direction du parc le plus proche. Elle aurait pu retourner voir ses parents, qui profitaient de leur dernier jour de vacance en bronzant, seulement ils allaient lui demander comment allait Gaël et elle ne voulait pas leur mentir. « Il ira très mal, lorsque je rentrerai de vacance, c'est certain, songea-t-elle. J'ignore encore comment mais je vais lui faire payer ! » Mitchie était une fille douce et gentille à première vue, pourtant elle avait un caractère fougueux et bien trempée. Elle croyait à la justice et à l'amour, tout en ne perdant pas de vue que la vie n'était pas toujours rose.

S'asseyant sur un banc, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda droit devant elle. Malgré elle, elle revit les deux premiers mois de leur histoire, les seuls qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, comme tout le monde à cet âge. Comme la moitié des filles, elle avait tout de suite craqué pour ses yeux bleus perçants et ses cheveux châtains courts toujours décoiffés. Pourtant, il était tout le contraire d'elle. Il aimait la musique forte et les ambiances de boites de nuits, alors qu'elle préférait passer ses soirées à écouter Mozart ou Strauss, en lisant, installée dans sa chambre. Il aimait le danger, elle la prudence. Sauf depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Combien de fois avait-il bravé l'interdiction des parents de la jeune femme, d'avoir des garçons dans sa chambre, en escaladant la paroi de la maison pour venir l'embrasser, ou la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher ? Mitchie renonça à compter. « C'est du passé à présent, s'énerva-t-elle. Oublie-le ! Il t'a trompé avec cette garce de Kelly et t'a quitté par téléphone, le lâche ! Il ne mérite pas tes larmes ! » Tout en se réprimandant, elle essuya la goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de sa joue. Seulement, elle fut suivit par une salve d'autant plus quand elle repensa à ces petites attentions qu'elle n'aurait plus. Il avait pris le pli de lui faire passer des mots doux en cours, se faisant systématiquement prendre par ses profs qui lisaient les billets à haute voix. Elle l'avait même soupçonné de le faire exprès, juste pour afficher leur histoire. Seulement, ses parents n'appréciaient pas Gaël. Selon sa mère, ce n'était pas un garçon pour elle. Il aimait prendre des risques, passer outre les règles et à présent qu'elle regardait en arrière, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait suivi le même chemin. Cependant les balades en motos qu'ils faisaient, malgré que Connie ne veuille pas qu'elle monte derrière lui, allaient lui manquer. Surtout qu'il avait commencé à lui apprendre à en faire. Sentant son visage devenir humide, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et pleura sur sa première histoire qui se terminait ainsi.

* * *

Au même instant, à quelques mètres d'elle, un jeune homme de son âge raccrocha, satisfait de l'appel qu'il venait de prendre. Ses parents, étaient partis en week-end dans la ville voisine, lui laissant la maison pour la soirée. Il commença à imaginer la soirée qu'il allait passer avec ses amis d'ici. Comme tous les garçons de son âge, Shane Gray, dix-sept ans depuis trois semaines, aimait faire la fête. Il préférait, cependant, que celles-ci se fassent en petit comité. Levant le nez de son portable, il regarda la rue déserte qu'il venait de prendre. Il venait en vacance ici chaque été et connaissait Miami comme sa poche. Avisant le parc où il aimait jouer, et y pénétra. Comme tout New Yorkais, il avait fréquenté Central Park, où les étudiants de musique venaient jouer, pour divertir les badauds. Il avait plusieurs fois fait de même, et joué de la guitare pour le plaisir des passants. Les voir lui sourire en passant, ou le féliciter pour l'interprétation lui donnait le sentiment d'être utile, même pour quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une jeune femme recroquevillée sur un banc, le corps secoué de sanglots muets, et il fronça les sourcils. La journée lui semblait idyllique, pourquoi une fille, de son âge visiblement, pleurait alors que le soleil brillait qu'un vent frais et salé venait de la plage et rafraîchissait l'air ? Il s'approcha et oublia ses projets de la soirée, les repoussant de quelques minutes. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, sans un mot. Durant quelques minutes, il devina ses larmes plus qu'il ne les entendit. Comme il l'avait pensé, elle pleurait en silence, comme une femme blessée qui ne veut pas montrer sa tristesse. Se levant, il s'accroupit face à elle.

« - ça va, demanda-t-il bêtement.

« - Super, dit-elle en levant vers lui un visage inondé de larmes, ça se voit pas ? J'irradie de bonheur !

« - Tu dois être une très bonne actrice dans ce cas, sourit-il. Va falloir prévenir Julia Roberts ! Elle a du mouron à se faire.

Le fixant, elle sourit malgré elle.

« - C'est déjà mieux ! Tu permets que je te tienne compagnie ?

« - Si t'as rien d'autre à faire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne promets pas d'être une compagnie agréable, le prévint-elle cependant.

« - Aucun problème ! Pleure autant que tu voudras.

Elle le regarda un instant et malgré elle, le compara à Gaël. Il émanait de cet étranger, cette confiance en lui et cette douceur, que son ex copain n'avait pas. Soupirant, elle oublia ce jeune homme qui voulait lui tenir compagnie pour terminer de visionner le film de son histoire. La veille de son départ, il lui avait apporté, en cachette, puisqu'il était minuit quand il était apparu à sa fenêtre, une rose blanche et une rouge. Les larmes revinrent rapidement et elle cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

L'observant discrètement, tout en faisant semblant de jouer sur son portable, il nota son air absent, puis la vit se cacher. Comprenant qu'elle pleurait de nouveau, il rangea son téléphone et la prit contre lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et se contenta de pleurer dans son cou. Malgré lui, il ferma les yeux, inspirant une longue bouffé de l'odeur de pêche qu'elle dégageait.

Soudain, la pluie se mit à tomber. Certes, la météo l'avait annoncée mais il avait espéré toute la journée qu'elle ne viendrait pas. C'était une pluie fine et, haussant mentalement les épaules, continua de serrer contre lui, la jeune femme qui pleurait toujours. Ses larmes finirent par se tarir au contraire de la pluie qui redoubla d'intensité. De grosses gouttes tombaient à présent, inondant leurs vêtements. La tenant contre lui, il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un débardeur sur ses épaules et lui demanda où elle vivait.

« - Quartier sud, avoua-t-elle.

« - A l'autre bout de la ville, s'étonna-t-il. D'ici à ce que tu y arrives, tu seras trempée jusqu'aux os.

« - C'est pas grave, dit-elle machinalement.

« - Si ! Ecoute, j'habite au bout de la rue. Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez moi, enfin chez mes parents, le temps que la pluie cesse. Je te promets de te laisser partir dès que le ciel sera dégagé.

Avant Gaël, elle aurait refusé, se voyant déjà enlevée, puis tuée avant d'être retrouvée sur le bas côté d'une autoroute, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Acquiesçant, ils se levèrent et il lui prit la main en souriant. Ils partirent en courant, à en perdre haleine, et sortirent du parc. Deux minutes plus tard, il la fit entrer dans une petite maison agréable. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pour retenir un peu de chaleur, elle observa le jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs, qui étaient plaqués sur son visage, dû à l'eau et à leur course, pourtant ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Au contraire, avec ses yeux marron, il lui fit penser à un héros. « Une sorte de Superman des temps modernes, sourit-elle mentalement. » Il était cependant légèrement plus grand qu'elle et elle le savait musclé. Quand il l'avait tenue contre lui dans le parc, elle les avait sentis sous son tee-shirt.

Pour sa part, il la regarda, pour voir à quel point, elle était trempée mais déglutit en la voyant debout devant lui. Ses cheveux châtains mi longs lui collaient au visage et sur ses épaules presque nues. Ses yeux noisette le regardaient avec douceur et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle les humidifia avec sa langue. Elle avait un débardeur rose pâle, rendu transparent par la pluie, et laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge qui devait être dans les mêmes tons. Elle avait également un short en jeans, court, qui laissait découvrir ses longues jambes bronzées. Il soupira mentalement en notant qu'elle était juste à la bonne taille. Il n'avait qu'à baisser légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Se reprenant, il lui proposa de boire quelque chose de chaud et sourit lorsqu'elle lui proposa un chocolat. N'étant pas fan de la caféine en général, il acquiesça et la précéda dans la cuisine. Il avait conscience de faire des traces, mais s'en moquait. Il nettoierait dès qu'elle serait repartie. Il posa deux tasses sur le comptoir, les rempli de lait avant de les mettre au micro-onde. La jeune femme frissonna au moment où l'appareil les prévint que leurs tasses étaient chaudes. Il en déposa une devant elle et sortit la poudre chocolatée du placard. Une fois leur préparation terminée, elle prit la tasse dans ses mains, sûrement pour réchauffer ses doigts, supposa le garçon sans la quitter des yeux. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait et il en ignorait la cause. Il n'aimait pas voir une fille pleurer mais quelque chose au fond des yeux, le charma. Ils burent leur boisson en silence et regardèrent par la fenêtre. La pluie avait redoublé et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Quand il fit cette réflexion à voix haute, elle acquiesça avant de le remercier en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« - Où vas-tu ?

« - Je rentre chez moi ! Mes parents vont s'inquiéter, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Préviens-les que t'es chez un ami, afin de les rassurer. Hors de question que je te laisse partir dans cet état. T'es frigorifiée et tu vas attraper la mort. Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal.

« - Tu n'as pas intérêt en effet, parce que je risque de me venger et ça fera très mal. A toi en tout cas !

« - Tu fais super peur, ironisa-t-il, avec tes bras tout fins et tes tout petits poings !

Sans s'en apercevoir, il se rapprocha d'elle et elle sourit. Faisant de même, malgré elle, elle répliqua :

« - Oh, mais mes petits poings font beaucoup de dégâts ! Je n'ai pas été classée troisième au championnat national de boxe pour rien, se vanta-t-elle.

« - Tu fais réellement de la boxe ?

« - Non mais j'aurais aimé ! Ma mère est pacifiste et pense à tord, que si je me mets à frapper des sacs de sables, je vais devenir une personne violente ou m'engager dans l'armée, alors je fais de la danse classique ! Mais mes poings sont très dangereux, reprit-elle sérieusement. Si tu savais le nombre de bleus qu'ils ont déjà fait…

« - Je persiste à dire que tu ne me fais pas peur, fit-il tout bas.

Il était contre elle à présent et pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Il se retint cependant de fermer les yeux, pour savourer ce contact. Pour ne pas briser le moment, il chuchota :

« - C'est quoi ton prénom ?

« - Mitchie, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit timidement, alors qu'il baissait lentement la tête, pour murmurer à son oreille :

« - C'est un beau prénom ! Moi c'est Shane !

Machinalement, elle humidifia ses lèvres et ce fut le geste qui lui fit perdre pied. Bâillonnant sa conscience, qui lui criait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il risquait de le regretter, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux.

Sa conscience lui hurlait que ce n'était pas en se consolant dans les bras d'un autre que sa douleur disparaîtrait, mais elle refusa de l'écouter. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Doucement, de peur qu'il la repousse, elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et les fit remonter jusque dans son cou, alors que les siennes se posaient sur sa taille, avant de glisser dans son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui.

Il voulait la sentir contre lui, la réchauffer grâce à sa chaleur, alors qu'elle ferait de même. Leur baiser s'intensifia et il passa un doigt timide, sous son débardeur. Lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, il chuchota :

« - T'as la peau toute froide.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais, il pleut dehors !

« - Ouais, mais on est dedans. Allez viens, je vais te passer quelque chose, histoire que tu n'attrapes rien.

Lui prenant la main, il la fit monter à l'étage après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle se sentit légèrement gênée, mais observa la décoration, sobre de la pièce. Nulle trace ou photo d'une fille, seulement un cadre où il posait avec deux autres garçons. Elle les regarda et sourit avant de s'apercevoir, qu'il la regardait. Se tournant vers lui, elle se mordit la lèvre, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Cette attitude lui donna un air fragile et il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le suivit des yeux et répondit à son baiser dès que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Sortant les mains de ses poches, elle les posa sur la taille du garçon, et passa un doigt dans les passants de son jeans, pour l'attirer complètement contre lui. La jeune femme le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent près l'un de l'autre et il leva la main qu'il déposa sur son épaule. Elle observa ses doigts faire de petits cercles sur sa peau avant que l'index passe sous la bretelle de son tee-shirt, la faisant glisser sur son bras. Elle le laissa faire, savourant sa douceur.

Bien sûr, ils avaient été plus loin avec Gaël, mais jamais assez loin pour qu'elle regrette. La plupart du temps, il la surprenait en soutien-gorge, alors qu'elle mettait son pyjama. Peu avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances, il était arrivé au moment, où elle le faisait tomber au sol et il l'avait vu à moitié nu, mais pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas se donner au premier venu sous prétexte qu'il lui caressait le dos, aussi malgré les nombreuses caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées, elle avait toujours refusé qu'il soit le premier.

A présent, alors que le jeune homme faisait glisser la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa peau, elle s'en félicita, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait la peau douce, comme ses lèvres, constata-t-il lorsqu'il embrassa son cou, avec douceur. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche où il déposa un léger baiser, alors que son autre main dégageait son autre épaule. Quand il descendit de l'autre côté de son visage, elle inclina la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès, alors qu'elle caressait son dos. Elle fit passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et frôla la peau du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur les bretelles de son débardeur et le fit descendre le long de ses bras. Seulement, elle l'arrêta et se recula légèrement.

Il allait s'excuser mais quand il la vit faire passer le vêtement devenu gênant, par-dessus sa tête, il oublia ses mots. Elle se recolla à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il caressait son dos. Elle l'imita et rapidement, ce fut lui qui s'éloigna juste assez pour enlever son tee-shirt. Il la plaqua doucement contre lui, et elle soupira de contentement, en sentant leur peau faire connaissance. Leur nouveau baiser fut plus passionné que les autres et malgré elle, elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il fit courir une de ses mains le long de sa taille et fit remonter son genou, contre sa taille, afin de caresser sa cuisse. Délaissant sa bouche, il repartit dans son cou, alors qu'elle renversait sa tête, profitant simplement de ses baisers. Lorsque sa main se déplaça de sa cuisse à ses fesses, elle se colla à lui, au maximum avant de nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. La soutenant de ses deux mains, il marcha jusqu'à son lit, où il l'allongea, sans la quitter des yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle embrassa son menton, en dessinant sa mâchoire, avant de partir à la découverte de son cou, pendant que ses mains caressaient son torse. Il gémit doucement, alors qu'il frôlait son nombril en remontant timidement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle se cambra et il fit glisser ses doigts dans son dos, pour détacher le vêtement. Quand il eut réussit, elle arrêta ses caresses le temps qu'il fasse glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras. Il rejoignit les deux tee-shirts au sol, alors qu'elle caressa la ceinture de son jeans avant de l'ouvrir lentement, tandis qu'il embrassait sa poitrine.

Quand il entra en elle, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se traita d'idiot en sentant que c'était sa première fois. Elle grimaça et il s'excusa un milliard de fois, mais elle le rassura, en tentant de minimiser sa douleur. Alors qu'elle le sentit se répandre en elle, elle se demanda quel avenir avait leur relation. Elle ignorait dans quelle ville il vivait, elle-même habitant à Green Bay, petite ville perdu dans le Michigan. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, en s'excusant une nouvelle fois et elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste savourer sa présence. Les couvrant, il la prit contre lui et chuchota :

« - Finalement, moi qui ne voulait pas qu'il pleuve, je ne regrette pas !

« - Moi non plus ! Je ne regrette rien du tout, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Il sourit simplement et s'endormit peu après. De son côté, elle ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi elle avait donné à un garçon, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une heure, ce qu'elle avait tant de fois refusé à Gaël ? Peut-être parce que Shane avait quelque chose dans son regard et dans ses gestes qui la rassurait, ou tout simplement, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que son ex copain ne l'aimait pas ? Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, son téléphone vibra. Normalement, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu mais dans le silence de la maison, le bruit lui parut bruyant. Le ramassant, elle se dégagea, à contrecœur, des bras du jeune homme et répondit. C'était sa mère qui lui demandait où elle était. Soupirant, elle lui dit une vérité édulcorée. Elle était dans une brasserie. Notant que la pluie avait cessée, elle lui promit d'être rapidement de retour, puis raccrocha. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, sans un bruit, et les remit en grimaçant. Ils étaient encore trempés. Notant un bloc-notes sur le bureau, ainsi que des stylos, elle en prit un et soupira. Elle lui écrivit un mot rapide, lui expliquant qu'elle allait essayer de revenir, puis sortit de la maison, en fermant doucement derrière elle.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entra dans la maison qu'ils louaient. Ses parents, voyant qu'elle était trempée, l'envoyèrent sous la douche. Se retrouvant nue, une nouvelle fois, elle se réchauffa avant de se traiter d'idiote en repensant à son mot. Elle avait oublié de noter ses coordonnées. « Il va me prendre pour une garce, qui voulait coucher, pensa-t-elle. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shane ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ne sentant pas la jeune femme contre lui, il se tourna et nota tout de suite, la disparition de ses vêtements, alors qu'il y avait un mot sur son chevet. Tendant le bras, il le prit et le lut.

_Shane,_

_Navrée de partir si vite et sans un bruit ! Mes parents viennent de m'appeler. La pluie étant terminée, ils m'ont demandé de quitter ma brasserie (je n'ai pas trouvé mieux à froid, pardonne-moi) pour rentrer ! Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons mais j'essaierais de m'échapper ce soir. Je pars dans la nuit pour retourner chez moi. Sache néanmoins que tu es et reste le plus beau souvenir de ces vacances ! _

_Mitchie !_

Se traitant d'idiot, il s'habilla rapidement et partit en direction du quartier sud. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Dans les livres et films qu'il avait vu, les deux personnages principaux se retrouvaient toujours, juste avant le départ, et échangeaient un baiser passionné, en se promettant de se rester fidèle et de s'écrire. Alors qu'il courrait, il pensa que s'il réussissait simplement à avoir son numéro de téléphone, ça lui suffirait. Il passa sa soirée à fouiller le quartier des yeux, sans succès. Soit elle était déjà partie, soit elle lui avait mentie.

Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de minuit, alors qu'au même moment, elle montait dans la voiture de ses parents, en silence. Le cœur lourd, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixa la route sans vraiment la voir. Si ses parents notèrent qu'elle semblait réellement déprimée, ils ne surent jamais que ce n'était pas la fin des vacances qui la rendait si triste, mais qu'en quittant la ville, elle disait adieu à Shane. Shane dont elle ignorait tout, mais elle était sûre d'une chose ! S'ils devaient vivre quelque chose, ils se reverraient et au fond d'elle, elle était sûre que leur histoire n'était pas finie.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Sacré prologue, si vous voulez mon avis ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Désolée de poster que maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **amy_chan**, **MiniMagiCcOlOur**, **Mama054**, **Solen**, **morgane**, **pamou** et **Bina** **1996** pour leur review. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

**PS** : Je dédie ce chapitre à **MiniMagiCcOlOur** qui fait son Grand retour dans mes fidèles lectrices. L0ve.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 01**

_Je sais, vous vous dites qu'on a été stupide, de coucher ensemble au bout d'une heure, alors qu'on connaissait juste le prénom de l'autre ! Et vous savez quoi ? Certains soirs, je me suis dit la même chose. C'était une erreur ! Une erreur qu'on fait souvent à notre âge. On connaît tous une personne qui a fait la même chose. En vacances, les esprits se font plus légers et les idées plus lubriques, comme dit ma grand-mère. Je ne nous cherche pas d'excuses rassurez-vous ! Pour autant, je ne regrette pas la suite de notre histoire__. Le lendemain de cette rencontre, j'ai eu le cœur gros, comme on s'en doute. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pris son numéro ! Je ne savais rien d'elle, sauf son prénom : Mitchie ! Un prénom qui sonnait très bien à mes oreilles. Une semaine plus tard, je réintégrais New York, sans aucun espoir de la revoir. Quinze jours plus tard, alors que je jouais avec mes deux amis à Central Park, nous avons été contactés. Un chasseur de tête, nous avait repérés et souhaitait signer un contrat avec nous. Dans les mois qui ont suivis, je ne vis pas les jours passer. Pas un soir n'est passé sans que je pense à elle, pourtant je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à mes amis. Nate et Jason, ont bien vu que je n'étais plus le même, il paraît même que j'étais un peu déprimé. Peut-être… Je n'ai jamais aimé me fixer dans le miroir, pour lire au fond de mes yeux. De toute manière, passé un an, je me suis simplement dit que je ne la reverrais jamais. Notre histoire, même si elle ressemblait plus à une histoire d'un soir, qu'à celle d'Elisabeth et Darcy,_ _d'_Orgueils et préjugés _était terminée. J'ai donc décidé de tourner la page… Sans pour autant chercher à la remplacer !_

* * *

Lorsque le panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenue à Green Bay fut en vue, Mitchie soupira. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez elle et elle monta ses bagages, l'esprit resté à Miami, dans cette petite chambre sobre. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, on sonna à la porte et sa mère ouvrit. Au ton qu'elle employa pour lui dire qu'elle avait de la visite, la brunette sut que son ex-copain était là. Elle descendit en soupirant et lui fit face, sans l'inviter à entrer. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le fixa méchamment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - M'excuser, d'une part ! C'était lâche et ensuite t'expliquer !

« - M'expliquer quoi ? Que t'en as eu marre que je refuse de coucher avec toi et que t'as préféré te jeter dans les bras de Kelly Tompson ? Rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas ! Soyez heureux ! Salut. Bonjour chez toi !

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte et secoua la tête avant de remonter dans sa chambre terminer ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle eut terminée, elle prit la tenue qu'elle avait mise la veille et la fit sécher. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère la lave. Elle se coucha peu après et rêva du jeune homme. Il devait lui en vouloir d'être partie comme une voleuse et pour être honnête, elle s'en voulait également. Elle aurait aimé le connaître mieux, mais ses parents avaient refusé qu'elle retourne se balader. Ils restaient toute la maison à vider et elle avait dû les aider, non sans pester. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle nota que les vêtements étaient secs et elle les plia pour les ranger. Elle ouvrit son dressing, et prit la boite à souvenir, que son grand-père lui avait fait. Il en avait fait pour chacun de ses petits-enfants et aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'elle y rangea la tenue, elle l'en remercia. La boite était assez grande pour contenir les souvenirs de sa vie. Elle la referma, la replaça, puis descendit.

Durant un mois, elle ne pensa qu'à lui, même si les cours avaient repris. Elle n'était pas surdouée, mais avait une bonne mémoire qui lui avait permis d'avoir toujours la moyenne, alors qu'elle rêvait durant ses leçons. Aussi durant ce mois, elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui. Elle revivait leur rencontre, la modifiait, en imaginant qu'ils habitaient la même ville et allait au même lycée. Elle fixa, plusieurs fois, la porte en s'attendant à ce qu'il la franchisse, sans succès. En plus de son prénom, elle ne savait que deux choses de lui. La première c'est qu'il avait du se faire opérer de l'appendicite, vu la cicatrice qu'il avait et surtout qu'il n'était pas du Texas. La plupart de sa famille y vivait et elle reconnaissait l'accent facilement. Un accent qu'il n'avait pas !

Seulement, un matin sa vie changea. Comme souvent, depuis deux semaines, à peine commença-t-elle son petit-déjeuner, qu'elle fut prise de nausées. Elle lâcha tout et fila aux toilettes rendre ce qu'elle venait d'ingérer et s'interrogea. Qu'avait-elle ? Un instant, elle sourit en s'imaginant enceinte, puis y renonça ! Ils n'avaient certes pas fait attention, mais elle avait eu ses règles peu après, donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle se releva, se rinça la bouche et vida son bol dans l'évier, comme souvent. Elle prit un paquet de biscuit, ainsi qu'une orange et fila s'habiller. Elle décida d'aller chez le médecin, le lendemain, en revenant de ses cours. Le vendredi était le seul jour où ses parents rentraient après vingt heures, ils ne sauraient donc rien de son rendez-vous médical.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau, avec une ordonnance pour faire une analyse de sang, elle se posait un milliard de question. Le médecin, le docteur Sullivan, pensait qu'elle était enceinte et lui avait demandé de faire cette prise de sang, pour s'en assurer, puisqu'elle n'y croyait pas. Elle lui avait, pourtant, assuré avoir eu ses règles récemment, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Aussi le lendemain, elle se leva et partie, à jeun, faire la piqûre qui prouverait à son médecin qu'il avait tord. Elle se rendit au cabinet d'analyse et, une fois l'examen fini, on la prévint qu'elle pourrait récupérer les résultats le soir même.

Elle passa la journée assise au jardin, à jouer un peu de guitare. Elle se demandait quelle maladie elle avait. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses avec des vomissements matinaux et un excès de fatigue. A seize heures, elle rangea l'instrument et retourna chercher les résultats, avant d'aller voir son médecin avec qui elle avait pris rendez-vous dès son retour. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et y vit un paquet de chiffres ainsi qu'un mot de sept lettres qui lui coupa le souffle. Positif ! Elle se reprit, rangea la lettre la mit dans son sac et sortit du cabinet. Durant tout le long du trajet qui la conduisait chez son médecin, elle se demanda comment ça avait pu arriver. « Oui, bon comment, je le sais, j'étais là, soupira-t-elle, mais j'y comprends rien. J'ai eu mes règles depuis. Il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est impossible autrement. Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! Je ne connais rien de son père, j'ignore où il vit, s'il pense à moi, ou si j'étais juste une passade. Comment mes parents vont réagir ? Ils vont vouloir que j'avorte et ils vont avoir raison. Je n'ai que quinze ans ! Bon seize à la fin du mois, mais ça ne change rien ! Je suis trop jeune et son père n'est pas dans ma vie ! » Ayant pris sa décision, elle poussa la porte du cabinet médical et la secrétaire lui sourit avant de lui indiquer la salle d'attente. « Mouais, faudrait que j'arrête d'être malade, moi. Je commence à avoir mes entrées ici. Ils devraient mettre en place un service de fidélité, s'amusa-t-elle. » Dix minutes plus tard, son médecin la fit entrer. Elle s'assit face à lui et lui tendit la lettre. Il l'ouvrit, lut, la posa devant lui, et la regarda.

« - Ce doit être une erreur !

« - Mitchie, ça ne l'est pas ! Je vais vous donner une lettre pour faire un examen gynécologique, histoire de savoir de combien vous êtes enceinte mais…

« - Depuis le trente Aout, répondit-elle spontanément.

« - Vous en êtes certaine ?

« - Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois docteur, soupira-t-elle, la veille de mon retour de vacances, donc oui j'en suis certaine. A moins qu'on fasse les enfants en s'embrassant, il n'y a que ce jour-là qu'il a pu être conçu !

« - Bien, nous avons au moins la date exacte de l'accouchement ! Enfin, à moins qu'il y ait de l'avance ou du retard, lui sourit-il. A moins que vous préfériez avorter ? Vous êtes jeunes et vous n'avez même pas vos SAT. Ce serait peut-être plus sage !

« - En effet ! Juste par curiosité, si j'avais décidé de le garder, quand serait-il né ?

« - Le treize juin, fit-il après avoir regardé son calendrier. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous conseiller un gynécologue, afin qu'il procède à l'opération !

Elle acquiesça, sûre d'elle, puis saisi d'un doute, lui demanda comment ça allait se passer. Elle imaginait déjà un aspirateur muni d'un tuyau qu'on ferait entrer dans son utérus afin d'aspirer l'enfant qu'elle portait et voulait être rassurée. Seulement, lorsqu'il lui en expliqua le déroulement, elle prit peur. Voyant la panique dans son regard, il la rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne sentirait rien, mais c'était trop tard. Le doute était dans son esprit. Demandant à y réfléchir un peu, elle partit du cabinet et passa une semaine à y penser.

Quand sa décision fut prise, elle retourna le voir et lui dit que finalement, elle allait prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue afin de poursuivre sa grossesse. Même si elle ne connaissait pas le père, elle avait aimé être dans ses bras et n'avait pas, un seul instant, regretté ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le docteur Sullivan lui rappela qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'un enfant à cet âge allait lui fermer la porte de certaines universités, mais elle haussa les épaules. Elle voulait le garder, quoi qu'il lui dise, elle le garderait. En dernier recours, il lui dit d'en parler avec ses parents. Elle était encore mineure et vivait chez eux, leur avis devait donc compter. Elle sourit et mentit en disant qu'ils étaient d'accord avec son choix. En vérité, elle avait peur de leur en parler. Ils risquaient de la forcer à avorter et elle refusait cette option. Cet enfant, qu'elle portait depuis le trente Aout était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Shane. Hors de question qu'elle le tue. Quitte à ce que ce soit un handicap dans sa vie amoureuse et professionnelle. Elle l'aimait et rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller au bout de sa grossesse. Elle se promit de leur en parler quand le délai légal pour avorter serait passé. Elle prit la lettre du médecin et sortit de son bureau, avec dans sa poche, une ordonnance qui lui permettrait de passer son premier examen gynécologique.

Elle était enceinte de trois mois et demi, quand elle en parla à ses parents. La discussion fut houleuse puisqu'ils lui reprochèrent son choix durant quelques jours. Ils finirent par l'accepter, à condition qu'elle quitte le lycée. Elle passa donc le reste de son année par correspondance, tout en emménageant la chambre de son petit bout. Connie chercha plusieurs fois à savoir qui était le père, en priant que ce ne soit pas Gaël et elle consentit à lui fournir un morceau de réponse. Elles étaient toutes les deux en trains de peindre la chambre en jaune pâle, quand elle lui posa la question. La jeune femme fixa le mur, sans le voir, en revivant l'expérience, puis murmura :

« - Il s'appelle Shane ! Il a dix-sept ans et il était en vacance à Miami, en même temps que nous, cet été. On était ensemble depuis une semaine, quand ça s'est passé, mentit-elle. C'était la veille de notre départ, quand il a plu.

« - C'est pour ça que tu voulais ressortir sitôt ta douche prise ?

« - Oui ! Je n'avais pas pris son téléphone, puisque officiellement j'étais encore avec Gaël, mais il m'a téléphoné le trente pour me dire qu'il avait couché avec Kelly la veille, et me quitter. Je l'ai annoncé à Shane ! On a rit, de savoir que finalement, j'avais été plus malhonnête que lui, puisque ça durait depuis plus longtemps mais bon. Ensuite, une chose en entraînant une autre… J'étais chez lui, quand vous m'avez appelée. Il dormait, je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, en pensant que je pourrais revenir ! Fin de l'histoire.

« - Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, ma chérie ? On t'aurait laissé le revoir.

« - Je sais, mais… C'était plus facile pour moi que vous ignoriez que vous aviez élevé une fille infidèle ! Enfin bon, c'est terminé, je l'ai jamais revu, parce que malgré toutes nos conversations, je lui ai jamais demandé où il vivait, ni parlé de Green Bay ! J'avais peur qu'il vienne et que Gaël nous voit ! Débile, mais bon !

A partir de ce jour, Connie se montra moins curieuse. Rassurée de savoir que l'enfant n'était pas de Gaël, elle ferma le chapitre et aida sa fille au mieux, durant le reste de sa grossesse.

Durant l'année qui suivit, Mitchie obtint ses examens et entra à l'université de la ville. En contrepartie, ses parents l'aidèrent à élever son fils, qu'elle avait appelé Gwenaël Shane Torrès. Le premier, parce qu'elle avait un faible pour les prénoms Breton et qu'il signifiait ange et le second en référence à son père biologique. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle avait été étonnée d'avoir de ses nouvelles, via les clips de MTV. Accompagné des deux garçons qu'elle avait vus sur la photo dans sa chambre, il chantait. Retenant le nom de son groupe, elle était devenue fan et lisait chaque article qui parlait d'eux. Elle avait une préférence pour les interviews que pour les magazines à rumeurs. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait acquis plusieurs informations sur lui. Il était New Yorkais depuis toujours, bien qu'il passait tous ses étés à Miami. Il aimait voyager, jouer de la guitare et la pluie. Ce détail l'avait fait sourire, puisque depuis ce fameux après-midi, elle aussi aimait beaucoup la pluie.

Un an plus tard, il y eut du nouveau dans sa vie. Ses voisins, un adorable couple de retraités, qui avaient gardé Gwenaël avec plaisir quand elle ne le pouvait pas, déménagèrent. En effet, l'homme mourut durant l'hiver et sa femme raconta à Mitchie que leurs enfants la voulaient près d'eux. Elle quitta donc sa maison, qu'elle avait toujours connue, et fut remplacée par un couple de l'âge de ses parents. Elle jouait au jardin avec Gwen, comme elle le surnommait depuis toujours, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Si elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec eux, elle les laissa croire que son fils était son frère. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir un enfant de cet âge mais elle les connaissait trop peu pour leur raconter sa vie. Une semaine plus tard, ses parents firent un barbecue et les invitèrent afin de faire connaissance. Ils s'appelaient Rory et Penelope Anderson. Il était médecin généraliste et elle pédiatre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de la fac et elle avait sourit en entendant, celui qui allait remplacer le docteur Sullivan, raconter que sa femme l'avait fait attendre un an, avant d'accepter d'aller au cinéma avec lui. Ce même soir, elle apprit qu'ils avaient un fils de l'âge de Mitchie, mais qu'il vivait avec ses deux amis, à Richmond en Virginie.

« - Mais vous venez d'où, demanda Connie.

« - On vivait à New York, expliqua Rory, mais ma femme ne supportait plus la vie dans une grande ville, alors on est venu ici ! J'y ai vécu quand j'étais enfant et j'y ai d'excellents souvenirs.

Mitchie sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ils venaient de la ville où habitait Shane. Peut-être y vivait-il encore ? Elle se retint néanmoins de poser la question. Un jour, peut-être ! En attendant, ses cours reprenant le lendemain, puisque nous étions dimanche, elle monta avec son fils, en souhaitant bonne soirée aux adultes, puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Echangeant la tenue de jour de son fils contre son pyjama, après lui avoir mis une couche au préalable, elle s'assit, comme chaque soir, sur le fauteuil et il vint la rejoindre un livre à la main. L'asseyant contre elle, elle prit l'ouvrage et lui lut un chapitre des aventures des personnages de Disney. Quand elle le sentit dormir contre elle, elle sourit et posa le livre sur le petit meuble à côté. Elle le prit dans ses bras et partit l'allonger dans son lit, en embrassant son front. Elle le couvrit et l'observa quelques secondes, comme chaque soir, en cherchant un trait familier avec elle. Seulement, l'enfant ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ce qui était un plus pour cacher aux curieux des parcs, quel liens elle avait avec lui. Rangeant le livre, elle alluma la veilleuse, en souriant à la peur du noir qu'avait son fils et ferma la porte doucement en lui chuchotant combien elle l'aimait. Chaque soir, elle avait ce petit rituel, elle partageait avec lui ces petits moments particuliers. Sauf que ce soir-là, en se couchant, elle se remit à penser au père du garçon. Mettant leur dernier album en route, elle reprit son cours de droit. Elle voulait être juge d'instruction, mais toutes les lois qu'elle devait connaître la barbaient. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que ça lui servirait plus tard, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce soir-là, également, puisqu'elle repensait sans cesse à cette unique nuit, qui avait changé sa vie. « Cet après-midi, songea-t-elle. » Elle remerciait souvent gaël de l'avoir appelé. Il lui avait offert, dans un sens, le plus beau des cadeaux, même s'il l'avait traité de traînée lorsqu'il l'avait vu, avec son ventre de femme enceinte. Il l'avait accusé de l'avoir trompé, mais elle avait simplement sourit. Kelly était là, souriant comme le vainqueur de la tombola. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle couchait avec n'importe qui, elle avait éprouvé un grand plaisir à répondre. Se souvenant de l'évènement, elle sourit.

_Flash-back_

_Elle était en train de faire du lèche-vitrine, pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de sa mère, quand Gaël entra dans le magasin, sa copine à son bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à comparer les bracelets. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas de sa rivale qui l'avait montrée du doigt. Comme c'était souvent le cas, elle n'avait pas relevé le nez, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la remarque qu'elle allait entendre._

_« - J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as claqué la porte au nez, le jour de ton retour, en décrétant que j'avais été las d'attendre que tu veuilles bien aller plus loin, alors que visiblement, ça faisait longtemps que tu avais pris ton pied, fit-il dédaigneusement._

_Levant les yeux, elle croisa son regard haineux et celui ravi de la jeune femme._

_« - Pardon, demanda-t-elle. Je n'écoutais pas, tu disais ?_

_« - Que t'étais qu'une garce qui couche avec un gars et sort avec un autre !_

_« - Euh non, désolée ! Tu confonds avec toi !_

_« - Ouais, n'empêche cet enfant n'est pas de moi !_

_« - Encore heureux mon cher, sinon crois-moi, j'aurais avorté__, dit-elle avant de caresser son ventre avec tendresse. Reste donc avec ta poupée !_

_Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Elle avait fait son deuil de cette histoire et reconnut qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Tout deux avait un regard perçant, vert pour elle, qui était entouré de cheveux blond apportant une douceur à ses traits qu'elle était loin de posséder dans son caractère._

_« - N'insulte pas Kelly ! C'est une fille bien, elle __! Alors dis-moi il est de qui, cet enfant ? Enfin, si tu connais le père, naturellement._

_« - Cet enfant a un père qui s'appelle Shane ! Il est doux comme tu ne le seras jamais et tendre ! Et figure-toi que, contrairement à toi, il m'a donné envie d'aller plus loin. Notre histoire a été belle Gaël, j'en ai apprécié chaque moment, mais Shane est vraiment mieux pour moi ! __Il respecte les règles de mes parents, n'essaient pas de me les faire transgresser, même si je regrette tes cours de motos._

_« - Tu parles, on te voit jamais avec ton gars ! T'es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas quitté, demanda Kelly avec supériorité._

_« - J'en suis certaine ! Pour le moment, il termine ses études à New York, pour être architecte. __On se voit que durant certains week-ends et c'est juste parfait. Au fond, je te remercie d'avoir tenté Gaël pour qu'il couche avec toi, cette nuit-là ! Ainsi il m'a quitté et j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie ! Quant à vous deux… Vous allez très bien ensemble.__ J'espère que votre histoire durera._

_« - Fous-toi de moi, en plus ! T'es à combien ? Huit mois, c'est ça ?_

_« - Seulement six mois ! Calcule, six mois c'est le nombre de mois qu'on est séparé. J'ai rencontré Shane peu de temps après ton appel ! Il m'a consolé de toi et des larmes que je versais en te maudissant, et en prévoyant déjà une vengeance de taille ! Finalement, vu ta réaction aujourd'hui, je me suis vengée de la meilleure manière. Tu vois, jamais, dans tes caresses, tu m'as donné envie d'aller plus loin, alors que lui si. Il est tellement tendre que c'est chaque fois un plaisir de m'endormir nue et fatiguée, contre lui __! Bonne journée, ajouta-t-elle en parlant la tête haute._

_Fin du flash-back_

Secouant la tête, elle posa ses cours sur son chevet, éteignit la musique et se coucha. Son réveil était déjà réglé pour sonner à six heures et elle soupira en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait pas emmener Gwenaël à l'école le lendemain. Heureusement sa mère le ferait.

La semaine passa rapidement, entre ses cours et sa vie de maman et quand le vendredi arriva, elle soupira. Elle finissait à quinze heures et fila tranquillement à l'école de son fils. Son institutrice, Clara Dolovan, était toujours étonnée de voir cette jeune fille venir chercher son frère, son sac de cours sur le dos. La première fois qu'elle avait vu cette jeune femme venir le chercher, elle les avait trouvés mignon. Certes ils n'avaient pas de traits communs, mais Gwenaël avait toujours un plus grand sourire quand elle venait. Elle fut donc étonnée de l'entendre parler :

« - Maman !

Il lui courut dans les bras, le plus vite possible malgré ses petites jambes. C'était le plus jeune de la classe, puisqu'il avait eu deux ans depuis seulement deux mois quand il était entré.

« - Hey, ça va mon bébé, demanda-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« - Vi ! La maicresse, elle a fait faire un dissin, agade, dit-il en désignant son chef-d'œuvre.

« - C'est très beau, qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle en avisant les traits qui partaient dans tous les sens.

« - Là, toi, dit-il en montrant une espèce de bonhomme, là moi et là mamie.

Elle regarda les trois silhouettes et eut un petit air triste. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il connaisse son père, autrement que par la télé. Certes, il connaissait approximativement, les paroles de toutes leurs chansons, mais ce n'était pas pareil. L'institutrice s'approcha et détacha le dessin avant de le lui tendre. La remerciant, elle demanda s'il avait été sage et elle acquiesça en songeant qu'elle était vraiment jeune pour être maman.

« - Puisque t'as été sage mon bonhomme, je t'emmène manger une glace d'accord ?

« - Vi, dit-il en sautant sur place frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Elle rit de cet enthousiasme mais mademoiselle Dolovan demanda à lui parler en privé. Acquiesçant, elle lui demanda d'être sage et suivit l'institutrice à l'autre bout de la classe.

« - Voilà, je voulais vous dire que Gwenaël est en avance pour son âge, puisqu'il s'est déjà compter jusque vingt !

« - Je le sais ! C'est moi qui lui ai appris, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Je comprends, fit-elle en la fixant étrangement.

La jeune femme attendit sagement de savoir la raison de cette fixation, tout en surveillant son fils. Il jouait avec une petite fille et elle sourit à ce tableau, avant de reporter son attention vers l'institutrice.

« - C'est tout ?

« - Non ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi il vous a appelé maman, aujourd'hui !

« - Parce que je suis sa mère.

« - Mais vous êtes jeune !

« - L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, vous savez ! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je m'en vais ! Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, ne me jugez pas ! Allez viens Gwen, je t'ai promis une glace. Au revoir Mademoiselle, termina-t-elle froidement.

Aussitôt l'enfant se leva et fit signe à sa camarade avant de rejoindre sa mère qui lui tendit la main. Son sac de cours sur son dos et celui de son fils dans l'autre main, ils partirent d'un pas tranquille sous le regard de l'institutrice. Si Clara Dolovan était maîtresse d'école, ce n'était pas par vocation. Plus jeune, elle avait eu un accident de voiture et était devenue stérile. Elle n'avait que seize ans à cette époque et chaque matin, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle maudissait son copain de l'époque, qui était mort dans sa voiture. A cause de lui et de son goût déraisonnable pour l'alcool, elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Aussi, suite à cette nouvelle et parce qu'elle adorait les enfants, elle s'était tournée vers ce métier. Elle avait vu beaucoup de mère de famille venir chercher leurs enfants, en cinq ans d'enseignement aussi, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ignorer le lien entre le petit Gwenaël et celle qu'elle avait prise pour sa grande sœur. Et surtout, une question lui trottait dans la tête, qui était son père ? Puisque la jeune femme était sa mère, l'homme, plus âgé qui venait quelques fois devait être son grand-père et celle qu'elle avait prise pour sa mère, sa grand-mère ! Mais jamais un jeune de l'âge de la jeune femme n'était venu. Peut-être l'avait-il quitté, ne se sentant pas prêt à être papa ! Se promettant de demander à l'enfant où était son papa, elle se reprit et continua de donner les dessins des enfants aux parents.

Pendant ce temps, loin de connaître les projets d'investigations de l'institutrice, Mitchie emmena son enfant jusqu'au parc. Ils allèrent voir le marchand et elle demanda deux glaces au chocolat. Ils la mangèrent tranquillement et il lui raconta sa journée. Tout en l'écoutant, elle pensa, pour la seconde fois de la journée, à son père. Comme cette balade aurait été parfaite s'il avait été là. Il la serrerait contre lui, en écoutant son fils parler avec passion des activités de la journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent et elle lui lava les mains avant de lui proposer d'aller au jardin. Il accepta et partit chercher ses jouets, alors qu'elle prenait ses cours. Ils saluèrent leur voisine, qui faisait du jardinage et elles discutèrent quelques minutes, puis s'excusant, Mitchie s'assit à la table de jardin, pour réviser, tout en surveillant son petit trésor. « Où que tu sois Shane, merci pour ce cadeau ! C'est le plus beau qu'on m'ait offert, songea-t-elle en posant sur lui un regard tendre. »

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oui, bon l'institutrice est un peu chiante, mais bon ! Elle n'a pas un grand rôle, donc pas grave !

Missy Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi j'ai chaud et mal au cœur mais bon on s'en fiche. J'espère que ce chapitre, avec le retour de Shane, l'arrivée de Nate et pleins de petits moments _so cute_, vous plaira. Merci tout beaucoup à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **amy_chan**, **Bina 1996**, **pamou** (Salut. Navrée on ne saura pas encore comment Shane va prendre sa paternité. Mais au moins, il arrive enfin. Ouais Gwen est trop attachant en fait. Bisous), **morgane** (Salut miss. Pour tes suppositions, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre quant à savoir qui sont les Anderson. =) Quant aux visites, on verra hein. Bisous) et **Solen** (Hey hey miss. Ouais vu le résumé la grossesse était juste logique non ? lol Quant à savoir si Shane va bien prendre sa paternité, va encore falloir attendre un pio. Pour Gaël et sa pouf ils l'ont mérité. Mais il va finir par revenir ce Gaël, crois-moi =) J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous) pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

_**Chris87** note : hey chers lecteurs de Miss T ) Voilà je voulais m'excuser personnellement pour les retards. J'ai eu quelques imprévus à chaque fois ces dernières semaines surtout sur les postes du jeudi. JE vous remercie de lui rester malgré tout fidèle et de lire ses histoires. Sachant que d'autres arrivent et je peux vous promettre que vous allez encore avoir plusieurs crises cardiaques et « awww moments »Lol. _

_Je vous annonce aussi qu'avec miss T nous avons un nouveau projet commun en cours sur l'univers des sorciers mais avec aussi des personnages que vous connaissez bien ici^^. Sur ce Bonne lecture ! ) _

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

_Si j'avais su, ce qui allait se passer, durant les vacances de Noël, que nous prenions avec Nate et Jason, je crois que je n'y aurais pas cru. Mes parents, comme ceux de Nate, avaient quitté New York pour Green Bay. Il faut dire que nos mères étaient jumelles __! Depuis toujours, elles ne pouvaient vivre loin, l'une de l'autre, aussi quand Penelope lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait, ma mère a suivi, en entraînant mon père avec elle. Il aimait les voyages, il n'y avait donc pas eu de problème ! Il était écrivain et comme il se plaisait à le dire : tant qu'il pouvait écrire qu'importe qu'il soit à New York ou sur une île déserte. Pour ma part, j'avais également quitté la capitale de la bourse, et je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient. Le plus dur serait pour Ryan, mon frère, jeune de deux ans de moins que moi. Il adorait la Grosse Pomme et Manhattan, le quartier où nous avons grandi. Ceci dit, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui. Il s'adaptait facilement aux divers changements de nos vies. Surtout depuis deux ans. J'étais revenu déprimé de mes vacances à Miami, normal, j'y avais rencontré la femme de ma vie, peut-être et je n'avais pas son numéro, alors que lui, avait passé ses vacances dans un ranch au Texas et avait trouvé sa voie. Directeur d'un ranch, ou d'un centre équestre. Il hésitait encore, mais du moment qu'il était en contact avec des chevaux, ça lui convenait. Surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que ces animaux étaient un plus pour approcher les filles. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il dit. Pour ma part, je préférais la compagnie de ma guitare et de mes deux amis. Nous vivions ensemble à présent, dans une petite ville de Virginie, Richmond. Nous avions une grande maison où la seule règle était de n'amener que des filles que les deux autres appréciaient. Il fallait aussi naturellement nettoyer ce que nous salissions, mais c'est partout pareil, j'imagine. Notez, nous aurions pu engager quelqu'un pour nettoyer derrière nous, mais nous faisions tout ce que nous pouvions pour garder une vie normale. Enfin au possible ! Quand vous êtes adulés par une partie de la jeunesse Américaine, c'est dur d'aller à l'épicerie acheter du chocolat, par exemple. Enfin bref, ces vacances dans cette nouvelle ville s'annonçaient ennuyeuses au possible. La famille de Jason était encore à New York, mais nous avions prévu de nous voir__ ! Surtout lui, qui s'entendait mal avec sa demi-sœur ! Une petite peste superficielle qui ne pense qu'à elle et à moi, paraît-il_. _Pour ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, je ne peux confirmer ou non, mais vu le portrait que nous a peint notre ami, je n'ai pas très envie de prendre l'avion pour New York. Bref, ces vacances allaient nous faire du bien. Mais je n'étais pas au courant que ma vie allait changer, du tout au tout, grâce à elles et tout ça, à cause, ou grâce peut-être, à un message de Nate, mon meilleur ami._

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et comme l'année passée, Mitchie chercha un cadeau original pour son fils. Ses parents avaient prévu de lui acheter un jeu de construction adapté à son âge, ainsi qu'une peluche et un nouveau livre d'histoire mais la jeune femme hésitait encore. Elle était à présent, dans un magasin de jouet et observait ce qui était proposé. Elle aurait aimé lui acheter un trotteur, mais l'idée de le voir rouler dans la maison ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle décida donc de lui acheter un tricycle. Celui-ci était muni d'une poignée d'un mètre permettant à la maman de le conduire. Souriant d'avoir enfin trouvé le cadeau, elle observa les articles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle trouva son bonheur. Le triporteur était muni d'une petite caisse qui lui permettait d'emporter quelques jouets. Sortant de la boutique, elle rentra chez elle. Elle avait laissé Gwenaël avec son grand-père. Elle les embrassa tous les deux, et demanda, à l'oreille de son père, s'il pourrait venir avec elle, quand elle achèterait le cadeau de Noël.

« - C'est assez lourd et je me vois pas le ramener à bout de bras, expliqua-t-elle.

« - D'accord ! Nous ferons ça demain. Gwen restera avec sa mamie !

L'enfant fit un grand sourire. Il adorait sa maman mais rester avec mamie signifiait avoir des cookies tout chaud qui sortiraient du four, pour le goûter. Mitchie s'installa au salon pour réviser un peu, car ses partiels approchaient et les lois ne voulaient toujours pas entrer dans sa tête. Soupirant, elle reprit le chapitre et le relut dans son intégralité.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, alors que Gwenaël était avec Connie, qui lui fit des cookies, Mitchie partit acheter son cadeau de Noël. Elle demanda l'avis de son père, ayant peur qu'il n'aille pas, mais Steve lui donna son aval. Elle l'acheta et le fit emballer. Elle profita de la voiture pour aller acheter un cadeau à sa mère et fit du repérage pour celui de son père. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui acheter de nouveaux pulls pour l'hiver. Il détestait faire du shopping et Connie devait souvent le pousser pour qu'il aille dans un magasin. Sauf quand il s'agissait de gâter ses petites femmes, comme il se plaisait à le dire. Il adorait sa fille et avait souffert en apprenant qu'elle allait être maman, très jeune. Seulement, c'était son trésor et il l'avait soutenue au maximum, dans cette épreuve, sans chercher, contrairement à sa femme, à savoir qui était le père et où il se trouvait. De plus, Connie lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait appris et même s'il avait fait mine de la croire, il savait sa fille incapable d'une telle bassesse. Elle était fidèle, il en était certain, aussi, son histoire bien que belle, semblait cousu de fil blanc. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas revenir dessus et vu les regards remplis d'amour qu'elle lançait sur son bébé, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Ils revinrent à dix-huit heures, les bras chargés de cadeaux, qu'ils cachèrent un peu partout. Dès qu'elle fut libre, Mitchie sourit en voyant son fils courir vers elle. Il s'accrocha à sa jambe et lui raconta qu'il avait mangé des cookies devant la télé avec sa grand-mère. Souriant, elle se mit à sa hauteur.

« - ça se voit mon chéri, tu as encore du chocolat partout, dit-elle en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres. Tu me fais un bisou ?

Souriant, il lui en fit un humide sur la joue et elle le prit dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement, il ressemblait tellement à son père que ça en devenait douloureux de le regarder. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'aimer le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, presque deux ans auparavant. Pourtant l'accouchement n'avait pas été sans douleur, malgré la fameuse péridurale*. Plus jamais, elle n'écouterait les médecins qui affirmait qu'elle ne sentirait rien avec. Elle avait sentit chacune des contractions et ça avait duré toute la nuit. Puis au matin, alors que le soleil venait de se lever, on lui avait mis son bébé sur son ventre. Elle avait aussitôt oublié qu'une demi-heure avant, elle souffrait comme elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Elle le serra contre son cœur, se releva, et demanda à sa mère s'il avait été sage. Connie la regarda en souriant et lui proposa un biscuit, qu'il avait fait. Arquant un sourcil, elle le prit et mordit dedans.

« - Maman, ce cookie est trop bon pour que tu ne sois pas derrière.

« - Faux ! J'ai suivi les instructions de mon petit chef ! Parce qu'il est trop jeune pour se servir des ustensiles, mais c'est lui qui m'a dit tout ce qu'il fallait mettre !

« - C'est vrai ça, mon bonhomme ?

« - Vi, c'est moi qu'a tout dit ! Mamie a juste tout fait qu'est-ce que je dis ! C'est bon, demanda-t-il inquiet.

Comme tous les enfants, il était toujours fier de ce qu'il faisait, mais s'inquiétait que sa maman n'aime pas. Celle-ci prit un malin plaisir à le faire patienter, en mangeant un autre morceau doucement, sous les sourires de ses parents. Finalement, au bout de deux minutes, elle consentit, enfin, à donner son avis. L'enfant la regardait intensément et avait le même regard que son père avant leur premier baiser. Secouant la tête, elle parla :

« - Et bien mon fils, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : Mamie a du souci à se faire, t'es un cuisinier hors pair ! Ce gâteau est délicieux.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et embrassa sa joue, tout content de lui. La soirée passa rapidement puis à vingt-et-une heures, elle monta le coucher. Seulement, une voiture passa dans la rue. Malgré elle, la jeune femme observa la limousine s'arrêter devant chez ses voisins et haussa un sourcil quand elle entendit Penelope crier de joie. « Ce doit être son fils, songea la jeune femme. »

« - Maman, tu agade quoi ?

« - Rien mon chéri ! T'as choisi ton livre ?

Il sourit en lui tendant celui du jour. Le regardant, elle sourit. C'était une histoire qu'ils écrivaient à deux. L'histoire ne ressemblait à rien, mais elle se contentait d'écrire ce qu'il lui dictait, en le reprenant quelques fois. Elle relut les quelques pages qu'ils avaient écrits puis il lui expliqua que le chien, étrangement jaune à rayures bleu, puisque c'était la couleur préférée de sa maman, était en fait, un être humain déguisé, pour venir au secours des gens. Elle lui rappela qu'il ne savait pas voler, mais il contra son argument.

« - Si, y sait, mais le mont'e pas !

« - Montre !

« - Le montre pas ! Pou pas qu'on l'appelle tout l'temps. Comme ça, y peut rester dans sa niche où y voit tout ce qui sy passe patout, dans la ville !

Acquiesçant à cette explication bancale, elle nota donc que c'était un humain et sourit en imaginant un être humain vivre dans une niche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle relut ce qu'ils avaient écrits à quatre mains et il s'endormit. Elle posa le manuscrit, partit le coucher et alluma la veilleuse avant de sortir. Elle partit rejoindre ses parents, dans le jardin, et sourit.

« - Le fils prodige est de retour, demanda-t-elle.

« - Faut croire ! Gwen dort ?

« - Ouais ! Je lui ai lu son chef-d'œuvre qui ressemble à rien, rit-elle en s'emmitouflant dans son manteau.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je trouve au contraire que c'est intelligent de lui faire écrire une histoire.

« - Certes, mais notre héros canin jaune et bleu est en fait un humain déguisé en chien, résuma-t-elle.

Ils rirent, puis la fatigue de la journée revenant, elle les embrassa et commença à rentrer alors que Rory sortait. Ils se saluèrent et elle lui demanda si c'était leur fils qu'elle avait vu. Souriant, il acquiesça, puis discuta avec elle, du prochain vaccin de l'enfant. Elle lui promit d'appeler son cabinet dès lundi, et fila se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Depuis quelques jours, elle dormait mal, le stress des partiels y étant pour beaucoup.

Aussi le lendemain, ce fut son fils qui vint la sortir du lit, avec l'aide de sa grand-mère. Connie monta le plateau repas et Gwenaël posa sa main sur la joue de sa maman. Il la secoua de toutes ses forces d'enfant de deux ans, sans succès. Il déposa donc un bisou sur sa joue avant de lui faire un bisou de nez, qui consistait à frotter son nez à celui de Mitchie. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit un œil pour voir son bébé de trop près. Enfonçant la tête dans ses oreillers, pour se reculer, elle lui sourit et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi. Il le lui assura, puis lui désigna le plateau. Ils mangèrent dans son lit, serré l'un contre l'autre, sous les couvertures. Quand ils eurent fini, elle lui rendit son bisou puis le chatouilla. Deux minutes plus tard, la maison raisonna de rire d'enfant. Elle s'arrêta quand il lui promit un autre bisou. Ils finirent par sortir du lit et elle fila le laver et l'habiller, avant de le laisser jouer dans sa chambre, le temps qu'elle prenne, elle-même, sa douche. Quand elle en sortit, habillée d'un slim et d'un pull en laine, elle fit sa chambre puis passa à celle de son fils. Elle rangea les jouets, secoua le drap, puis replaça la couverture, alors qu'il émanait du jardin des chants de noël joué à la guitare. Elle les fredonna en même temps, avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'assit au salon, un livre de lois avec elle, mais ayant soif s'absenta quelques secondes. Quand elle revint, le livre avait disparu. Avisant son fils qui riait, elle lui demanda où il l'avait caché, tout en fouillant la pièce des yeux. Seulement, elle ne le voyait nulle part et il refusa de le lui dire.

« - Je vais me fâcher Gwen, où tu as mis mon livre ?

Comprenant que sa maman allait crier, il s'accroupit et sortit l'ouvrage de dessous le canapé. Elle le reprit et lui fit promettre de ne plus cacher ses livres. Tout penaud, il acquiesça. Voyant son visage triste, elle le regarda et soupira.

« - Ecoute mon chéri, maman doit réviser d'accord ! C'est important !

« - Pouquoi ?

« - Parce que sinon le père Noël va pas être content ! Allez, va chercher ton manteau, on va faire un peu de balançoire et après, je travaille, d'accord ?

Il sourit et obtempéra, heureux de pouvoir avoir sa maman pour lui, tout seul. Il revint, avec son manteau à moitié mis et elle sourit. L'aidant, elle prit le sien et ajusta les écharpes, avant de sortir. La musique semblant plus forte, elle tourna la tête pour voir le fils de ses voisins, assis sur une chaise dans le jardin, en train de jouer les yeux dans le vague. Seulement, voyant du mouvement, il la regarda. Souriant, elle le salua alors que l'enfant applaudissait.

« - Agade, le mesieur, y fait de la musique, comme toi !

« - Je vois ça Gwen, mais on ne montre pas du doigt, c'est mal poli !

« - Cuze-moi, fit-il penaud.

Elle secoua la tête et l'emmena jouer, alors que Nate les observaient, intrigué. La veille, quand il était arrivé, ses parents lui avaient confié que leurs voisins avaient une fille de son âge, qui jouait également. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas mentionné un second enfant. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait vu quelqu'un sortir dans le jardin, malgré le temps, il l'avait observé. Ses parents avaient raison, elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Il allait retourner à sa guitare, lorsque l'enfant avait parlé. Celui-ci ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son meilleur ami, au même âge. « Je me demande quel âge il a, songea-t-il et si Shane est au courant qu'il a un clone en couche culotte ! » Souriant à cette idée, il lui envoya un message pour le prévenir puis reprit sa musique, pour le bonheur de l'enfant, qui chanta les paroles, approximatives de la chanson. Souriant, il continua et rit en même temps que « sa sœur », quand il se trompa. Loin de se vexer, il rit avec eux. Seulement, son portable sonna et il dut arrêter la musique.

« - Yep !

« - T'es malade ? Je n'ai pas de jumeau en bas-âge, rit son meilleur ami.

« - Je te jure que si ! Il est présentement dans le jardin de mes voisins à faire de la balançoire en chantant des chants de Noël, avec sa sœur.

« - Je demande à voir, rit-il.

« - Amène-toi et tu verras que je suis sérieux ! Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, Shane.

Celui-ci rit puis raccrocha, en le traitant de fou. C'était impossible qu'il y ait, sur terre, quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant. Certes, il savait que tout le monde a quelque part dans le monde, une personne qui lui ressemble, mais de là à parler de sosie, il y avait une marge ! Sortant de sa chambre, il repensa, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à Mitchie. Comme chaque Noël, il sourit en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. Il rêva une seconde qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, à présent et se demanda à quoi, elle ressemblerait. Seulement, le message de son meilleur ami lui revint en mémoire. « _Hey mec, depuis quand tu te clones ? Parce qu'il y a un toi miniature chez ma voisine __! _» Curieux de nature, il prit son manteau et son écharpe, puis demanda à sa mère si elle voulait bien lui prêter sa voiture.

« - Je vais voir Nate, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !

« - Après manger Shane !

Acquiesçant, il enleva ses vêtements et aida sa mère à faire la cuisine. Le repas fut long à ses yeux tant il était pressé de vérifier si son cousin disait vrai ou non. Quand il fut enfin autorisé à prendre le véhicule, il remercia Jeanne et partit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il arriva, sa tante le prit dans ses bras affectueusement et lui posa mille et une questions, sur leur carrière et le voyage, entre autres.

Dix minutes plus tard, il rejoignit son cousin dans le jardin. Celui-ci avait quitté sa guitare depuis une heure et regardait simplement l'horizon, l'esprit ailleurs. Le dérangeant, il lui serra la main avant de lui demander où était son clone.

« - Il est rentré manger y a une demi-heure ! Sa…

« - Gwen, reviens ici, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

Ils se tournèrent vers la maison, pour voir l'enfant sortir en courant, la bouche pleine de purée, et riant à gorge déployée. Peu après, sa sœur sortit et le rattrapa alors qu'il atteignait la balançoire.

« - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? Tu me laisses travailler et tu laisses maman nettoyer ton visage ! Regarde-moi ça, t'en as partout !

« - Désolé, je ferais pu !

« - Ne mens pas, tu passes ton temps à t'enfuir après les repas. Allez viens, on rentre !

Sur ces mots, elle le porta et rentra rapidement, sans avoir vu qu'elle était observée.

« - T'as raison, il me ressemble et c'est plus que troublant !

« - Je te l'avais dit ! Remarque, il a l'air aussi têtu que toi, à écouter sa sœur.

Shane ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête et repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il oublia l'enfant quelques secondes, au profit de sa sœur. Sœur qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Mitchie qu'il connaissait. « Que tu as connu, reprit sa conscience. » La ressemblance était si troublante, qu'il revit, une nouvelle fois, leur rencontre et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

* * *

De son côté, Mitchie monta avec son fils à l'étage et lui nettoya le visage. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, aujourd'hui, mais elle avait beau y penser, encore et encore, elle ne voyait pas quoi. Reprenant sa matinée dans son intégralité, elle chercha d'où cette impression venait. Gwenaël était venue la réveiller et après un petit-déjeuner au lit, ils s'étaient lavés et avait joué dans le jardin, alors que leur voisin jouait des chants de Noël. Ils les avaient chantés et elle avait rit de ses fautes, puis à midi, ils étaient rentrés manger. A partir de là, elle avait eu cette sensation de rater quelque chose. Supposant que ce n'était pas important, elle haussa les épaules et ils descendirent, lui jouer avec sa table d'activité, elle pour apprendre ses lois.

Elle y consacra deux heures, puis monta son fils pour sa sieste quotidienne, avant de retourner au jardin. Emmitoufler dans son gros manteau, elle s'assit sur la balancelle une couverture sur ses jambes, qui étaient allongées sur le banc, et reprit sa lecture.

« - Salut, l'interrompit une voix face à elle.

Levant le nez, elle nota que c'était celle du fils de ses voisins et sourit.

« - Salut, fit-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« - T'es nouvelle, se moqua-t-il.

« - Très drôle, rit-elle. Tu viens souvent voir tes parents ?

« - Quand je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Non, c'est faux, dès que possible ! Mais je n'habite pas à côté.

« - Richmond en Virgine, récita-t-elle, je sais, tes parents nous l'ont dit l'année dernière quand ils se sont installés. Pas trop dur de vivre seul ?

« - Je vis avec deux amis, tu le savais pas ? Bien que l'un d'ente eux, soit mon cousin, mais bon !

« - J'ignorais pour ton cousin, mais j'étais au courant de ta colocation. Quand on la lance sur ce sujet, ta mère est intarissable, se moqua-t-elle. Si tu savais le nombre de chose que je sais de toi !

« - Arrête, tu fais peur. Elle n'a pas du tout te raconter, si ?

« - J'avoue ! Je sais quelques trucs, c'est tout. Comme le fait que tu adores la musique, comme tu l'as prouvé tout à l'heure, je sais aussi que t'es allergique aux poils de chats et que ta mère t'adore. Si tu voyais les étoiles qu'elle a dans les yeux quand elle parle de toi.

« - Que veux-tu, je suis un être attachant, rit-il. Ceci dit, c'est injuste, j'ignore jusqu'à ton prénom, alors que tu sais des trucs ultra perso, sur moi !

« - Genre ! Je ne sais presque rien, je n'écoute jamais ! Moi c'est Mitchie !

« - Et moi Nate, enchanté !

« - De même.

« - Tu lis quoi ?

« - Le code pénal, intéressé ? Je ne serais pas contre un résumé, ces lois sont un vrai casse-tête !

« - T'as pas mieux comme livre chez toi ?

« - Si mais lire Hemingway ou Proust, bien que ce soit plus attrayant, ne m'aidera pas pour mes partiels ! Alors que ce pavé, si !

« - Tu veux devenir avocate ?

« - Juge d'instruction ! Je ne me vois pas défendre des criminels, mais instruire un procès, je suis preneuse. Je suis trop gentille pour être simplement juge, selon ma mère.

« - Je vois ! Et tes partiels, c'est quand ?

« - Fin janvier, mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

Ils partagèrent un sourire, puis elle retourna dans son livre, alors qu'il l'observa discrètement. Shane semblait la connaître, à en croire le regard qu'il avait eu en la voyant, pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une fille vivant à Green Bay. « Ce n'est sûrement pas important, se dit-il. »

Une heure plus tard, Gwenaël vint se blottir contre sa maman, en réclamant un câlin. Nate étant rentré, il ne l'entendit pas l'appeler maman. Mitchie le prit contre lui, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Durant dix minutes, ils restèrent muets puis, quand elle ferma son livre, sourit.

« - T'as bien dormi mon ange ?

« - Comme un bébé !

Elle sourit et lui proposa d'aller goûter. Comme il acquiesça, elle le mit au sol, la couverture sur ses épaules et ils rentrèrent alors qu'il lui racontait son rêve.

Le reste de la journée, fut reposante. Connie proposa à son petit-fils une promenade au parc et sourit quand Mitchie lui demanda de vérifier s'il mettait bien son manteau.

« - Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu des enfants, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Oui, pardon, c'est un automatisme ! Désolée.

« - C'est rien ma chérie ! Ne te soucis pas de nous, continues tes révisions. Nous, on va prendre l'air et si ton père et toi, êtes sages, on reviendra avec le dîner.

Elle sourit et les regarda partir tranquillement avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle y resta en compagnie de Mozart, le temps de continuer ses lois. Cependant, ce doute, qu'un détail important lui avait échappé, revint et elle soupira. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler, tant que ce mystère ne serait pas éclairé, elle descendit au salon. Son père lisait le journal tranquillement installé. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lâchant le quotidien d'une main, il posa son bras sur ses épaules et lui demanda si elle avait un problème.

« - Ouais ! Je compte devenir SDF, plus tard ! Être juge d'instruction est un beau rêve, mais les lois ne veulent pas rentrer dans ma tête. Et puis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, aujourd'hui !

Il la regarda et elle lui relata son impression, mais même à deux, ils ne trouvèrent la solution à son problème. Une heure plus tard, elle sourit en entendant son garçon revenir. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il s'approcha d'elle et elle le porta afin qu'il s'asseye avec eux.

* * *

* N'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, je n'émets que des suppositions, en me basant sur ce que j'entends ! N'hésitez pas me le dire, si je me trompe ! L'erreur étant humaine, je me vexerais pas !

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Promis, dans le chapitre suivant… Pleins de révélations ! Enfin, quelques unes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Missy Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les amis. Désolée de poster que maintenant, avec à peine 9 jours de retard (j'ai honte, j'avoue) à mais voilà enfin le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Ah ah comme je te l'ai dit, ton hypothèse est fausse. De nouveaux indices sur qui va compliquer les choses, dans ce chapitre. =) J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **amy_chan**, **Jeni Kat**, **pamou** (Salut toi. Désolée les retrouvailles Shane-Mitchie ne sont pas encore pour maintenant. Mais promis, elles arrivent. Dans le chapitre 5 je crois. Dons dans deux lool. Bisous), **Mama054** (Salut miss. Ah ah non les offrandes ne serviront à rien, crois-moi. Faut juste laisser le temps au temps. Et avec un peu de temps (j'aime le mon temps aujourd'hui je crois), les choses vont évoluer, Shane et Mitchie se voir et les univers se confronter. ^^ Wow ravie que mes histoires t'inspirent tant de choses. =) Bisous miss), **Bina 1996**, **morgane** (Salut miss. Ouais t'as tout compris. C'était les parents de Nate, et le Nate des _Tous Pour Un_. Reste à voir la réaction de Mitchie quand elle s'en apercevra lool. Bisous), et **nouna** pour leur commentaires. Vous m'avez fait pleurer de rire. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

**Chapitre 03**

Bonne lecture !

_Je ne dirais pas que de voir une fille qui ressemble à Mitchie n'ait eu aucun impact sur moi ! Au contraire ! J'ai passé l'après-midi à chercher une explication plausible, à la ressemblance des deux et à celle de son frère. J'ai dû songer, durant un quart de seconde, que peut-être Mitchie et cette jolie voisine était la même personne, mais c'est impossible_. _Enfin non, pas impossible, mais ce serait vraiment une coïncidence troublante ! Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas ! Seulement, cette jeune femme, bien que mignonne, n'est pas exactement comme Mitchie. Son visage semble plus mature et plus doux, bien que fatigué, à ce que j'en ai vu. Mais c'est le début des vacances, ce doit donc être normal ! Cependant, j'éprouve une sorte de malaise, quand je pense à elle. Elle dont j'ignore le nom ! En fait, je ne sais rien d'elle, sauf qu'elle a un frère. Frère qui ne lui ressemble pas, alors que c'est mon portrait craché. Vous pensez que c'est mon fils ? J'en suis venu à la même conclusion avant de me dire que c'était impossible. Pour deux raisons ! La première c'est que c'était sa première fois or, on ne peut pas tomber enceinte du premier coup, non ? __Et surtout à sa place, vous auriez gardé l'enfant d'un garçon que vous avez vu que deux heures ?__ D'accord, on a partagé quelque chose d'intense et de simplement beau, mais ce n'était qu'une nuit ! Belle, mais unique ! Je me demande ce qu'elle devient ? Je n'ai même jamais su pourquoi elle pleurait, cet après-midi-là. Cette question, de toutes celles que je me pose, reste la plus intrigante. Ce n'était, sans doute, pas important puisque malgré toutes ses larmes, elle semblait avoir oublié son chagrin quand nous sommes entrés chez mes parents ! Et vous savez le plus frustrant dans cette affaire ? C'est que je ne saurais, sans doute jamais, pourquoi elle pleurait, ni de quoi je l'ai consolé !_

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de leurs voix, Shane admit que la ressemblance était troublante.

« - Je te l'avais dit ! Remarque, il a l'air aussi têtu que toi, à écouter sa sœur, s'amusa son cousin.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était certain qu'il y avait une explication logique, à cette ressemblance et regarda son meilleur ami.

« - Tu sais ! Il va falloir en savoir plus sur ta charmante voisine, décréta-t-il.

« - Sans blague ! Et tu sais déjà comment, je me trompe ?

« - Non, mais ta mère a invité ma famille à manger, donc on en reparle ce soir, mon pote.

Sur ce, il se leva et le prévint qu'il reviendrait dans deux heures. Sa mère avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin et il devait lui ramener sa voiture.

« - Ok mec ! A ce soir et amène une solution. Pendant ce temps, je vais nouer le dialogue. Qui sait, elle est peut-être pipelette et me racontera sa vie.

Ils se sourirent et Shane rentra chez lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de couper le moteur que Jeanne sortit et le remplaça au volant. Après avoir franchi le seuil de la maison parentale, il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, revivant leur rencontre dans le parc, alors qu'elle pleurait. Puis les moments dans leur maison de vacances alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement de peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Il se revit, en notant qu'elle était gelée, lui proposer de monter enfiler des vêtements secs. Vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais mis, puisque lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre, elle avait observé la décoration, lui avait-il semblé et sourit en voyant la photo où il posait avec son cousin et leur meilleur ami. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle avait pensé d'eux. Elle avait sourit, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, mais pourquoi ? Connaissait-elle Jason ou Nate ? C'était impossible, sinon ils l'auraient su depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un bébé qui lui ressemblait ! Et puis, elle avait mis ses mains dans ses poches. Geste banal en soi, mais qui lui avait donné un air adorable. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait doucement embrassé, avant de sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait collé à lui, en le tirant par la taille. Suite à ce nouveau contact, il avait commencé à perdre pied et l'odeur de pêche qui émanait d'elle avait fait le reste. Il s'était demandé si elle avait la peau douce, et avait donc posé la main sur son épaule, la frôlant tout en l'observant. Seulement, elle avait suivi sa main des yeux, la regardant tracer des cercles sur sa peau, et découvrant la douceur de celle-ci. Cependant les bretelles de ses vêtements le gênaient et l'une après l'autre, il les avait fait tomber sur son bras, grâce à son index. Suite à ce premier contact, qu'elle n'avait pas refusé, il s'était penché, pour embrasser son épaule, en remontant doucement jusque son cou. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé doucement, tandis que son autre main avait dégagé son autre épaule. Lorsqu'elle avait renversé la tête, pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou, il avait sourit avant de tracer un chemin humide sur sa peau qui se réchauffait rapidement. Il avait, malgré lui, commencé à faire descendre son tee-shirt alors qu'elle caressait son dos, du bout des doigts, en faisant naître de légers frissons dans sa colonne. Elle s'était écartée pour enlever le vêtement qu'il trouvait gênant. « Ce qui a tout précipité, songea-t-il. » Face à lui, simplement vêtu de son petit short et de son soutien-gorge, elle lui avait paru bien plus femme que fille. Elle l'avait embrassé, alors qu'il sentait son estomac faire les montagnes russes. Il était déjà tombé amoureux, c'était certain, mais jamais aussi vite, avait-il pensé en reconnaissant cette sensation. Se corrigeant, il décréta que c'était ce qu'appelait les filles, un coup de foudre, car pour le moment seul ses yeux étaient amoureux. Ses yeux et ses sens. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur qu'elle avait, sa respiration qui se saccadait, à mesure que leurs vêtements tombaient. Quand elle s'était collée à lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille, il avait oublié toute réserve et ils avaient continué de se découvrir. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à rester ici et il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses. Seulement plus il perdait pied et plus il aimait ça. Tout en elle l'attirait. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer, ce n'était qu'une jeune femme parmi tant d'autres et puis le regard embué de larmes qu'elle lui avait lancé après sa question idiote, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il ignorait alors qu'il l'emmènerait chez ses parents, ou qu'ils feraient l'amour avant qu'elle ne se volatilise. S'il l'avait su, dès le départ, peut-être lui aurait-il demandé son numéro de téléphone. Seulement, il pensait qu'elle serait encore avec lui, à son réveil. Il s'était dit qu'ils parleraient, se raconteraient leurs vies, après ! Mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait disparu en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une odeur de pêche et une absence dans sa vie. Il l'avait cherché dans tout le quartier sud, où elle résidait, avant de se souvenir que peut-être elle allait revenir. Seulement, il voulait la voir avant. A présent c'était trop tard, elle n'avait fait qu'un bref passage dans sa vie et n'y reviendrait sans doute jamais. Pourtant, chaque jour, durant une seconde, il rêvait du contraire ! Qu'elle le retrouverait, grâce à sa notoriété et qu'elle lui dirait qui elle était. C'était pour ça, qu'il lisait la plupart des lettres qu'ils recevaient. Il avait demandé aux personnes qui travaillaient uniquement sur les réponses de fans, de le prévenir si l'une des lettres était signé Mitchie et parlait d'une rencontre sous le ciel Floridien. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu, une de ces lettres, ou alors, on ne l'avait pas prévenu.

« - Shane, on y va, l'appela sa mère depuis l'entrée.

Soupirant, il regarda l'heure et nota qu'il était resté inerte deux bonnes heures. Rejoignant sa famille, ils montèrent en voiture et roulèrent jusque chez son oncle. Celui-ci les attendait sous le porche et les fit entrer sitôt le moteur coupé. Nate descendit et salua son oncle et sa tante avant de proposer à son cousin de monter. Une fois, à l'abri de la curiosité de leurs parents, ils reprirent leurs conversations.

« - J'ai un peu discuté avec elle, elle veut devenir juge d'instruction, elle aime rire, visiblement, puisqu'elle a rit à mes blagues débiles, maman lui a parlé de moi, donc elle sait où on vit, même si elle ignore qui je suis, donc qui tu es et c'est reposant !

« - En effet ! Tu ne connais pas son prénom par hasard ?

« - Et si ! Elle s'appelle Mitchie.

A cette information, le cœur de Shane rata un battement.

« - Attends t'es sérieux ?

« - Bah oui, pourquoi ? Je sais, c'est étrange comme prénom mais bon…

« - J'ai connu une Mitchie en vacances, peu avant qu'on soit connu ! C'est…

« - Les garçons venez en bas, on vous voit déjà trop peu et vous passez votre temps dans vos chambres, décréta Penelope.

Ils la suivirent en souriant et s'installèrent tous dans le salon pour discuter un peu avant de passer à table. Comme chaque fois qu'elle recevait du monde, la tante du jeune homme avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et ils passèrent une soirée agréable. Seulement, le jeune homme repensait au plan qu'il avait fondé durant le trajet, et il en fit part à son ami. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait juste qu'il se rapproche d'elle, ce qui serait facile puisqu'il y avait déjà eu un premier contact. Malgré son impression de rater quelque chose, Nate accepta en pensant qu'il en saurait plus, plus tard.

Seulement, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'exiler, de nouveau, puisque leurs parents, leurs posèrent beaucoup de questions sur leurs nouvelles vies.

* * *

Loin de ces problèmes, Mitchie se leva et débarrassa la table, avant d'emmener son fils à l'étage. Noël était dans trois jours et il ne déjà tenait plus en place, et voulait connaître ses cadeaux. Aussi ce soir-là, il choisit, _L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack_, pour s'endormir. Quand il fut au pays de Morphée, elle descendit en soupirant. Il semblait infernal depuis le matin et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait. « Sans doute l'approche de noël, se dit-elle. » Se pelotonnant sur son fauteuil, elle reprit son livre qui traitait des droits pénaux et tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle lisait, avant de renoncer, pour aller se coucher. « Me suis-je couchée plus tard qu'à minuit, depuis que Gwen est entré dans ma vie, se demanda-t-elle alors que son réveil indiquait qu'il n'était que vingt-trois heures. Non, je crois que j'ai perdu le droit de faire des nuits blanches ou la fête, depuis que Shane a croisé ma vie. Je me demande où il est et ce qu'il fait, à présent ? Peut-être a-t-il une copine ? Je devrais en faire autant ! Tourner la page serait un bon début, mais, comment trouver quelqu'un qui serait assez mature pour nous accepter mon fils et moi ? Hormis son père j'entends ! » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le sommeil venir.

Le lendemain, elle passa la journée avec son fils, ou du moins c'était son intention. Se focaliser uniquement sur lui. Elle s'habilla chaudement, et partit le réveiller et lui fit prendre sa douche, avant de descendre manger, habillée d'un jeans doublé ainsi que d'un pull en laine. Elle lui mit son manteau et prit le sien. Seulement, alors qu'elle n'avait mis qu'une manche, il l'appela, depuis le jardin.

« - Maman, maman !

« - Qu'est-ce tu as, mon bonhomme, demanda-t-elle en sortant à son tour.

« - Agade, y neige, fit-il tout joyeux. T'as vu maman, y neige !

« - Je vois ça Gwen, sourit-elle. Si elle tient, on fera un gros bonhomme de neige, d'accord ?

« - Salut, fit son voisin en arrivant au jardin.

« - Salut, bien dormi ?

« - Ouais et j'avoue, ça fait du bien, de temps à autre !

« - Bajour, fit le petit garçon.

« - Salut bonhomme ! Alors, j'ai rêvé ou j'ai entendu parler de bonhomme de neige ?

« - Nan ! Maman et moi, on va en faire un, dès que la neige, elle aura tient !

« - Elle tiendra, la corrigea la jeune femme.

« - Ah vi, padon ! Dès que la neige euh… tiendra, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère qui acquiesça, et ba on fera un bonhomme plein de neige.

« - Et ta sœur, elle pourra pas vous aider, demanda Nate surpris. C'est son idée quand même non ?

« - Faux, c'est l'idée à maman, fit-il tout joyeux avant de se tourner vers elle, hein oui maman ?

« - Oui mon chéri, sourit-elle en se mettant à son niveau. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

« - C'est ton fils ?

« - Oui, fit Mitchie en regardant son voisin, c'est choquant ? Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Je suis une maman de dix-sept ans et c'est les deux plus belles années de ma vie, fit-elle énervée.

« - Ne te fâche pas ! Je pensais juste que c'était ton frère ! Mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune ? J'en ai dix-neuf et je ne me vois pas père de famille demain.

« - Et alors ? Moi, je me sens mère de famille et j'aime ça ! Surtout mon bébé ! Arrêtez tous de me juger ! Allez viens bonhomme, on va au parc !

Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit en souriant avant de faire un signe à son voisin.

« - En r'voir !

Machinalement, il lui rendit son salut et lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, appela son cousin.

« - Salut, c'est Nate. Tu peux passer à la maison, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer, fit-il sans préambule.

« - Ouais, j'arrive, dès que possible ! T'as revu… Ta voisine ?

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'appelle ? Ramène-toi, rapidement, c'est urgent !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, en laissant Shane perplexe. Comme la veille, il s'habilla chaudement et emprunta la voiture de sa mère, pour aller chez son cousin. Celui-ci l'attendait visiblement, puisqu'il lui ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper. Sans un mot, ils montèrent à l'étage et il ferma la porte derrière eux.

« - Bon raconte ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

« - Ma voisine, tu sais Mitchie, figure-toi qu'elle n'a pas de frère ! L'enfant qui te ressemble, c'est… Son fils, soupira le jeune homme.

« - Tu déconnes ?

« - Et non, justement ! Elle vient de me le confirmer et visiblement, je ne suis pas le premier à s'étonner de son jeune âge, vu la vitesse à laquelle, elle s'est énervée.

« - Merde, attends ça change tout ça, fit-il machinalement. Pourtant, c'est impossible, chuchota-t-il avant de se tourner vers son cousin, tu sais quel âge, il a ?

« - Ton clone ? Deux ans, approximatif, si je me réfère au fait qu'elle a décrété que c'était les deux plus belles années de sa vie ! Pourquoi ?

« - Nate, fit-il gravement, je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte quelque chose ! Il y a près de trois ans, tu te souviens, je suis revenu déprimé ?

« - Ouais, y a trois ans, à ton retour de vacances, tu avais le moral dans les chaussettes ! Et alors ?

« - Et alors, durant ces vacances, j'ai rencontré une certaine Mitchie. C'était une semaine avant que je revienne ! Elle pleurait sur un banc et comme j'étais heureux, vu que mes parents n'étaient pas là de la soirée, j'avais la maison à moi. Bref, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai été la voir ! Pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais bon ! Je l'ai consolé, en la laissant pleurer contre moi et puis il y a eu un vrai déluge. Elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, et on était à deux minutes de chez moi. Je l'ai donc invitée à rester, le temps que le temps s'éclaircisse. J'avais rien prévu, je comptais juste l'empêcher d'être malade. Elle repartait le lendemain, mais je l'ai su trop tard. Bref, on a bu un chocolat et puis, un geste en entraînant un autre, on s'est retrouvé à coucher ensemble. Sauf que quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là, tu vois ? Elle m'avait laissé un mot, expliquant que ses parents s'inquiétaient et qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle devait repasser, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre ! Je connaissais juste son prénom et pourtant, je ne sais pas, je crois bien que j'étais amoureux. J'ai passé la soirée à fouiller des yeux, son quartier, quand j'ai lu qu'elle repartait. Je voulais son numéro, mais je l'ai raté.

« - Je comprends ta déprime mec ! Mais pour… Oh merde ! Tu crois réellement que c'est ton enfant ?

« - Non, mais… Les époques coïncident et avoue que le fait qu'il me ressemble ne permet pas de foutre en l'air cette théorie !

« - Pourquoi, tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

« - Je sais pas ! J'avais envie de garder cette expérience pour moi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de conséquences, surtout si lourdes et puis… J'avais un peu honte d'avoir agi ainsi.

« - Ouais, je comprends ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi, elle, elle ne s'est pas manifestée ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais resté inconnu, longtemps !

« - Je sais, mais j'ignore pourquoi elle n'a pas cherché à me contacter. Même par le biais du fan club, ça aurait été sympa ! Imagine que ce soit le cas ! Qu'il soit mon fils, j'entends !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

« - Aucune idée ! Je ne peux pas le lui enlever, c'est clair. Elle l'a élevé, il ne connaît qu'elle, mais en même temps… Si c'est mon fils, je pourrais le connaître ! Sauf qu'être papa, c'est… Flippant ! Je ne connais rien de lui. Ni son prénom, ni sa date d'anniversaire !

« - Il s'appelle Gwen, faut croire et si vous l'avez conçu une semaine avant ton départ, ça nous amène à… Je ne sais pas !

« - C'était le trente Aout !

Comptant qu'il fallait neuf mois, ils décrétèrent après un rapide calcul, que l'enfant était né autour du dix juin.

« - Il faut qu'on n'en soit sûr, soupira Shane. Je veux dire, si je suis père, j'ai le droit de le savoir et de l'aider à éduquer notre enfant, non ? Pourtant elle vit ici et nous à Richmond, ça va compliquer les choses ! Je ne peux pas lui demander de déménager, quand même.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, elle refuserait ! Elle fait encore ses études, lui rappela-t-il. Pour être juge d'instruction, tu te souviens ?

« - Pour être franc, non je ne m'en souvenais pas ! Ce qui complique encore plus les choses… T'imagines qu'elle l'élève seule depuis deux ans, alors que je fais carrière et que je gagne tranquillement ma vie, de mon côté ?

« - Ouais ! Ceci dit, on n'est pas encore sûr que tu es bien le père de Gwen ! D'accord, il te ressemble, il a deux ans, ce qui, si on ajoute les neuf mois d'une grossesse nous amène à la période où tu déprimais, mais c'est peut-être une coïncidence. Ou une parente éloignée de notre famille. Enfin de celle de ton père !

« - Ouais, c'est sûr ! Et demain « e.t. » revient sur Terre, ironisa le jeune homme. Non, je suis sûr que c'est mon enfant ! Il faut que je lui parle !

« - Bonne chance, elle est dans un parc, avec Gwen, justement.

Soupirant, le jeune homme se leva et observa la neige tomber.

« - J'ai tout raté ! Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses sourires, ses rires, tout ! Et si ça se trouve, il ne sait rien de moi, dit-il en se tournant vers son cousin. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Continuer ma vie, en ignorant que j'ai peut-être un enfant ici, ou intervenir dans sa vie, lui demander des explications et un droit de visite ?

« - Y a qu'elle qui peut te répondre, t'en es conscient ?

Souriant avec amertume, il acquiesça.

* * *

« - Maman, pouquoi tu t'es énervée ta l'heure ?

« - Pour rien, mon bébé, c'est juste que les grands, ils me trouvent toujours trop jeune, pour être ta maman.

« - Pouquoi ?

« - Parce que tu es le portrait craché de ton papa, mon chéri ! T'as rien de moi !

« - Et alors ? M'en fiche, ya que toi que je n'aime.

« - Moi aussi, je te n'aime mon bout de chou ! Et ton papa m'a fait un beau cadeau en t'offrant à moi.

« - Comment y s'appelait papa ?

« - Il s'appelle Shane, le corrigea-t-elle. Il était aussi beau que toi et très gentil ! Et je crois qu'il m'aimait.

L'enfant la regarda et lui fit un câlin. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ils étaient sans cesse dans les bras de l'autre, mais cette fois-ci alors qu'ils étaient assis dans un parc, elle pleura. Silencieusement comme à chaque fois. Seules ses larmes étaient visibles.

Ils restèrent ainsi, une heure, puis elle lui proposa de rentrer. Sentant sa maman triste, Gwenaël acquiesça, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu jouer. Sur le chemin du retour, il observa sa mère qui semblait triste et ça l'affecta sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il se tint sage, écoutant sa voix, quand elle parlait. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, la plupart du temps, c'était des ordres simples, puis ils furent dans leur rue.

« - Maman, je peux aller dans le jardin ?

« - Il fait trop froid mon bonhomme. On va jouer dans ta chambre d'accord ?

« - D'accord, fit-il triste.

« - Je suis désolée, maman n'est pas joyeuse aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, fit-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Je suis désolée mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son visage. Tu me pardonnes ?

« - Vi !

Elle l'embrassa, en le remerciant de tant de gentillesse, puis le porta durant les cents mètres qu'ils leurs restaient à parcourir. L'enfant posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa maman et entoura son cou de ses petits bras.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Steve les aperçut et sourit.

« - Et bé, c'était court, constata-t-il.

« - Je suis pas super en forme, expliqua-t-elle en déshabillant son fils.

Il l'observa inquiet. Depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé sa grossesse, à aucun moment elle n'avait parue aussi triste qu'aujourd'hui et il se demanda quelle était la cause de ce chagrin. Les regardant monter en silence, il soupira. Il était certain que sa fille leur cachait quelque chose, seulement, elle avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets ? Qui n'en avait pas ? Lui-même cachait certaines choses à sa femme, quand c'était nécessaire ou qui ça ne la concernait pas, comme les petits problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec un client.

Ils restèrent deux heures à jouer ainsi, puis Connie lui demanda de sortir la poubelle. Quittant son enfant, Mitchie descendit en vitesse. Prenant le sac, elle descendit l'allée, alors qu'au même moment, Nate faisait de même. L'apercevant, il la rejoignit alors qu'elle refermait la boite en fer.

« - Mitchie ? Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Je ne cherchais pas à te juger, je te le promets.

« - C'est pas grave ! De toute façon, c'était injuste, tu as pris pour tout le monde… C'est juste qu'en ce moment… Tout le monde me demande qui est le père, ce qu'il fait, où il vit, pourquoi il n'est pas présent et ça m'énerve ! C'est vrai, pourquoi veulent-ils connaître toute ma vie ? J'aime mon fils, je l'aime pour deux, mon père joue le père de substitution et le jouera toujours ! On n'a pas besoin que son père revienne dans nos vies ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on se débrouille sans lui.

« - Il a pris peur en apprenant ta grossesse, demanda-t-il mine de rien.

« - Non, sourit-elle. Il ne l'a jamais su ! J'aurais pu lui dire mais… C'était une histoire de vacances, qui n'a pas duré longtemps ! A présent, il vit sa vie et je vis la mienne et c'est très bien ainsi.

« - Il aurait peut-être aimé l'apprendre. Je veux dire, se reprit-il en voyant son regard suspicieux, à sa place, j'aurais aimé qu'on me dise que j'allais être père. Même si je ne me sens pas prêt. Après tout, tu n'as pas été seule lors de sa conception. Pourquoi devrais-tu être seule pour l'éducation ?

« - Parce que je refuse que son père bouleverse sa vie pour nous ! Il est heureux, je le sais et moi je le suis également. Pour le moment Gwen ne me pose aucune question sur son père et c'est très bien !

« - Et le jour où il le fera, que lui diras-tu ?

« - Ce que je sais, tout simplement, dit-elle en frissonnant. Pas grand-chose certes, mais ce sera assez pour qu'il le retrouve. Et puis, c'est son portrait craché, il n'aura aucun doute en le voyant débarquer, ajouta-t-elle plus sombre.

« - Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid, constata-t-il alors qu'il avait froid également.

Elle sourit doucement et après un revoir, rentra rapidement, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit Gwenaël pleurer et sans fermer monta à l'étage, alors que Nate soupira. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, collait parfaitement avec ce que Shane lui avait confié, mais pourtant, il doutait encore ! De quoi, il ne le savait pas ! Elle avait l'air heureuse et assurait ne pas avoir besoin de son cousin, pourtant, il savait très bien qu'un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents. Pourquoi celui-ci serait différent ? Se promettant de s'arranger pour qu'ils se revoient, il rentra chez lui et envoya un rapide message à Shane, le prévenant qu'il parlait, à nouveau, avec sa voisine.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un de bouclé ! Bon, je file au lit. Je commence à avoir sommeil et puis bon, ça fait trois chapitres que j'écris d'affilés. J'espère néanmoins que vous appréciez toujours cette fic !

Missy Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Tout d'abord, désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut donc… Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci tout plein à **MiniMagiccOlOurS**, **nouna**, **pamou** (Salut, salut. Oui faudra encore attendre un peu pour les retrouvailles Shane-Mitchie, mais y a de l'avancement dans ce chapitre. J'en dis pas plus. Bisous), **Jessica54540** (Salut la belle. Euh non désolée on ne sait pas pourquoi Gwen pleurait, ce n'était pas pertinent. Dans ma tête, il s'était juste cogné en fait. Pour la réaction de Mitchie quand elle saura que Shane n'est pas très loin, tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre, promis. =) Bisous), **amy_chan**, **Solen** (Salut la miss. Pas de souci si t'as pas eu le temps de donner ton avis sur le chapitre précédent. =) Oh c'est très gentil ce que tu me dis. Ça me touche =) Ouais j'avais envie qu'on sache comment Shane avait vécu ce moment de son côté donc… Oui j'avoue qu'elle y est allée un peu fort en criant après Nate mais bon. Au moins, les choses sont claires maintenant lol. Bisous miss et bon courage pour tes révisions), **Bina** **1996** et **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Ouais elle est très forte pour ne pas avoir percutée. Reste plus qu'à voir quand elle va s'en apercevoir. Bisous) pour leur reviews qui me font trop rire en fait. Certains jours, c'est même vous qui me donnez le courage de m'accrocher. =)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 04**

_Finalement, j'étais heureux que mes parents aient déménagé, dans cette petite ville. Certes, je n'y connaissais personne, hormis mon meilleur ami et cousin, et sa famille ! Mais au moins, j'avais revu Mitchie. Oui, parce qu'à ce moment de l'histoire, j'étais persuadé que celle que j'avais serré contre moi, durant ce moment unique à Miami et la voisine de mon cousin était la même personne. Tout comme je sentais, au fond de moi, que cet enfant qui me ressemblait étrangement était mon fils ! Ce fut Nate, une fois de plus qui m'apporta la confirmation. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que je lui avais avoué cette rencontre qui m'avait changé et qui allait certainement changer ma vie ! Du moins, si j'étais réellement papa d'un charmant bambin de deux ans, qui répondait au nom de Gwen. En admettant que sa maman accepte de me revoir ! Ceci dit, pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Nous ne nous étions pas quittés en nous envoyant les pires mots à la figure, puisque nous avions que très peu parlé, mais rien n'est plus compliqué qu'une femme, selon mon père ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'allais pas tarder à m'en apercevoir !_

* * *

Mitchie se leva en souriant. Nous étions le vingt-trois décembre et elle avait fait tous ses achats pour Noël. Son enfant aurait un tricycle, sa mère une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de se balader pour acheter le cadeau de Steve, Connie s'était arrêtée devant une bijouterie et les lui avait montrées. Quant à son père, il allait avoir trois nouveaux pulls, plus une écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée de ses mains. Elle s'y était mise durant sa grossesse et Gwenaël avait eu ses premières créations. Une écharpe à pompons assortit à un chapeau, un gilet, pour quand il faisait froid dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'une couverture et des chaussons. Elle ne savait faire guère plus, mais à présent il était trop grand pour qu'elle l'habille de tricots, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. De plus, même si elle aimait le tricot, elle s'ennuyait vite à compter simplement les mailles, les rangs, les centimètres, ou autre.

Sortant de la douche, elle rejoignit sa famille au salon. Elle reprit son livre qu'elle avait laissé la veille, et se replongea dans ses révisions, malgré sa légère migraine. Durant une heure, il régna dans la maison, une ambiance des plus calmes, seulement brisée par les rires de Gwenaël devant les grimaces de son grand-père. Arrêtant sa lecture quelques secondes, Mitchie les regarda faire, puis sourit. Oui, comme elle l'avait dit à Nate, ils n'avaient pas besoin de Shane pour être heureux. Connie était en train de vérifier qu'elle avait tous les ingrédients pour le repas de Noël, quand on sonna à la porte.

« - Bougez pas, j'y vais, dit-elle.

« - Je sais pas pour papa, mais j'avais pas l'intention de quitter mon fauteuil, pour ma part !

« - Fille ingrate, rit sa mère en s'éloignant.

Ils rirent, puis Steve reprit son activité, qui consistait à faire rire son petit fils. Il l'adorait, mais il pensait souvent à ce jeune père de famille, qui ne saurait jamais qu'il avait un enfant.

« - Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas dehors, sourit Connie.

« - On vous dérange pas ?

« - Bien sûr que non, Penelope ! C'est ton fils ?

« - Et oui, Nate Anderson, musicien le jour et grand rêveur la nuit, se présenta le jeune homme en souriant.

Tout en riant, ils arrivèrent au salon. Mitchie les salua avant de continuer ses révisions, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous. Une fois les cafés servis, ils rirent en voyant la grimace de la jeune femme et de celle de son enfant.

« - C'est quoi qui pu, demanda Gwenaël.

« - C'est rien mon bébé ! Tu viens avec maman ?

« - Vi, cria-t-il toujours content d'être dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci ferma son livre et l'assit sur ses genoux, avant de lui faire un bisou hawaïen.

« - Dis-moi Mitchie, tu n'as rien oublié, demanda le docteur.

« - Non, non, je sais très bien qu'il a un vaccin à faire, sourit-elle, mais il n'aime pas les piqûres et surtout je n'ai pas, encore, été acheter le vaccin, désolée doc ! Ce n'est pas demain que vous nous verrez au cabinet !

« - Maman on va crire ?

« - Ecrire, le reprit-elle.

« - Ecrire, dit-il en buttant sur le mot. Te plait !

« - C'est parti ! Au revoir doc !

Sur ces mots, elle conduisit son fils à l'étage. Alors qu'elle était sur la seconde marche, Nate lui demanda si ça les ennuyait s'il restait avec eux.

« - Euh non, mais il ne faudra pas rire, fit-elle sévèrement.

« - D'accord !

Sur ces mots, ils reprirent l'ascension de l'escalier et une fois dans le couloir, le petit tendit sa main de libre au jeune homme, qui la prit gêné. Pour sa part, Mitchie trouva la scène touchante, mais ne dit rien. « Ce serait plus mignon, si c'était son père, soupira-t-elle. » Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et il la complimenta pour sa déco. Les meubles étaient blancs, malgré les nombreux autocollants de personnages de Disney. La petite bibliothèque recelant des chefs d'œuvres de cette entreprise, ainsi que de contes classique, comme Charles Perrault, ou les frères Grimm. Dans un coin, un coffre débordait de jeux. « Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit malheureux, songea Nate. Même s'il ne connaît pas son père. » Il observa la jeune femme s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, le petit dans ses bras, un cahier ouvert devant eux. Ils parlaient d'un chat jaune.

« - Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi Gwen et je crois qu'il faudrait que sa niche ne soit qu'une couverture. Tu sais, en fait, elle cacherait l'entrée de sa vraie maison !

« - Pouquoi ?

« - Tu imagines papy vivre dans une niche, demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

Il secoua vivement la tête et elle sourit, en lui demandant l'accord pour ajouter ce détail. Les rejoignant, il lut par-dessus son épaule et dut se mordre violemment la lèvre en découvrant un morceau de l'histoire.

« - Pourquoi votre chien est jaune à rayures bleu ?

« - Pas que, j'aime bien le jaune et maman le bleu !

« - Je vois, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Durant une demi-heure, ils travaillèrent à trois et juste pour embêter l'enfant, Nate lui posa un tas de questions, parfois inutiles, parfois non, sous le regard amusé de sa maman. A midi, ils descendirent. La famille Anderson étant invitée à manger, ils s'attablèrent et Mitchie fit manger son fils avant d'attaquer son assiette.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement et vers quinze heures, quand ce fut l'heure pour Gwenaël de faire sa sieste, ils rentèrent chez eux. Nate était perplexe. L'enfant était adorable et sa maman ne semblait pas en vouloir au père, peut-être que Shane arriverait à se faire accepter et à entrer dans leurs vies, définitivement ! Souriant, il prévint son cousin des informations qu'il venait d'avoir. Presque aussitôt, il l'appela en l'inondant de questions à leur sujet.

« - Ecoute, j'en sais rien, si elle pense encore à toi, rit-il. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'est pas malheureux, qu'elle l'aime et que c'est réciproque ! Oh et il a une imagination débordante ! Tu devrais la rencontrer. Tu sais au moins pour savoir si t'es son père ou non ! Elle n'a pas l'air de mordre, tu peux me croire !

« - Je vais y penser !

Ils discutèrent une heure, puis raccrochèrent. Il prit sa guitare, et alla dans le jardin. Il avait toujours aimé joué dehors, qu'importe le temps, aussi, il se contenta de se couvrir et s'assit sur une chaise, en posant ses pieds sur une autre. Il joua distraitement, en repensant à la tournure des évènements. A aucun moment, il n'aurait imaginé qu'en venant voir ses parents en vacances, il apprendrait que son cousin était papa et donc lui grand oncle. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de tante Jeanne quand elle va l'apprendre, sourit-il. »

Le reste de la journée fut calme pour Mitchie qui coucha son fils après qu'ils aient parlé de Noël. La maison était décorée, ainsi que le sapin traditionnel et il était pressé que le père Noël passe. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, elle resta avec lui plus longtemps, en lui caressant les cheveux, assise sur le fauteuil avec lui dans ses bras. Le regardant, elle sentit son cœur fondre. Même lorsqu'il dormait, il ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était simplement le portrait craché de son père. Connie décrétait que non, qu'il avait certain de ses traits, mais Mitchie ne les voyait pas. En le regardant, elle ne voyait que Shane. A travers ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux noirs, son sourire attendrissant même dans sa façon de rire.

« - Je t'aime mon bébé, murmura-t-elle dans le noir. Allez au lit !

Soupirant, elle se leva, le coucha avant de le couvrir, et d'allumer la veilleuse avant de sortir sans bruit. N'étant pas fatiguée, elle alla dans sa chambre et sortit de sous son lit, un classeur qui rassemblait tout ce qui était paru sur le père de son fils. Au fils des ans, il avait embellit et elle se demanda s'il avait gardé son sens de l'humour, si particulier et sa douceur, tellement attendrissante. Certains soirs, comme celui-ci, qui était froid, elle rêvait qu'il était dans leurs vies. Ils vivraient ensemble et il la prendrait dans ses bras, pour la réchauffer comme lors de cette unique rencontre. Elle observa les photos, mélancolique, puis sourit avant de les ranger. Il avait changé sa vie, sans le savoir, en lui offrant un véritable trésor. Pourtant, des fois, elle s'imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie, si elle avait avorté, comme elle l'avait pensé au départ ! Elle aurait terminé d'apprendre à faire de la moto, c'était certain et peut-être se serait-elle lancée dans la musique. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Elle sortait moins, c'était sûr, mais hormis ce détail, sa vie n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle voyait ses amies, surtout Sierra, qui adorait Gwenaël et qui connaissait l'histoire véritable de sa conception et sortait souvent, l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle finissait, après seize heures, elle allait boire un verre au bar face à la fac. Rarement ceci dit, puisque ses parents avaient posé quelques conditions quand elle leur avait annoncé sa grossesse. La première serait qu'elle ne devait pas arrêter ses études. Elle passerait ses SAT par correspondance, puis entrerait à la faculté de droit. La seconde était qu'il était hors de question qu'elle continue à aller aux fêtes où elle était invitée, ou qu'elle sorte en laissant ses parents s'occuper de son enfant. En fille raisonnable, Mitchie les avait acceptées sans broncher avant d'en ajouter une. C'était elle qui le coucherait chaque soir et jamais Connie ou Steve ne l'avait mis au lit. Elle avait été présente chaque soir, passant un moment unique avec lui. Elle s'endormit cette nuit-là avec l'impression que ses parents pouvaient être fiers d'elle, malgré sa grossesse, qu'ils avaient toujours trouvée précoce. « Au moins, il ignore que le papa bosse dans la musique et vend chaque jour des disques, ni même qu'il est connu et adulé par un tas de minettes, songea-t-elle avec regret. »

A minuit cependant, elle fut réveillée par les pleurs de son fils. Sortant de son lit, elle le rejoignit en se frottant les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as mon bébé, demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

« - J'ai fait un caucemar, fit-il les joues humides.

« - Chut, c'est rien ! Maman est là, maintenant, dit-elle en le sortant de son lit. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

Il la regarda à travers ses larmes et hocha faiblement la tête. Souriant, elle embrassa son front, puis réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de trouver ses mots.

« - Il était une fois, une princesse qui n'était pas comme les autres ! Elle aimait faire de la moto, chanter à tue-tête, juste pour le plaisir et surtout, elle refusait de se marier à un prince et de gouverner un royaume ! Elle avait envie de liberté, de courir dans les champs quand l'envie la prendrait, de visiter le monde entier et de faire du rodéo comme les cow-boys ! Seulement un jour, elle apprit que son père, le roi, venait de la fiancer à un prince, aussi beau qu'ennuyeux ! Il était le contraire d'elle et elle pleura en songeant que sa vie allait être ennuyeuse ! Assise dans un parc, elle pleura longtemps, sur sa liberté volée, quand un chevalier passa. Il ne savait rien d'elle, mais pourtant, il la consola, comme s'il l'avait vu grandir. Il semblait si gentil qu'elle lui raconta pourquoi elle pleurait et il lui sourit. Ils étaient pareils ! Lui aussi aimait parcourir le monde, sur le dos d'un cheval, dormir à la belle étoile et être libre ! Ils restèrent longtemps assis dans ce parc à imaginer qu'ils faisaient la route ensemble, puis il lui proposa de s'enfuir. C'était insensé, pourtant, elle le suivit ! Ils quittèrent le royaume durant la nuit, galopant à travers bois, pour gagner le plus d'avance possible ! La princesse savait que quand son père découvrirait qu'elle s'était enfuie, il la ferait rechercher et elle ne voulait pas revenir à son ancienne vie. Durant un an, ils furent complètement libres et tombèrent amoureux. Ils partageaient leurs journées entre les promenades au bord de l'eau et les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient. Seulement, un jour, les soldats de son père les retrouvèrent et la ramenèrent de force dans son royaume ! Le chevalier ne fit rien pour la retenir et elle en eut le cœur brisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit les suivre sagement, alors que les soldats ne lui avaient rien demandé. Ils arrivèrent au château deux jours plus tard et devant ses yeux ébahis, il se présenta au roi, comme le prince à qui elle avait été fiancée. Folle de joie, elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de lui demander pourquoi il se faisait passer pour un prince ennuyeux, sourit-elle avant de s'apercevoir que Gwenaël s'était rendormit.

Elle le recoucha et embrassa son front, avant de regagner son lit. En s'endormant, elle sourit et imagina que Shane allait revenir dans sa vie, tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure et se prépara avant de s'occuper de son fils. Quand ils furent prêts, elle les habilla chaudement, puis ils allèrent au jardin pour faire le bonhomme de neige promis. Il avait neigé toute la nuit et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche.

Alors qu'ils terminaient la première boule, Nate les salua sa guitare à la main. Comme chaque jour, ou presque, il s'assit dans le jardin et joua l'esprit ailleurs. Seulement, malgré lui, il reprit une de leur chanson et Mitchie tourna vivement la tête. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait l'impression de rater quelque chose et l'impression se fit plus pressante à mesure que son voisin jouait.

« - Naty, mon p'tit pote, cria une voix depuis la baie vitrée. Comment tu vas ?

« - Jay ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, la veille de Noël ?

« - Devine ! Vous me manquiez ton cousin et toi, alors j'ai décidé de squatter ! De toute façon, mes parents partent à Aspen ! Mademoiselle Grace a décidé qu'ils devaient faire la fête là-bas.

Mitchie écouta la conversation d'une oreille.

« - Gwen tu veux bien demander une carotte et le vieux chapeau à mamie, sourit-elle.

« - Vi !

Il frappa dans ses mains et entra en courant. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme termina l'homme blanc, puis attendit sagement le retour de son bébé.

« - Dis donc, mignonne ta voisine ! Tu jouais pour elle et son frère ?

« - Tu ignores complètement de quoi tu parles Jay ! Je jouais pour moi, c'est tout. Bien qu'effectivement, elle soit mignonne, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« - Dis donc, vous avez pas fini de parler de moi, comme si je ne vous entendez pas, leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Non ! Que veux-tu, nous ne sommes que des hommes, se moqua son voisin.

« - Quelle excuse … Minable !

« - Qu'ien maman !

« - Ah merci mon chéri, dit-elle en lui prenant le chapeau qu'elle posa sur la tête de leur construction avant de placer la carotte. Voilà, maintenant il est parfait qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Y ressembe à papa ?

« - Pas vraiment, rit-elle. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« - Pace que l'aute jour, t'as dit à ma maicresse que mon papa y l'était parfait !

« - C'est exact, dit-elle en lui faisant face, accroupie dans la neige, mais ton papa ne ressemble pas à un bonhomme de neige !

« - La vache ! Depuis quand Shane a un jumeau de trois ans, s'étonna Jason en apercevant l'enfant.

Tournant la tête, Mitchie regarda Nate, puis son ami et comprit. « Voilà d'où venait cette impression de rater quelque chose ! J'ai beau être fan des _Tous pour un_, je n'ai même pas reconnu Nate. Quelle idiote ! Et dire que je lui ai dit que Gwen ressemblait à son père ! Shane va forcément être au courant, songea-t-elle et il va vouloir me le prendre ! Non, je ne le laisserais pas faire ! » Sans un mot, elle se leva et sourit.

« - Allez viens mon trésor, on va demander à mamie une tasse de chocolat chaud, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire et elle le prit dans ses bras, pour rentrer plus vite, fermant derrière elle.

* * *

« - J'ai raté un truc ou quoi ? Elle n'est quand même pas mère à son âge !

« - Si Jason et je crois que tu viens de faire une bourde, soupira Nate. J'appelle Shane pour le prévenir !

Sur ces mots, il prévint son cousin du problème et celui-ci l'autorisa à raconter à leur meilleur ami, les grandes lignes de l'histoire.

« - Montons, ce que j'ai à t'apprendre doit rester secret pour le moment !

Ils filèrent dans sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée, Nate reprit.

« - Tu te souviens quand Shane était déprimé à son retour de Miami, il y a trois ans ?

« - Ouais ! Il ne voulait rien nous dire ! C'était vexant !

« - Vexant mais justifié ! Une semaine auparavant, il a rencontré une fille dont il est tombé amoureux ! Ils ont… Disons qu'ils ont couché ensemble alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est partie sans lui dire au revoir, parce qu'elle rentrait dans la nuit. Shane l'a cherché sans la trouver, voulant avoir son numéro, pour rester en contact ! Seulement, il ne l'a pas eu, d'où sa déprime en revenant ! Et maintenant qu'on a vu Mitchie, ma voisine, jouer avec son fils, on pense qu'il s'agit de la Mitchie qu'il a rencontré et que suite à leur nuit, elle a eu un enfant.

« - D'ou la ressemblance frappante avec ton cousin ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? Je veux dire, si elle n'avait même pas son numéro elle aurait dû avorter !

« - Exact, mais pour une raison qu'on ignore, elle l'a gardé ! Maintenant, je suis censé me rapprocher d'elle, afin d'avoir la réponse à cette question !

« - En révélant, devant elle, qu'il ressemblait à Shane, elle a pigé qu'on le connaissait et donc elle risque de ne plus vouloir te parler, de peur qu'on parle au papa !

Nate acquiesça simplement. C'était ce que Shane et lui craignait, justement. Surtout son cousin qui se voyait déjà l'aider à élever leur enfant. Il avait même décidé qu'une fois qu'elle aurait terminé ses études, il lui proposerait de venir vivre avec lui, mais il ignorait comment lui présenter son projet sans qu'elle parte en courant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie déposa son fils au sol et lui enleva ses vêtements de dehors, avant de l'emmener à la cuisine, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. « Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, à présent ! Il frappera bientôt à la porte et exigera peut-être même un test Adn, pour prouver que c'est le sien avant de me l'enlever. Ce serait normal, après tout ! Il gagne bien sa vie et ne vit plus chez ses parents lui ! Mais qui s'occupera de Gwen quand il sera en tournée ? Il ne va pas l'emmener avec lui, quand même ? De toute façon, je ne le laisserais pas me l'enlever sans me battre ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a changé ses couches, qui l'a rassuré après chaque cauchemar, qui s'est levé la nuit pour lui donner à manger. Il ne saura pas comment le calmer, l'éduquer ! Je veux qu'il ait une enfance calme et non pas balloté d'une nourrice à une autre, à cause d'un père absent ! » Cependant, malgré qu'elle sache que ses parents l'aideraient à le garder auprès d'eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur à imaginer qu'il réussisse à le lui enlever. Priant pour que ça n'arrive pas, elle se promit de faire attention à ses déplacements dans les prochains jours. Prenant la tasse que sa mère lui tendait, elle la remercia, puis s'assit au salon, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil préféré.

A midi, ils mangèrent joyeusement et elle profita de ce jour de Noël comme si c'était le dernier qu'elle passerait avec Gwenaël. Tandis qu'il faisait sa sieste, elle aida sa mère pour le repas de fête, comme chaque année et cacha les ennuis qui risqueraient d'arriver dans les prochains jours. Depuis toujours, Connie adorait Noël. L'ambiance, les décorations des maisons, les chants de Noël qui raisonnaient toute la journée dans la maison. De plus cette année serait le premier où Gwenaël déballerait lui-même ses cadeaux et Mitchie se surprit à être pressée de le voir découvrir ce que le père Noël lui avait acheté avec l'argent de sa famille.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable. Après le repas, Mitchie prit sa guitare et joua les mélodies pendant que les trois autres chantaient les paroles. A titre exceptionnel et parce que c'était Noël, elle autorisa son fils à rester debout jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, puis monta le coucher. Elle resta cependant plus longtemps avec lui, et ils dansèrent sur _Deck the halls_, durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne lui raconte une histoire de Noël. Quand il fut endormi, elle l'embrassa et le coucha. Allant chercher ses cadeaux, elle les déposa au pied de l'arbre et discuta avec ses parents.

« - Je me souviens de ton premier Noël comme si c'était hier, sourit Connie. Enfin ton troisième, le premier, tu n'avais que deux mois et au second, tu ne marchais pas ! Mais quand tu as su marcher, tu nous as réveillés à sept heures avec ton père ! Tu étais pressée d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ! On a bien essayé de te faire dormir encore un peu, mais sans succès. Tu étais si impatiente que tu dansais dans ton lit, en chantant les phrases de _Joy to the World_ que tu connaissais. On a fini par craquer et on t'a sortie de ton lit ! Tu étais si mignonne en arrachant le papier de tes cadeaux, en t'émerveillant d'avoir un trotteur, ou une poupée !

« - Poupée qui n'a vécue que trois mois, grimaça son père avant de sourire.

« - Désolée ! Promis la prochaine poupée que vous m'offrirez, j'en prendrais soin, se moqua-t-elle.

« - On va y réfléchir, tu es peut-être encore trop jeune !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Steve demanda :

« - Tu sais Mitchie, tu devrais essayer de retrouver son père ! Il voudra sûrement le connaître, plus tard et il risque de t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir cherché.

« - Je sais mais… J'ai peur qu'une fois qu'il se sache papa, il me le prenne ! Il serait dans son droit ! Et puis, imaginez qu'il vive à Seattle ou à Santa-Barbara et qu'il gagne sa vie ? Il pourrait mieux l'éduquer que moi et je ne verrais mon bébé qu'un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances. Ce serait trop dur !

« - Je comprends ma puce mais un jour, tu seras sans doute confrontée à cette situation !

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement, en songeant que ça risquait d'arriver plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Tremblant à l'idée qu'il lui soit enlevé, elle se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui caressa les cheveux.

« - Mon grand bébé, chuchota-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, si son père veut te l'enlever, on fera tout pour l'en empêcher !

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais embrassa ses parents. Ils restèrent blottis ainsi durant une demi-heure, puis elle finit par aller se coucher, en arguant qu'elle risquait d'être réveillée de bonne heure. Ils rirent, puis elle fila. Elle se changea mais fut incapable de dormir dans son lit. Prenant sa couette, elle alla dans la chambre de son fils et s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil, où elle se couvrit. La fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit rapidement, pour être brutalement réveillé par son fils qui l'appelait depuis son lit.

« - Maman, tu dors ?

« - Non mon chéri ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Tu crois que le père Noël y les passé ?

« - Voyons d'abord quelle heure il est, sourit-elle. Huit heures du matin ? Je pense qu'en effet, il doit être passé ! Tu veux qu'on aille réveiller papy et mamie ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et elle sourit. Prenant son appareil numérique, elle régla sur la caméra et l'emmena dans la chambre parentale. Ouvrant doucement la porte, elle sourit en les voyant dormir.

« - Vas-y, mon grand !

Elle commença aussitôt à filmer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à monter sur le lit, mais y réussit et tout content sauta dessus en appelant les deux adultes, pour qu'ils se réveillent. Connie ouvrit les yeux la première.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Comment t'as fait pour sortir de ton lit, toi ?

« - Maman, répondit-il en montrant Mitchie restée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Celle-ci fit, à ses parents, un grand sourire innocent et ils descendirent tous les quatre, au salon. Dès qu'il vit les paquets, Gwenaël courut pour aller les ouvrir sous les regards amusés des plus grands. Il déballa les cadeaux comme il put et découvrit tous ses petits trésors. Il voulut jouer avec sa boite de construction et Steve la lui ouvrit. Arrêtant de filmer, la jeune femme prit ses cadeaux et sourit en voyant le sien. Comme l'indiquait la carte, il venait de ses parents et de son fils. Elle l'ouvrit donc doucement et les remercia de tout cœur, en voyant le médaillon. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà une photo de son fils ainsi qu'une mèche de ses cheveux. Les embrassant tous les trois, elle guetta la réaction de ses parents, devant leurs présents et fut ravie en voyant qu'ils plaisaient.

Et voilà ! Oui bon Noël n'est pas terrible, mais en même temps avec un enfant, on ne peut guère faire la fête, non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

Missy Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Encore une fois désolée du retard. Tout est expliqué ci-après. En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire malgré les retards. Et merci naturellement à **amy_chan**, **Bina 1996**, **pamou**, (Salut toi. Pour les retrouvailles, va encore falloir dans un certain sens. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. =) Bisous), **Jessica54540** (Hello girl. Ouais chez moi non plus Noël ce n'est pas génial mais bon. Non comme tu vas le voir, Shane a encore une source d'information lool. Promis, je vais faire mon possible pour ne jamais arrêter d'écrire lol. Bisous et merci), **nouna**, **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Et oui, elle a enfin compris qui était Nate. Merci Jason quoi ! lool Euh ouais pour les retrouvailles (je parle de conversations) c'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais promis, c'est dans le prochain chapitre en logique. Bisous) et **MiniMagiCcOlOuRs** pour leurs reviews. Merci, merci, merci ! Et merci à ceux qui lisent en silence. J'espère que vous appréciez ?

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

**Chris87 :** Je suis absolument, terriblement désolée pour les retards de surprises ces dernières semaines. Ce n'est en aucun cas la fautes de miss T mais la mienne. Je vous remercie de lui rester fidèle malgré tout. Je sais que l'attente est longue pour vous à chaque fois vu les différents retournements de situations et super intrigue de ses fics. Voilà donc le suivant avec quelques jours de retards encore une fois.

Bonne Lecture à tous

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 05**

_Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas la réaction qu'elle a eue en me revoyant, ce jour-là ! __Certes, ça faisait trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, malgré qu'elle ait gardé l'enfant que je lui avais fait ! Mais était-ce une raison pour réagir ainsi ? Plus tard, elle m'a expliqué les raisons, et si ses suppositions m'ont blessé, je ne lui en ai pas touché un mot ! Elle avait suffisamment souffert, d'élever seule notre enfant. A ce propos, pourquoi l'a-t-elle gardé ? Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé ! Venant d'une autre, j'aurais pu penser que c'était pour pouvoir dire à la presse people qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec Shane Gray__, mais elle non. D'une part, elle n'était pas comme ça, et de deux, vu la réaction qu'elle a eu ce matin-là, je doute qu'elle aurait revendiqué ma paternité, aux yeux de tous. Non, si la presse venait à savoir que j'ai un enfant, ça ne viendrait que de moi, ou de mon entourage, puisque ses parents ignoraient complètement que j'étais le père. Elle m'a raconté la belle histoire qu'elle avait fait avaler, et j'avoue j'aurais aimé que ça se passe ainsi ! Qu'on se soit aimé en secret durant une semaine avant de faire l'amour, mais, on a été rapide, et un peu bête de__ ne pas s'être protégés. Enfin au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal ! Ceci dit, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire deux fois la même bêtise. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours aimé cette Mitchie que j'avais consolé dans un parc, une semaine avant mon retour à New York. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de copine après cette rencontre. Quant à elle, elle m'a avoué qu'une fois que sa grossesse avait été visible, on ne frappait plus à sa porte, mais qu'elle s'en moquait ! Elle allait être mère et l'amour maternel est plus fort que le véritable amour. Tout ça pour dire que je me demande si j'avais bien fait de venir ce matin-là ! Chez mon cousin, pas chez elle, naturellement !_

* * *

Chez les Anderson, tout le monde dormait encore, quand le téléphone sonna. Rory se leva de mauvaise grâce, et répondit, en pensant que c'était peut-être le cabinet qui appelait.

« - Joyeux Noël, hurla son neveu.

« - Shane, tu te rends compte qu'il n'est que dix heures ?

« - Mais … Mais, c'est Noël, fit-il comme s'il pleurait, avant de reprendre, Nate est debout ? Son portable est éteint !

« - Il dort encore et figure-toi qu'on fait tous la même chose ! Rappelle plus tard, tu seras gentil !

« - Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà eu mes cadeaux, je peux être un méchant garçon jusqu'au trente et un décembre, se moqua-t-il. Au fait maman demande si on peut passer à midi ?

« - Tu ne me laisseras pas me recoucher, avoue ?

« - C'est effectivement pas dans mes projets ! Sauf si tu me passes mon cousin, naturellement, fit-il doucereusement.

« - Attends deux minutes, je le réveille. Après tout, pas de raison que je sois le seul debout !

« - Voilà une parole sensée mon oncle !

Posant le combiné, Rory alla réveiller sa femme, puis son fils, qui grimaça en voyant qu'il n'avait dormi que six heures.

« - Téléphone pour toi, le prévint son père. La prochaine fois, dis à tes copines de ne pas appeler avant treize heures !

« - De qui tu parles, demanda-t-il perdu avant de prendre le combiné. Allo ?

« - Nate, fit Shane qui ayant entendu la remarque de son oncle déguisa sa voix pour lui donner un aspect féminin.

« - Euh ouais ! C'est qui ?

« - Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? On est allée ensemble en cours ! J'étais toujours derrière toi en anglais, et je passais mon temps à te regarder.

« - Angie, demanda-t-il en grimaçant. Comment t'as eu ce numéro ?

« - Fastoche ! J'ai croisé Shane récemment, et il me l'a donné dans un battement de cils.

« - Je vais le tuer, grogna-t-il.

« - Allez reste zen cousin, j'ai pas vu Angie depuis deux ans, se moqua Shane. Dis-moi, tu seras opérationnel à midi ?

« - Oui, mais tu vas être mort avant treize heures !

Ils rirent, puis après l'avoir prévenu de sa visite, ils raccrochèrent. Si Nate fila sous la douche, Shane pour sa part, rit de bon cœur, avant de prévenir ses parents qu'ils étaient les bienvenus pour midi. Pour sa part, il espérait voir Mitchie et Gwen jouer au jardin. Nate lui avait dit qu'ils avaient fait un bonhomme de neige la veille et il regretta de ne pas avoir assisté à cette scène. Durant deux heures, il ne pensa qu'à elle, et lorsqu'il monta en voiture, il soupira. Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de le voir ? Rien n'était moins sûr ! Comme le disait souvent son père, les filles étaient compliquées à comprendre et plus encore à prévoir !

* * *

De son côté, Mitchie proposa à son fils d'aller faire un tour de vélo, et il accepta. Lui mettant manteau, écharpe, moufles et bonnet, elle se couvrit également, puis ils partirent essayer le tricycle. Ils allèrent jusqu'au parc, et il essaya de pédaler aussi vite que possible, alors que sa mère tenait la poignée l'empêchant ainsi de s'épuiser. Elle n'eut pas conscience que Nate la regarda passer en souriant, avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, elle nota la présence de Gaël. Il avait finalement quitté Kelly, et à présent papillonnait d'une fille à l'autre, en brisant plus de cœur qu'il n'avait de printemps au compteur. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, alors qu'il roucoulait avec sa copine du moment, il l'apostropha :

« - Bah alors, son père n'est pas avec toi ?

« - Bonjour à toi aussi Gaël ! As-tu passé un bon Noël ? Tu dois être sa nouvelle copine ? Enchantée, moi c'est Mitchie, une conquête !

« - Laly, se présenta-t-elle. C'est ton fils ?

« - Oui, mais pas celui de Gaël heureusement ! Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, elle repartit en souriant doucement. Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux.

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, il regrettait de l'avoir trompé. C'était une des seules filles qu'il avait réellement aimé. Kelly ne comptait même pas, pour lui. Ce soir-là, il avait bu plus que raison et quand elle l'avait allumé, il avait momentanément oublié qu'il avait une copine. Il s'en était voulu dès le lendemain et l'avait appelé, par honnêteté. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui pardonnerait son écart de conduite, mais non. Pour elle la fidélité passait avant le reste, aussi, énervé qu'elle ne comprenne pas à quel point il se sentait misérable, il l'avait quitté. Pour ensuite se mettre avec sa rivale, en pensant qu'elle lui demanderait une seconde chance. Seulement, elle avait tourné la page, et avait eu un enfant avec un autre. A présent, elle respirait la douceur, et il devait se l'avouer, la maternité lui allait très bien. Il était dans la même fac qu'elle et grinçait souvent des dents en entendant les mecs de leur âge parler d'elle comme un morceau de viande appétissant. Seulement, elle ne se rendait compte de rien, ne vivant que pour son fils. Il avait souvent voulu connaître le nom du chanceux qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras, et qui faisait son bonheur visiblement, mais elle esquivait chacune de ses questions, ou tournait autour du pot. Comme cette fois où il l'avait vu, alors qu'il était avec Kelly. Il savait juste qu'il s'appelait Shane et qu'il voulait devenir architecte, et surtout qu'il était doux, selon elle. Tournant la tête vers sa copine du moment, il retint un soupir. C'était une gentille fille mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Celle-ci regardait son ex et posa la main sur son ventre. Comprenant trop bien ce geste, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il mette un terme à cette histoire. Certes il voulait des enfants, mais pas avec elle. « Mitchie aurait été parfaite, se dit-il, mais elle est prise et ça a l'air de durer ! »

* * *

La jeune femme tourna à gauche, avec son fils et lui demanda s'il aimait son cadeau. Le sourire qu'il lui fit la rassura. Visiblement, il l'aimait beaucoup. Contente de faire son bonheur, ils continuèrent leur balade puis rentèrent chez eux, peu avant midi. Elle lui lava les mains, et l'assit à table pour manger, avant de l'aider. Il savait manger seul, mais il en mettait encore à côté. Rêvant au moment où il serait capable de manger sans son aide, elle sourit distraitement. Revoir Gaël ne l'avait pas troublée. Elle le croisait souvent dans les couloirs de la fac, souvent aux bras d'une fille et souriait de le voir ainsi. Ignorant les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard, elle en avait conclu qu'il changeait souvent de copine pour ne pas revivre la rupture avec Kelly. Ils étaient restés ensemble neuf mois, puisqu'ils avaient rompu peu après son accouchement.

* * *

Dans la maison voisine, l'ambiance était plus festive. La famille de Shane venait d'arriver, et après les traditionnels Joyeux Noël, ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux. S'exilant, les deux cousins parlèrent à voix basse.

« - Tu l'as revu ?

« - Ce matin ! Je sortais de la douche, et elle était déjà en train de balader Gwen, dans un tricycle ! Dis-moi, si c'est vraiment ton fils, qu'elle le confirme, je veux dire, tu vas lui offrir quoi pour Noël ?

« - Je sais pas trop ! J'ignore ce qu'il aime. Je demanderais à sa jolie maman de m'accompagner, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

« - C'est une idée ! Reste à savoir si elle acceptera.

Ils restèrent pensifs durant quelques secondes, puis sourirent. Durant le repas qui suivit, Shane chercha ce qu'il pourrait offrir à la maman. Certes, il n'était pas obligé, mais quelque chose l'attirait chez elle, et il voulait qu'elle le sache, sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent au jardin, afin d'être tranquille. Leurs mères étant trop frileuses pour venir, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Ils commencèrent donc à parler de leur nouvel album. Ils devaient, pendant leurs vacances, écrire quelques textes selon leur agent, afin de prendre un peu d'avance. Seulement avec tous ces évènements, Shane avait la tête vide.

Peu de temps après, Gwen arriva au jardin et salua son bonhomme avant de s'asseoir au sol, où il commença à faire un château de neige. Les deux garçons le regardèrent amusés. Peu après, sa jeune maman arriva, les poings sur les hanches.

« - Gwenaël qu'est-ce que ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

« - Que tu m'aimais, demanda-t-il naïvement.

« - De ne pas t'asseoir quand le sol est mouillé, le reprit-elle en souriant.

« - Vi, mais c'est pas amusant de rester debout.

« - Bouge pas, je vais chercher ton banc, soupira-t-elle.

Avisant son voisin, qui n'était pas caché par le chêne, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait garder un œil sur lui.

« - J'en ai pour dix minutes maximum, mais il veut à tout prix jouer dans la neige !

« - Aucun problème ! Cherche son banc l'esprit tranquille, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« - Merci, c'est gentil !

Aussitôt elle rentra et les deux s'accoudèrent à la barrière pour le regarder jouer.

« - Shane, mon frère, t'es là, déclara-t-on depuis l'entrée du jardin.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Jason arriver tranquillement. Seulement, l'enfant leva la tête à l'entente de son second prénom, et demanda :

« - Quoi ?

Les garçons se serrèrent la main, sous le regard perdu de l'enfant.

« - Un problème bonhomme, demanda l'habitant des lieux.

« - Vi ! Pouquoi ton copain y m'a appelé ?

« - Il a dit Shane pas Gwen, le reprit-il.

« - Je sais ! Mais je m'appelle aussi comme ça. Gwenaël, pas que maman aime bien les betons, et Shane comme mon papa, fit-il tout fier.

« - Comme ton papa ? Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - C'est maman qui l'a dit. Mon papa y s'appelle Shane, il aime le vert et le chocolat. Comme maman et moi !

« - Tiens donc ! Ta maman te parle de ton papa, fit le jeune homme en regardant son cousin.

« - Vi ! Pas tout le temps, mais quand je demande.

« - Et elle t'a dit comment ils se sont rencontrés, demanda Shane.

« - Dans un parc sous la pluie ! Pouquoi ?

« - Non comme ça ! On voit jamais ton papa, alors je me demande où il est.

« - Sais pas ! Maman dit pas la même chose ! A ses amis, elle dit qui vit à New York et qui veut devenir achitecte.

« - Architecte, le reprit Nate.

« - Vi achitecte, fit-il têtu, et à mamie, qu'elle sait pas où y lest ! Mais à moi, elle a dit qu'il vivait loin mais qui était heureux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, puisqu'elle ne sait pas où il est, demanda Jason.

« - Sais pas ! Mais elle le sait. Maman est crè crè intelligente ! Elle sait toujours tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement fier.

« - Et ton papa te manque pas, demanda Shane.

« - Si ! Un peu, mais comme maman dit, elle m'aime pour deux, et puis papy et mamie y sont là aussi ! Sutout que maman elle dit que je ressemble tout à mon papa.

« - En effet, admit Nate, tu n'as pas du tout le visage de ta maman !

« - Vi, mais c'est pas gave, pace que moi et ba, je l'aime ma maman. Même quand elle cri ! Sutout quand c'est apès la maicresse, ajouta-il en riant doucement.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« - Pas que ma maicresse elle a posé plein de question sur mon papa et maman elle a pas aimé son investition … Invégation, se reprit-il, qu'elle a dit ! Et que elle, elle lui demandé pas pouquoi elle était maicresse.

« - Invégation, répéta Shane incrédule. Tu veux dire investigation ?

« - Vi, voilà, c'est ça que maman elle a dit.

Sur cette phrase, faite dans un anglais presque acceptable, Mitchie revint, le banc sous le bras, son téléphone à l'oreille.

« - Non, Sierra, tu peux venir, je t'assure !… Tu parles qu'il a adoré. Attend, sa maman, elle assure, rit-elle. Bah maintenant ou après sa sieste.

A ce moment-là, elle nota les trois garçons.

« - Je te rappelle Sierra, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Son regard accrocha celui chocolat du jeune homme. Le banc tomba dans la neige, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et il fronça les sourcils en lisant l'étincelle de peur dans ses yeux.

« - Je… Merci de l'avoir surveillé Nate, fit-elle d'une voix blanche sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Pour être franche, elle ignorait complètement s'il était encore là ou non. Seul comptait le fait qu'elle avait devant elle, le père de son fils. Shane qui allait sûrement bientôt réclamer la garde de son enfant. Se reprenant, elle baissa les yeux vers son fils qui les observait sans comprendre.

« - Pouquoi t'es toute blanche maman ?

« - Pour rien, mon bébé ! Maman a un peu froid, et tata Sierra doit venir ! Figure-toi que le père Noël a déposé un de tes cadeaux chez elle, c'est fou, non ?

« - J'ai encore des cadeaux ?

Shane les trouva adorable. Il semblait rayonner de joie d'avoir un nouveau présent. Ramassant le banc, elle lui prit la main, et commença à rentrer sans un mot.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il.

Elle se figea une seconde, puis secoua la tête avant de continuer son chemin. Elle rentra et ferma derrière elle, sans un mot. « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour, se maudit-elle. Après, il va m'arracher mon bébé ! Non, s'il le fait, j'alerterais la presse, je raconterais qu'il n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître, et tant pis, si ça lui fait une sale réputation ! Du moment que Gwen reste avec moi, je me moque du reste ! » Forte de cette décision, elle posa le banc près de la porte de la baie vitrée puis enleva manteaux et écharpes.

« - déjà rentrée, s'amusa Connie.

« - Vivi, maman elle se senti pas bien !

« - Elle s'est sentit mal, le corrigea-t-elle, mais non, c'est juste que j'avais froid ! Tu joues avec tes lego©, mon chéri ?

Il lui sourit et s'assit au sol avec ses blocs colorés, alors qu'elle reprit son téléphone.

« - Oui, oui, ça va mieux t'inquiète ! Alors tu passes quand, demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie, j'ai un truc à te dire !… Ok ça marche ! A tout de suite, sourit-elle.

Se levant elle partit ouvrir la porte et son amie entra. Elles rirent de leur synchronisation, en s'embrassant, alors que Gwenaël, ayant entendu la voix de sa tante arriva en courant.

« - Tata Si, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

« - Hey mon grand, tu vas bien ? Regarde ce que le père Noël a oublié chez moi, dit-elle en lui tendant un cadeau.

« - C'est quoi, demanda sa maman à son oreille.

La jeune femme la regarda sans parler et grimaçant, Mitchie dut attendre que son fils termine de réduire en miette l'emballage vert constellé de tête de père Noël. En lisant le nom, elle grimaça :

« - Un pélican musical ? En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! C'est maman qui va avoir la migraine, à cause de sa meilleure amie, chuchota-t-elle avant de sourire.

« - ça te plait ?

« - Vi, merci tata !

Il partit le montrer à ses grands-parents, suivit par les deux filles. Tandis que Sierra leur dit bonjour, Mitchie, chuchota à l'oreille de sa mère :

« - Tu peux l'empêcher de monter s'il te plait ? Faut que je parle d'un truc avec Sierra, et je ne veux pas qu'il entende.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et tandis que les filles montaient, Connie lui expliqua comment jouer avec son cadeau. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, et s'assirent sur le lit.

« - Il est là, dit-elle sans préambule. Son père biologique, je veux dire ! Nate, mon voisin, le fils des Anderson, j'avais l'impression de le connaître, sans me rappeler où je l'avais vu, jusqu'à hier ! Il était dans le jardin et Jason est arrivé ! Ils ont parlé de Shane et j'ai su où je l'avais vu. C'est un des membres de _Tous pour un_ ! Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être idiote ! Je lui ai confié que Gwen était le portrait craché de son père, que celui-ci n'était pas au courant, et sûrement un tas d'autres trucs qu'il lui a sûrement répété. Résultat, il est venu, par le premier avion et hop ! Il est arrivé ce matin enfin pendant que tu m'appelais !

« - Calme-toi ! Tu te doutais bien qu'il te retrouverait non ? Tu en rêvais même, pendant un temps.

« - Oui, je sais ! Mais j'imaginais, à ce moment-là, qu'il m'aimerait toujours ! Mais en presque trois ans, c'est foutu ! Enfin de son côté. Il va juste vouloir récupérer son fils, en arguant qu'il gagne sa vie, et qu'il aura les moyens de l'élever confortablement ! Et je resterais toute seule ici !

« - Mitchie, la reprit-elle, tu fais des études pour devenir juge d'instruction, tu dois connaître la plupart des lois du code civil et pénal, et tu ignores que s'il prend Gwen, tu peux le lui interdire. Cet enfant, vous l'avez fait à deux, certes, mais c'est toi qui l'as élevé, et dans la plupart des divorces, ou des séparations, les enfants restent avec leurs mères. Parce qu'une mère est irremplaçable ! Pourquoi ce serait différent dans ton cas ?

« - Parce qu'il est connu, qu'il a assez d'argent pour se payer la moitié des avocats de la côté Est, et les meilleurs de surcroît, s'entêta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé, dis-moi que je le perdrais jamais, la supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Tu le perdras ! Quand il sera grand, il fera sa vie Mitchie et tu le sais, mais en attendant, il restera avec toi, sois-en certaine ! Et puis, peut-être que Shane ne se sent pas devenir père d'ici demain !

« - Il va quand même vouloir savoir si c'est son fils. Comme si ce n'était pas une évidence, tiens ! Je ne veux pas lui parler ! Je sais bien que j'ai toujours voulu le revoir, mais à présent, c'est bon, je l'ai revu, il était toujours aussi beau, il peut repartir en Virginie !

Sierra la regarda et rit en arguant que pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait plus le voir, elle semblait rudement au courant de sa vie. Elle la fusilla des yeux, avant de rire également. Elle avait beau prétendre le contraire, elle aimerait qu'il reste, mais pour elle, non pour savoir si l'enfant était de lui.

* * *

Dans le jardin, l'ambiance était tout autre. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table, et réfléchissait à la réaction de la jeune maman.

« - Finalement, elle ne veut peut-être plus me voir ! Je devrais renoncer et la laisser en paix, soupira Shane.

« - Sans savoir si c'est réellement ton fils ? Non, je ne crois pas ! De toute façon cousin, si toi tu abandonnes tes invégations, pour reprendre Gwen, ne compte pas sur moi, pour tout laisser en _stand by_ !

« - N'empêche, c'est troublant, comme il te ressemble. C'est encore plus flagrant quand t'es près de lui ! Vous avez le même visage.

« - C'est pas faux, mais il a le rire de sa mère et un amour incroyable pour elle, soupira-t-il. Je risque de chambouler leurs vies qui semblent… Visiblement, elle n'a pas besoin de moi non ? Sinon elle m'aurait prévenue ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas connu, non ?

« - Elle a ses raisons, supposa Nate. Enfin, j'imagine ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle s'est limite enfui après ce regard plein d'amour frustré que vous vous êtes mutuellement lancés.

« - Hey, fit son cousin en le bousculant légèrement.

« - Bah mettez-vous à sa place ! Elle a un enfant avec un gars qu'elle connaît peu ! Gars qui devient super connu et elle le revoit presque trois ans plus tard ! Y a de quoi flipper ! Elle veut peut-être simplement préserver la vie tranquille qu'il a. Si elle t'avait dit que tu avais un enfant, tu aurais cherché à le connaître non, demanda Jason.

« - Oui, ça me parais logique !

« - J'ai pas dit le contraire, mais une fois que tu aurais commencé à le connaître, la presse s'en serait mêlée ! Il aurait donc figuré parmi la liste des enfants stars. Ce qu'elle ne veut peut-être pas !… En tout cas, t'as bon goût, elle est mignonne, ajouta-t-il en observant la réaction de son ami.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il le fixa dangereusement.

« - Ok, chasse gardée, j'ai compris ! De toute façon, c'est pas mon style, se moqua-t-il.

« - Non mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne t'a rien dit, finalement ! Pour lui éviter de vivre sous les projos, supposa Nate. Surtout que t'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque non ? Donc elle aussi, à peu près, vous êtes jeune pour des parents ! Elle t'a donc évité de la mauvaise pub, d'un côté et elle de se faire harceler ! Pourquoi avoir gardé l'enfant alors que vous vous connaissez peu ? Pourquoi vous ne vivez pas dans la même ville ? Ce genre de chose ! Si j'ai bien compris, l'autre fois, on lui dit souvent qu'elle est trop jeune, alors forcément, si en plus, les journalistes s'en mêlent…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en laissant les deux autres méditer et la terminer in petto. Pour sa part Nate reconnut qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une vie facile ! Pourtant durant les quelques fois où ils avaient parlé, elle ne semblait pas regretter, ni en baver ! De plus, son père lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours à la maison, voyant peu de personne. Elle sacrifiait sa vie d'ado pour élever son enfant, et il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du cran. Combien de fille serait capable de renoncer à leur jeunesse ainsi, sans aucun regret ? Lui-même n'en connaissait qu'une. Sa voisine ! « Maintenant va falloir qu'elle accepte Shane dans sa vie, et ça, ce n'est pas gagné, songea-t-il en revoyant la façon dont elle s'était éloignée sitôt qu'elle l'avait vu. » Regardant son cousin, il se demanda à quoi, il pensait.

Loin de se poser les mêmes questions que son cousin, le jeune homme revivait leur rencontre, et tenta d'imaginer sa réaction si elle était venue à New York, alors qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était de là-bas à cette époque, la bouche en cœur pour lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant et comptait le garder. Nul doute qu'il aurait essayé de la faire changer d'avis ! Encore aujourd'hui, être père lui fichait la trouille, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Alors deux ans avant ? Alors qu'il n'était pas encore connu … « Parce que maintenant que tu fais carrière, tu te sens père peut-être, lui demanda sa conscience en tapant du pied. Non ! Enfin jusqu'à ce que je les vois. J'ignore si c'est mon fils, mais si c'est le cas, alors oui, je me sens prêt à être père de famille ! » Il soupira, en se demandant combien de temps, il lui faudrait avant qu'elle accepte de lui parler ? Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas autre chose ! Juste parler. Avoir la confirmation que c'était son enfant ! Savoir pourquoi elle l'avait gardé. Pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit et surtout, pourquoi elle pleurait cet été là ? Cette question, plus que les autres, tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait vu trois jours auparavant. Se promettant d'avoir la réponse avant la fin de leurs vacances, il souffla avant de rentrer en décrétant qu'il avait froid !

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un autre de fini Oui, bon la réaction de Mitchie est disproportionnée, puisqu'il n'a pas l'intention de lui enlever Gwenaël, mais faisons comme si, on l'ignorait aussi lol ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

PS : J'espère que les extraits sur facebook vous ont plu ?

Missy Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello, bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. La mauvaise c'est que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Shane et Mitchie se parlent. Pour la bonne… Faut venir sur facebook ^^ Bon trêve de plaisanteries. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Désolée de poster seulement maintenant j'étais trop HS hier soir. Merci en tout cas à tous de me suivre et surtout merci à **amy_chan**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Bon t'as pas à t'excuser si tu ne peux pas reviewer à cause de ton brevet, je ne t'en veux pas. Les études c'est importants. =) Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré tout. Bisous et merde pour la suite), **Nouna** (Hey girl, ça va ? AH ah en effet il pourrait lui prendre Gwen il aurait de quoi mieux l'éduquer mais pour l'amour à lui donner, je crois Mitchie a mis la barre trop haut pour lui lool. Bisous copinette), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **Jessica54540** (Salut la miss. Ah ah comme tu dis, c'est cool qu'il se sente la carrure pour être un papa de 19ans. Je crois qu'on peut toutes comprendre que Mitchie flippe, même si on sait que Shane ne lui enlèvera pas leur enfant. ^^ Vive l'été (même si chez moi le soleil n'est pas là lool) Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Elles me touchent.

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

Je dédie ce chapitre à nouna parce que c'était son anniversaire récemment donc choupette ce chapitre c'ets le tien. Un nouvelle fois bon anniversaire.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 06**

_Finalement, ces vacances s'annonçaient peut-être mieux que je l'espérais. Bien que je les voyais peu ! Je passais la matinée avec ma famille, enfin mon frère, quand il était là, et l'après-midi chez Nate. Jason nous rejoignait évidemment, et nous réfléchissions à mon problème et aux textes qu'on devait produire, mais entre-nous j'avais beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à cet instant passé qui venait de chambouler mon présent, et mon futur. Au moment où elle acceptera de me parler, mais pour le moment, j'étais plus sûr de voir « E.T. » revenir sur Terre, que la voir venir me parler. Ma tante a même demandé à sa mère, Connie, me semble-t-il, pourquoi on ne voyait plus Gwen, et vous savez ce qu'elle a répondu ? Il est malade ! J'y crois pas le moins du monde, et vu la tête de Nate, lui non plus. Alors pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il vienne jouer dans la neige et surtout, il y avait ce drôle de silence, avant la réponse de la voisine de mon cousin. Comme si, elle cherchait une excuse ! Peut-être Mitchie était-elle partie ? Définitivement, j'entends ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! De toute façon, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, je ne la laisserais pas repartir sans bruit._

* * *

Le lendemain, Shane passa la journée avec sa famille car sa mère trouvait qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble. Il enfila donc un bonnet, se couvrit une partie du visage avec une écharpe en plus de son gros manteau, et ils allèrent se balader à la fête de Noël de la ville. Ryan se moqua de son aspect mouche durant l'après-midi, et le jeune homme sourit. Seulement, malgré que l'ambiance soit vraiment agréable, il lui manquait quelque chose pour que ce soit juste parfait. « Ouais, il manque Mitchie et Gwen, se dit-il. En tout cas, c'est gentil de lui avoir donné mon prénom. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, cependant ! Je demanderais à Nate ce soir ! » Ils firent deux trois stands, préférant observer les jeunes enfants s'émerveiller de la décoration, puis allèrent au restaurant manger quelque chose de chaud.

Il ne rentra pas avant vingt et une heures chez ses parents. Il monta à l'étage, et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour appeler son cousin.

« - Que veux-tu cher cousin, demanda Nate sans préambule.

« - A ton avis ? J'ai eu tous mes cadeaux de Noël, j'ai plus rien de concret à demander ! Juste, dis-moi, si tu l'as vu ?

« - Pas aujourd'hui ! Mais il a fait vraiment froid.

« - Je sais ! On a été à la fête de Noël. C'était sympa, bon j'avoue la crèche géante, bizarre, mais bon ! Tu crois qu'il l'a déjà vu ?

« - Je sais pas ! Peut-être ! Un spectacle pareil, c'est toujours beau.

« - Ouais ! J'ai pensé à eux à chaque fois que je croisais un regard d'enfant émerveillé…

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Nate observa le jardin. Il faisait encore assez froid pour que la neige tienne. Pas de doute, Gwenaël voudrait sûrement jouer le lendemain. Il pourrait donc les observer vivre, sans Shane.

* * *

Chez la jeune femme, l'ambiance était légèrement moins agréable. Toute la journée, Gwen avait demandé à aller dehors, mais Mitchie était restée intraitable. Il faisait trop froid. Ce qui était faux. Il était déjà sorti alors que les températures étaient plus basses, mais curieusement, depuis hier, la jeune femme refusait qu'il aille dehors.

Comme elle était en train de réviser, Connie proposa de le surveiller.

« - J'ai dit non, maman ! Il n'ira pas dehors, point final ! Il fait trop froid !

« - Mitchie, il n'a pas mis le nez dehors depuis hier, alors qu'il y passe le plus clair de son temps, habituellement !

« - Et bien aujourd'hui, il n'ira pas, fin de la conversation, dit-elle avec humeur. Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut !

« - Mais…

« - Maman, c'est mon enfant, je l'éduque comme je le souhaite, et c'est à moi qu'il doit obéir ! De toute façon, c'est l'heure de dormir, fit-elle en avisant l'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle posa ses cours et porta son fils jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait conscience de le punir, pour quelque chose qui était indépendant de sa volonté, seulement, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Si Shane le voyait trop, ou que Gwen se mettait à lui parler, il comprendrait. Se sentant coupable, elle lui proposa de jouer un peu, mais il refusa et lui fit la tête. S'asseyant elle le prit contre elle, et lui caressa les cheveux.

« - Ecoute mon bébé, je sais que tu veux aller dehors, mais il fait vraiment froid et tu risquerais d'être malade ! Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sais !

« - Pouquoi, je ferais attention !

« - Je sais ! Mais les microbes sont tellement petits qu'on ne peut pas les voir, même en regardant bien. Et puis, dehors, il y a… Disons que quelqu'un pourrait te trouver si mignon qu'il t'emmènerait avec lui et on serait séparé ! Je te verrais plus, et je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !

« - Je te n'aime aussi maman, répondit son garçon oubliant sa colère.

« - Promis, on sortira demain ! Pas au jardin mais ailleurs, d'accord ? Sauf s'il fait trop froid !

Il acquiesça et elle embrassa son front, avant de le coucher, après leur petit rituel quotidien. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, ce soir-là, elle soupira. Elle avait réussi à le garder avec elle, ce soir encore. « Prions que ça dur, songea-t-elle en entrant dans la sienne. Parce que je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps ! Il va finir par profiter que j'ai le nez ailleurs pour sortir ! » Machinalement, elle se coucha sans même voir qu'il n'était pas vingt-deux heures. Seulement, le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite. Elle eut beau tourner dans tous les sens, rien ! Aussi, les yeux ouverts dans le noir de la pièce, elle réfléchit. Peut-être que si elle acceptait qu'il le voit, de temps à autre, alors il lui laisserait la garde ? Elle avait sans doute plus besoin de lui, que Gwen d'elle, mais même si elle clamait haut et fort qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, elle était effrayée. Effrayée qu'il puisse vivre loin d'elle sans lui manquer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était idiot, depuis le jour où on le lui avait mis dans ses bras, alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et demi, elle s'était promise de le protéger et d'être présente à chaque étape de sa vie. Elle finit par s'endormir, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec lui.

Durant les deux jours suivant, elle s'arrangea pour ne pas se faire voir de ses voisins lorsqu'elle partait se balader avec son fils. Ainsi, elle ne rompait pas sa promesse et empêchait Shane de le voir. A présent, elle était au parc près de chez elle, Gwenaël assis sur un animal à bascule et elle le balançait doucement, en priant pour qu'elle ne rencontre personne d'autre. Non que l'avis de ses pairs la gêne, mais elle détestait le regard qu'ils posaient sur son fils. Comme s'il était responsable d'un fléau de la terre.

« - Bonjour Mitchie !

Tournant vivement la tête, elle aperçut sa voisine avec une femme qui lui ressemblait de façon troublante. L'inconnue la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter en voyant le visage de son fils. « Bon, on s'en va, les ennuis arrivent, je le sens, pensa-t-elle. »

« - On te voit plus en ce moment, c'est mon fils qui t'effraie ?

« - Aucun danger, il n'a pas la carrure, sourit-elle. Trop chétif !

« - Je suis sûre qu'il va être ravi de l'apprendre. Au fait, je te présente ma sœur, Jeanne. Elle habite la ville depuis plus d'un an, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrées !

« - Jeanne Gray, se présenta celle-ci.

« - Mitchie Torrès, et mon fils Gwen ! Désolée de partir si vite, mais c'est bientôt l'heure de son goûter ! Au revoir et ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Allez viens Gwen, on rentre !

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un pas vif, son fils dans ses bras. Elle arriva chez elle, légèrement essoufflée mais à l'abri des regards. Dès qu'elle lui eut enlevé son manteau, Gwenaël fila au salon retrouver son grand-père, alors que la jeune femme monta pour réviser. Ou du moins, c'était son intention. Seulement, le visage surpris de Shane, la voyant, lui revint en tête, et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Sa vie n'était déjà pas simple, mais si en plus le père de son enfant revenait dans sa vie, celle-ci allait se compliquer pour elle, puisqu'étant connu, il y avait un risque qu'on lui vole des photos de son fils pour les publier dans les journaux à scandale. « Surtout à présent que j'ai rencontré sa mère ! Bon sang, je manque vraiment de chance, songea-t-elle. Et vu la tête qu'elle a tiré, elle a compris le lien avec son fils ! Faudrait être idiot, ou ne jamais avoir vu Shane petit pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Enfin, espérons qu'elle n'interrogera personne, surtout pas maman ! »

A l'étage du dessous, Connie fronça les sourcils. Depuis trois jours maintenant, elle trouvait l'attitude de sa fille plus qu'étrange. Avec son mari, ils en avaient parlé la veille, et elle souffla en se souvenant d'une remarque de son mari. Il pensait que Mitchie leur avait menti sur le père de l'enfant. Hochant la tête, elle termina le menu du repas pour la nouvelle année, quand un détail lui revint en tête. Elle agissait étrangement depuis plusieurs jours. « Depuis que le fils des voisins est là ! C'est peut-être lui, le père, pensa-t-elle. »

Une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Sortant de son livre de cuisine, Connie alla ouvrir pour faire face à Nate.

« - Bonjour madame ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, est-ce que Mitchie est là ?

« - Oui, mais je suis désolée, elle révise.

« - Gwen va mieux ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était malade hier.

« - Oui, merci, ce n'était qu'une baisse de régime ! Mais entre ne reste pas dehors. Mitchie visite, cria-t-elle.

« - C'est qui, répondit-elle depuis sa chambre.

« - C'est Nate, déclara celui-ci.

« - Désolée, je suis occupée ! Repasse plus tard !

Il grimaça sur le ton sec qu'elle avait pris, et Connie soupira.

« - Je suis désolée ! Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment.

« - J'imagine ! A sa place, tout le monde réagirait pareil ! Revoir le père de son… Enfin bon, le revoir, ne doit pas être facile à gérer.

En voyant l'expression de sa voisine, il comprit que ses parents ignoraient dans quelles circonstances, Gwenaël était né. Cependant, ce n'était pas à lui de raconter cette histoire, aussi, il demanda simplement où était la chambre de la jeune femme. Perdue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle la lui indiqua machinalement et monta après l'avoir remercié. Il frappa à la porte et attendit les bras croisés. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit, avant de le regarder effrayée. Elle voulut refermer la porte, mais il la bloqua avec son pied.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, mes parents m'ont bien éduqué, aussi, je ne forcerais pas l'entrée de ta chambre, mais répond à ma question. Pourquoi tu nous fuis ?

« - Genre, tu ne le sais pas, peut-être ? J'ai répondue, va-t'en et laissez-nous tranquille.

« - Mitchie, je vais faire quelques courses avec Gwen, d'accord ?

« - Oui, oui maman, mais ne lui achète pas de chocolat, sinon, il ne dormira pas !

« - Je note ! A tout à l'heure !

Sur ces mots, la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle fit, de nouveau, face au jeune homme, sans savoir quoi dire. Se souvenant qu'elle avait encore le linge de son fils à replier, elle soupira :

« - Ecoute, si tu veux rester, et visiblement c'est le cas, rend-toi utile, et donne-moi un coup de main !

Sur ces mots, elle alla dans la buanderie, et il la suivi avant de l'aider à vider le séchoir. Durant dix minutes, il n'y eut aucune paroles d'échangées, puis il sourit.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi le pyjama de mon fils te fait sourire ?

« - Non, c'est l'odeur ! J'ai toujours aimé l'odeur des produits de bébé.

« - Moi aussi ! Durant ma grossesse, je n'utilisais que ça pratiquement, se souvint-elle. Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose, ça me manque ! Pas les nausées, les maux de dos, et autres petits désagréments qui font le quotidien d'une femme enceinte, mais je ne sais pas, pendant que Gwen grandissait, en moi, je me sentais tellement bien. Comme si j'avais un abonnement à une drogue euphorisante.

Il l'observa prendre le linge et allait le ranger dans l'armoire de l'enfant, puis déclara :

« - Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

« - Qui ? Gwen ? Naturellement ! C'est mon petit trésor ! Le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. Je veux pas le perdre, fit-elle triste avant de le fixer déterminée, c'est pour ça que je ne vous laisserez pas me l'enlever sans me battre.

Il la regarda perplexe. Elle croyait réellement qu'ils allaient le séparer de sa mère ?

« - Voyons Mitchie, c'est stupide ! Il faudrait être inhumain pour séparer un enfant de sa mère ! Encore, je ne dis pas, il serait malheureux, peut-être qu'on y aurait effectivement pensé, mais ça se voit que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il a un tas de jouets, et de vêtements. Une maman qui sort les griffes si jamais on lui fait du mal. Non cet enfant est visiblement plus qu'heureux !

« - Il l'est nuance ! Je te l'ai dit, il ne connaît pas encore son papa, mais je l'aime assez pour deux. C'est toujours moi qui me lève la nuit quand il pleure après un cauchemar, qui le veille quand il est malade ou qui l'emmène chez le médecin, et ça, ça ne changera pas !

« - C'est ce que je lui souhaite, fit-il sérieusement.

Le regard de la jeune femme redevint doux et elle lui sourit timidement. Ils ressortirent de la pièce, et il demanda :

« - Tu sais, je comprends que tu aies peur que Shane t'enlève votre enfant, puisque techniquement c'est aussi le sien, sourit-il, mais rassure-toi, pour le moment, il ignore même s'il est vraiment son père. Donc, ne reste pas enfermée chez toi, pour rien !

Elle souffla, et puis entra dans sa chambre, où elle s'assit à son bureau, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste.

* * *

Il ne repartit qu'à dix-huit heures plutôt content de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Saluant Connie, il rejoignit ses parents, en songeant que finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas trop difficile de les remettre ensemble. Seulement, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il se figea.

« - Non, je t'assure, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avant, mais c'est son portrait craché ! Jeanne s'en ai rendu compte tout de suite !

« - Vous parlez de quoi, demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

« - De Gwenaël ! Il ne te rappelle personne ?

Regardant sa mère, il fit semblant de chercher avant de hausser les épaules.

« - Pas vraiment !

« - Pourtant, tu vis avec ! Il ressemble à Shane comme deux gouttes d'eaux. On l'a vu au parc avec Mitchie tout à l'heure !

« - Qui ça, Shane, demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« - Mais non, pas Shane, Gwenaël ! Il ressemble à Shane, et c'est plus que flagrant ! Etrange que je ne m'en sois pas aperçu plutôt.

« - Coïncidence sûrement ! J'ai rencontré Mitchie que récemment, et Shane l'a juste vu courir après son fils ! S'il en avait un, il nous l'aurait dit, non ?

« - Pas sûr ! Imagine qu'il ait eu honte d'avoir couché avec une fille qu'il n'aime pas.

« - Shane ? Coucher avec la première venue ? J'ai du mal à y croire, s'entêta-t-il. Non, c'est sûrement une coïncidence pure et simple.

Sa mère le regarda suspicieusement et il comprit que s'il ne voulait pas d'ennui, il fallait mieux sonner la retraite.

« - Bon je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai un texte à écrire !

Aussitôt, il grimpa et prévint son cousin dès que la porte fut fermée.

* * *

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, puisqu'à l'instant où Nate monta, Shane entendit sa mère rentrer de sa balade. Machinalement, sa guitare contre lui, il lui demanda si elle avait aimé se promener, tout en grattant ses cordes.

« - Très bien et très intéressante cette balade. J'y ai vu ton fils !

« - Mon… Mon fils, demanda-t-il incrédule. Mais je n'ai pas… T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je peux appeler Rory et…

« - Je t'en prie Shane ! Dis-moi si tu as déjà, ou pas encore… Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir poser cette question à un de mes enfants, mais il faut que je sache. As-tu déjà eu des relations intimes, avec des filles ?

« - Euh oui, avoua-t-il tranquillement, mais rassure-toi, elles étaient toutes consentantes, et à ce que j'ai vu d'elles, il n'y avait aucun gars !

Il était conscient de jouer avec le feu, mais quitte à entendre sa mère hurler, autant que ce soit parce qu'il n'était pas sérieux que parce qu'il avait sûrement des enfants un peu partout. Il y avait pensé, dès que l'idée que Gwenaël était son fils, avait germé dans son esprit, et avait appelé les deux seules autres filles avec qui, il était allé si loin. Fort heureusement, aucune des deux, selon elles, n'avait d'enfant de lui. Déglutissant légèrement, il observa sa mère. Celle-ci se tenait campée sur ses deux jambes, les poings sur les hanches, et semblait hors d'elle.

« - Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Shane, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

« - Ecoute rassure-toi, j'ai gardé le contact avec mes ex copines, et aucune n'a d'enfant ! Enfin si Jessi en a un, mais c'est de son gars actuel.

« - Je préfère ça ! Je te préviens Shane, si j'apprends que c'est ton enfant, cette petite bouille d'amour, ça va chauffer pour toi !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais, soupira-t-il. Ecoute plutôt ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Ne me ménage pas.

Sur ces mots, il commença à jouer ce qu'il venait d'écrire, en cherchant à éloigner Gwenaël de l'esprit de sa mère. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il lui apprendrait qu'elle était grand-mère, il allait en prendre pour son grade, mais il aviserait à ce moment-là. Pour le moment, il préférait régler son problème le plus urgent. A savoir, Gwen était-il ou non, réellement son enfant ? Si oui, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? « C'est Josh qui va être content, soupira-t-il en repensant à ce que leur avait dit leur agent, avant de les laisser partir. »

_Flash-back_

_« - Bon avant que j'oublie, et histoire qu'on prenne de l'avance, pensez à écrire quelques textes ou mélodies, pour votre prochain album ! Je sais qu'on commence, selon le planning, en mars, mais si on peut prendre un peu d'avance, ce n'est pas plus mal !_

_« - Compte sur nous ! On va revenir avec une caisse derrière nous, tellement on aura été productif !_

_« - Je suis sérieux Jason !_

_« - Ah mais, moi aussi, assura celui-ci. Quitte à ce que je te ramène les premières chansons qu'on a écrit, mais tu verras, t'auras de la lecture._

_« - Non, je veux du neuf ! Bon on en reparle après vos vacances. Et restez sage ! Vous devez être un des seul groupe qui ne pose pas vraiment de problèmes, alors ne profitez pas de ces quinze jours, pour vous marier à Las Vegas, ou que sais-je d'autre __! Profitez de vos familles respectives._

_« - Juste comme ça, pour savoir, tu nous interdis quoi exactement, demanda Shane en souriant._

_« - Tout ce qui vous serait préjudiciable, ou qui serait irréparable ! Continuez à rester comme vous êtes, et ça devrait aller. Allez à dans quinze jours !_

_Sur ces mots, les quatre se levèrent mais seul les membres des _Tous pour un _sortirent du bureau._

_Fin du flash-back_

« C'est pas gagné, songea-t-il. Bon, d'un point de vue technique, je n'ai rien fait de mal… Cette année ! Y a trois ans, c'était une autre histoire… Faut que je pense à lui demander son âge ! » Une main passa devant lui, et il revint au présent, pour voir sa mère le regarder bizarrement.

« - Désolé, j'étais ailleurs ! Je pensais à notre agent. Il veut qu'on écrive deux trois trucs, mais en ce moment, j'ai la tête vide.

« - Je ne peux rien pour toi, mon chéri ! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, ça ne sert à rien de pousser l'inspiration. Même les muses ont besoin de vacances, sourit-elle.

Visiblement, elle avait oublié l'incident, et il en fut satisfait. Décrétant qu'elle avait raison, il monta dans sa chambre et nota son portable. Il voulait envoyer un message à son cousin, et il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci l'avait devancé. « _Ta mère a vu et reconnu Gwen ! Elle ne sait pas qui c'est mais elle a aucun doute sur l'identité du père ! __Good luck __!_ » Soupirant, il répondit « _Je sais, elle vient de m'en parler ! Faut que je sache rapidement, si je suis son père ou pas ! A ton avis, y a combien de chance qu'il ne soit pas de moi ?_ » Posant l'objet, il mit un peu de musique et réfléchit. Il l'avait cherché toute la soirée, ce soir-là, sans succès, et il avait suffit que son oncle décide de revenir à Green Bay pour qu'il retrouve celle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis trois ans. Seulement, la raison qui l'avait empêché de l'oublier, lui était encore inconnue ! « Peut-être que c'est du à tout ce mystère qui gravite autour d'elle, pensa-t-il. Ou alors à l'odeur de pêche qui émanait de sa peau ! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Mitchie ? Envoyée une lettre à notre fan club ou écrit à notre agent ! On ne lit pas tout, mais les secrétaires nous auraient prévenues d'une lettre pareille ! Il faut que je te voie, et que je te parle surtout ! » L'idée de la rencontrer, _par hasard,_ germa dans son esprit, et il commença à échafauder un plan. Seulement, il était trop connu pour se balader tranquillement, et elle semblait carrément fuir Nate. Son portable le prévint qu'il avait un message et il soupira avant de l'ouvrir. « _A mon avis ? Je dirais qu'il y a une chance sur un million pour que cet enfant soit d'un extra-terrestre ! Désolé mon pote __! Par contre, tu te pointes quand tu veux (demain) j'ai un truc à te faire écouter, et surtout une conversation à te raconter !_ » Shane fronça les sourcils et l'appela directement.

« - Une conversation sur quoi, demanda-t-il directement.

« - Ah salut cousin, ça va bien, demanda Nate ironique. Une conversation que j'ai eu avec cette charmante jeune femme qu'est ma voisine ! Tu veux un dessin ou tu te doutes des infos que j'ai récoltées !

« - A propos de… Gwen, chuchota-t-il.

« - Et de sa maman ! Des raisons qui l'ont empêché, de te prévenir ! Mais s'il te plait, ne la brusque pas. Si tu savais la trouille qu'elle a de le perdre !

« - Je ne compte pas lui enlever, ça serait cruel ! Bon je passe demain, t'as intérêt à être debout de bonne heure et surtout à tout me raconter.

« - Tu comptes te pointer à quelle heure ?

« - Environ onze heures, comme ça, sa majesté pourra faire la grasse mat tranquillement, se moqua-t-il.

« - Sa majesté te remercie, sourit-il, ça cache quoi ?

Ils rirent, puis après avoir discuté quelques minutes sur leur musique, ils raccrochèrent, et Shane regarda la fenêtre. La neige recommençait à tomber, et il soupira. Il aimait la neige, mais préférait quand même l'été. « Et la pluie ! En compagnie de Mitchie, s'avoua-t-il. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, avant que vous me le disiez, oui, ce chapitre est plus court et j'en suis désolée, vous pouvez me croire ! J'espère cependant que vous en avez apprécié chaque mot !

Missy Tagada L)


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, encore. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais au vu du contenu… Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Surtout que sur facebook, j'ai clairement dit ce qui allait s'y passer donc… Merci à tous de me lire et surtout à **Jessica05454** (salut miss. Oui oui la rencontre est même très proche lool. En effet un compte rendu de ce que Mitchie a dit à Nate dans ce chapitre. C'est très intéressant. =) Bisous miss), **morgane** (salut miss. Oui normal que la mère de Shane ait tout de suite vu la ressemblance avec Shane, elle l'a élevé donc… lol Pour la rencontre on verra si c'est vraiment un beau moment ^^ bisous), **amy_chan**, **MiniMagiccOlOurS**, **nouna**, et **Bina 1996** pour leurs reviews. Merci sincèrement. =)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 07**

_Plus les jours passaient, plus je me posais de questions ! Sur Mitchie ! Sur Gwen ! Je m'amusais à imaginer la réaction de mes parents quand ils apprendraient qu'ils étaient grands-parents, ou la tête de Josh, quand il apprendrait ma paternité. Je riais déjà de la tête qu'il ferait. Il allait m'en vouloir, c'était plus que certain, mais bon, du moment qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à moi, ce n'était pas grave. La réaction de ma famille, je l'appréhendais un peu plus ! Mon père allait sûrement me fusiller, ma mère me le reprocher __jusqu'à mes quatre-vingt ans, au moins__, quand à Ryan… Non, lui je crois qu'il va se contenter d'ennuyer Gwen ! La seule chose qui m'effrayait à ce stade de mon enquête perso, était de découvrir que Gwen n'était pas mon fils, ou que Mitchie avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Je sais, d'après Nate qui le sait de sa mère, qu'elle ne voyait presque personne, et qu'elle ne sortait pas ! Mais peut-être que c'est lui, qui vient ? Ceci dit, elle est tellement mignonne que j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle soit célibataire… Ou alors les mecs de cette ville n'ont aucun goût. Mais ça m'arrangerait bien, si elle était encore célibataire ! Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Parce que je crois que je suis réellement tombé amoureux de ce que je sais d'elle. Et selon les bouquins que j'ai lu, et les conversations de filles que j'ai entendu, j'ai tous les symptômes de la maladie d'amour __! Je ne pense qu'à elle, je me sens complètement bizarre quand elle est dans les parages, et surtout je ne rêve que d'une chose ! Enfouir mon nez dans son cou, juste pour savoir si elle a changé l'odeur de ses produits __!_

* * *

Debout devant la fenêtre, la jeune femme regarda Nate rentrer. Ils avaient discuté pendant deux heures, et elle lui avait expliqué plusieurs choses. Il ne lui avait heureusement pas demandé pourquoi elle avait gardé son enfant. Quittant son observatoire, elle s'assit à son bureau, et reprit ses révisions. Toute cette histoire, le retour des enfants au bercail, commençait à lui peser. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le fils de ses voisins, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à réviser. Sa routine, aussi ennuyante que sécuritaire, avait volé en éclat, et elle avait besoin de se retrouver.

Elle passa le reste de la journée le nez dans ses bouquins, avec en fond musical le premier album des _Tous pour un_.

« - Mitchie à table, cria sa mère.

Soupirant, elle se leva, à regret, de son bureau et descendit rejoindre toute sa famille. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, et elle écouta ses parents parler de leur journée.

« - Maman, je peux aller zouer ?

« - Oui, oui mon chéri !

Souriant, elle l'aida à descendre et il fila au salon, au moment où Connie soupira :

« - Mitchie, il faut que je sache ! Le père de l'enfant, est-ce Nate, le fils des voisins ?

« - Euh non, du tout. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'il semble savoir ce qu'on ignore nous, tes propres parents, à savoir l'identité du père !

« - Normal qu'il le sache ! Je vous le répète depuis toujours, Gwen est le portrait de son père, et Nate a grandi avec le père de mon fils. Mais c'est tout ! Je veux dire, c'est une histoire terminée, sans possibilité de retour. De plus, Nate m'a assuré qu'ils ne chercheront pas à m'enlever Gwen et c'est tout ce qui m'importe… Bon je retourne à mes livres, soupira-t-elle avec un air de martyre.

Elle avait conscience de fuir, mais elle sentait que le terrain devenait glissant, et ne voulait pas tomber. Elle préféra donc faire marche arrière en se promettant ne plus parler de Shane. Elle se replaça face à ses livres, et ne s'arrêta de travailler que pour coucher son fils. Elle travailla si bien que lorsque son père vint la voir à minuit pour lui demander de lâcher ses livres, il la trouva endormit à son bureau, le front contre les pages de son exemplaire du code civil. « Tu travailles trop ma petite chérie, songea-t-il. On est peut-être tes parents, mais tu t'épuises pour rien ! Tu as autant besoin que Gwen, que son père revienne dans votre vie ! » La prenant, il la coucha sur son lit et rabattit la couette jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de partir. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il lui rappela combien il l'aimait et qu'il était fier d'elle, puis partit se coucher.

* * *

A onze heures tapantes, Shane fut devant la maison de son oncle. Frappant à la porte, il salua Penelope qui le prévint que Nate l'attendait au jardin.

« - Salut mec, la forme ?

« - Salut mec. Crevé, et toi ?

« - Tranquille, répondit Shane en s'asseyant face à son cousin. T'as quelque chose, lui demanda-t-il en avisant sa guitare.

« - Pour être franc ? J'espère que Jason sera plus productif que nous, parce que sinon Josh va nous arracher les cheveux !

« - Parle pour toi ! J'ai écrit une mélodie, dis-moi ce que t'en penses, fit-il en lui prenant son instrument.

Tout en la jouant, il se rappela du visage de celle qui la lui avait inspirée, et sourit à la dernière note.

« - Alors ?

« - Manque le texte et t'as rempli ta part du marché, admit son cousin.

Ils rirent, puis parlèrent quelques instants du groupe, le temps que Penelope cesse de les observer. Quand elle ne fut plus visible, Shane soupira :

« - Depuis qu'elle a vu Gwen, ma mère surveille tous mes gestes, c'est dingue.

« - Tu m'étonnes, la mienne c'est la même chose. Hier, j'ai été voir Mitchie et quand je suis revenu, c'est tout juste si elle n'a pas vérifié si je ne sentais pas le bébé.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que t'as appris ?

« - Pas mal de chose en fait !

_Flash-back_

_Lorsqu'ils furent à l'aise, elle soupira._

_« - Tu peux me croire sur parole, c'est son fils ! Nul besoin de test ADN, de toute façon, je refuse qu'il en subisse un._

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_« - Parce que je ne demande rien à Shane ! Ok, je ne dis pas, je lui réclamerais de l'argent ou autre, il serait en droit de me demander de prouver sa paternité, mais là rien ! Pas même qu'il le reconnaisse. Donc, je ne fournirais aucune preuve. C'est soit on me croit, soit on me croit pas ! __Au petit bonheur la chance…_

_« - Jeanne risque de ne pas apprécier, mais t'es dans tes droits et en plus, t'as complètement raison ! Mais on risque de te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu le futur papa._

_« - Au début, parce que j'ignorais tout de Shane. Sauf son prénom et d'autres détails plus anatomiques que réellement utile pour effectuer une recherche__, j'entends ! Et puis après… Vous commenciez à être connus quand j'ai accouchée, je n'ai pas voulu… La vie que vous vous êtes choisis doit être compliquée à gérer, enfin je le vois comme ça. Entre les fans groupies, les journalistes, et vos nombreux voyages pour vos concerts, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, mais selon une de vos interviews, vous avez toujours eu envie de faire ce métier. Je n'ai simplement pas voulu lui compliquer un peu plus la vie._

_« - Parce que tu lis ce qui parait sur nous ?_

_« - Pas tout ! Ce que vous dites oui, après les rumeurs et les journaux à scandale, ce n'est pas mon truc. En fait, au début, je le faisais pour Gwen. Comme ça, le jour où il me poserait des questions sur son père, j'aurais de quoi répondre. Et puis après… J'aime ce que vous faites, du coup, en plus des magasines pour ado, j'achète vos albums, et cd, même si je n'ai jamais été voir un de vos concerts. Pas vraiment le temps, comme tu t'en doutes !_

_« - J'imagine ! Mais ta vie ne doit pas être plus facile à gérer que la nôtre ! Ok t'as pas tout le côté « personne public » ce qui englobe interviews, fans, journalistes et autres, mais en échange, t'as eu personne pour t'aider à le changer, et l'éduquer. Tu m'as dit que c'était toujours toi qui te levait la nuit quand il pleurait, mais ça, plus tes études, surtout à la fac, c'est pas simple !_

_« - C'est mon choix ! Je savais très bien qu'en le gardant, j'allais devoir faire une croix sur ma vie d'avant. Fini les fêtes et les cours de motos, sourit-elle, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Et mes parents sont là je te signale ! Ils m'aident beaucoup et c'était une des conditions pour que je garde Gwen._

_« - C'était quoi les autres, demanda-t-il intrigué._

_« - J'ai dû quitter le lycée, pour terminer mes cours par correspondance, m'occuper de lui et l'éduquer. J'ai aussi surtout dû renoncer à sortir tous les soirs ! Bon ce n'était pas mon genre de toute façon, mais bon. Je sortais d'une rupture avec un gars qui était carrément un fêtard accompli, donc…_

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Et bien sûr, si jamais on essaie le lui enlever, elle va sortir ses griffes, sourit-il.

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi on lui enlèverait ? Elle affirme qu'il est de moi, et je suis tenté de la croire. Si on fait le test, ça rendra tout officiel, et vaut mieux pas ! Non, je suis d'accord avec elle, le test ADN est inutile, surtout qu'elle ne me demande rien… Il faut que je la voie.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, mais Nate le retint.

« - Tu vas où, là ? Si c'est chez elle, tu reposes tes fesses sur la chaise ! Ils sont partis faire des courses !

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il reprit sa place, et resta les yeux dans le vague. A présent qu'elle avouait qu'il était papa, il se sentait prêt à endosser son rôle. Certes, il avait deux ans de retard, et allait sûrement commettre des erreurs, mais il sentait qu'elle serait derrière lui à vérifier ce qu'il fait. « Ce qui sera un plus, sourit-il. »

A midi, Penelope leur proposa de venir manger et ils se levèrent en songeant à ce nouvel élément qui changeait complètement la donne. Juste avant d'entrer, Shane arrêta son cousin.

« - Dis, si je l'invitais un jour à venir à la maison, ça vous poserait problème ?

« - Pas à moi, en tout cas. Et puis, elle fait presque partie de la famille !

Acquiesçant, ils entrèrent puis aidèrent la maîtresse de maison à dresser la table.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, la voiture s'arrêta chez leurs voisins. Ouvrant la maison, Connie fit entrer son petit fils puis alla aider à ranger les paquets. Elle avait toujours aimé faire les courses, surtout depuis que Gwen parlait. Il passait son temps à dire tout haut, ce que quelque fois elle pensait tout bas. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il ne dise pas certaines choses, comme aujourd'hui.

_Flash-back_

_Alors qu'ils étaient à la caisse, le petit regarda autour de lui, et essaya de prendre le paquet de bonbon que Steve avait mis dans le caddie._

_« - Gwen, je t'ai dit non, soupira sa mère. Tu veux bien être sage !_

_« - D'accord maman, avait simplement répondu l'enfant avant de s'exclamer, regarde maman, la dame derrière toi, comment elle est moche !_

_« - Euh oui, oui Gwen, tais-toi maintenant._

_« - Non mais regarde comment elle est moche !_

_Il avait tant insisté que Mitchie s'était tournée, et excusée auprès de la femme en question, avant d'acquiescer. Suite à cette histoire, elle l'avait puni, puisqu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir de bonbons bien que son grand-père les avait achetés juste pour lui._

_Fin du flash-back_

Ils rangèrent les courses, et elle remonta dans sa chambre pour travailler. Seulement, une heure plus tard, son fils entra doucement, car il s'ennuyait. Lâchant ses livres, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et jouèrent une grosse demi-heure. Avisant l'heure, elle frappa dans ses mains.

« - Allez, tu vas faire ta sieste ! Tu veux que je te lise quoi, demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il se leva et prit son nouveau livre. Au même instant, on sonna à la porte. Loin d'écouter ce qui se passait, elle prit le plaid qu'elle avait laissé dans la pièce et s'assit en prenant Gwen sur ses genoux. Elle les couvrit, et commença l'histoire d'un cochon qui avait décidé de faire le tour du monde.

* * *

Shane ne réussit à se dérober de sa tante qu'à quinze heures. Il enfila rapidement son manteau et son écharpe, et fila frapper chez leurs voisins. Il inspira un grand coup, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître celle qui devait être la mère de Mitchie.

« - Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je… Est-ce que Mitchie est là, s'il vous plait ?

« - Euh oui, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

« - Shane Gray, se présenta-t-il.

Tout en le laissant entrer, la jeune femme se demanda comment il avait eu leur adresse. Seulement, la ressemblance avec Gwenaël était si flagrante, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui il était pour sa fille.

« - Elle est dans sa chambre, deuxième porte à gauche, indiqua-t-elle avant de pendre son manteau.

Il la remercia et monta à l'étage. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la pièce indiquée quand il entendit sa voix.

« - … Alors le petit cochon commença à bécher le jardin. Le travail était dur, mais il savait que le lait de brebis était le meilleur, aussi quand il eut fini son dur labeur, il reposa la pioche à sa place et s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir.

Shane suivit la voix qui émanait de la pièce voisine et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mitchie était assise couverte d'un plaid, Gwen dans ses bras, un livre dans ses mains et semblait lui lire une histoire. De là où il était, il nota que l'enfant s'était endormi. Loin de le savoir, elle continua sa petite histoire, puis se pencha.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle nota qu'il dormait, elle referma le livre, et le posa sur le chevet avant d'embrasser son front.

« - Allez, au lit mon petit trésor !

Se levant, elle le coucha dans son lit et lui caressa le visage quelques secondes.

« - Maman t'aime très fort mon bébé ! Grandis pas trop vite, chuchota-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle rangea le livre ainsi que la couverture polaire qu'elle replia sommairement, et se décida à quitter la pièce. Se tournant une dernière fois, elle nota l'absence de veilleuse. Elle la brancha et sortit à reculons de la pièce en envoyant un baiser à son fils, en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait. Fermant la porte, elle sourit et se tourna pour retourner travailler lorsqu'elle nota la présence du garçon. Elle se figea quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, et plus blanche qu'avant. Malgré elle, elle leva la main doucement pour lui toucher le visage et s'assurer qu'il était bien devant elle. Le père de son fils et le seul à lui avoir offert de si beaux moments. Quand sa main entra en contact avec la peau du garçon, elle se mordit la lèvre, en caressant sa joue. Il en fit doucement de même, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de sentir sa main contre elle. Un plat tomba au rez-de-chaussée, et ils quittèrent leurs bulles.

« - Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle mi-curieuse mi-méfiante.

« - Je… Tu sembles refuser de sortir de peur de me croiser, et j'ai tellement de choses à te demander, souffla-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis lui prit la main en posant son index contre ses lèvres, pour lui indiquer de rester silencieux. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte quand il fut entré.

« - Assieds-toi, lui proposa-t-elle en rangeant le chantier de son bureau avant de demander, que veux-tu savoir ?

« - De toi ? Tout ! De ta couleur préférée, à ton plus beau souvenir ! Mais surtout, je dois savoir, si c'est réellement mon enfant, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Tu l'as vu non ? C'est ton portrait craché, déclara-t-elle, donc oui, c'est bien ton enfant. Avant toi mon copain n'a… Disons qu'on n'a pas été jusque là, et après mes vacances, j'ai un peu fuis les garçons, en pensant que tu me retrouverais, même si je ne t'avais donné aucune adresse. Et puis quand ma grossesse a été visible, tu te doutes bien qu'on ne se bousculait pas pour m'inviter au ciné, sourit-elle.

« - Désolé ! Je voulais juste que tu me le dises en face. Nate est déjà persuadé que c'est la vérité et m'a assuré que quand tu me le dirais, je ne douterais plus… Et il avait raison, admit-il.

« - Probablement … Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je suis partie. Sans bruit, ni rien ! Je voulais revenir te donner mon numéro, mais mes parents ont refusé que je sorte. Enfin, je voulais juste te dire que… Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui… Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je venais d'apprendre que Gaël, le gars avec qui j'étais à cette époque, m'avait trompée avec une fille du lycée. Il venait de me l'annoncer avant de me quitter par téléphone. C'est pour ça que je pleurais cet après-midi là ! Suite à ça, tu es venu et tu m'as consolé, avec tellement de douceur… En temps normal, je ne me serais pas laissée faire, je te l'assure ! Je n'étais pas guérie de cette histoire à ce moment-là !

« - Et maintenant ?

« - Maintenant, ça va. Lui j'en suis moins sûre. Il passe son temps à papillonner d'une fille à l'autre, c'est affolant ! J'aurais pu en être blessée, mais… J'ai Gwen moi !

« - Ouais, ça vaut toutes les histoires sentimentales à durée limitée, sourit-il. D'ailleurs, merci de lui avoir donné mon prénom.

« - Comment tu le sais ?

Il sourit et lui raconta la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu, et elle rit doucement avant de lui expliquer qu'elle le lui avait donné, parce qu'à cette époque, elle ne savait rien de lui, sauf son prénom. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure, se racontant chacun leur vie, puis furent dérangés par Gwenaël.

« - Maman, je suis réveillé, cria-t-il.

Souriant, elle se leva et il la suivit. Entrant dans sa chambre, elle lui demanda s'il avait fait une bonne sieste et il lui fit un grand sourire, en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« - Viens mon chéri, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. Voici Shane, un grand ami à maman. Shane, je te présente, officiellement, Gwenaël Torrès.

Il lui serra la main, puis l'enfant lui proposa de lui montrer ses jouets alors qu'elle reposait son fils au sol. Acquiesçant, il se laissa guider jusqu'au coffre alors qu'elle repensait à l'accord qu'ils avaient passé. Souriant, elle s'adossa contre le mur et les regarda, en se mordant la lèvre. Leur fils avait conquit son père et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il semblait tellement joyeux, à ce moment là, que ce fut un crève-cœur de les interrompre.

« - Allez bonhomme, tu vas prendre ton goûter dans la cuisine. Je l'accompagne et je remonte, prévint-elle.

Il acquiesça simplement et elle disparue. Arrivée en bas, elle l'assit sur sa chaise et Connie lui proposa de l'aider à manger. La remerciant, elle remonta, après s'être rapidement regardée dans le miroir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou du moins sans en avouer les raisons, elle avait envie de plaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage, elle le trouva assis sur le fauteuil en train de respirer le plaid.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Tu vas me trouver idiot, mais quand on s'est rencontré, tu sentais la pêche. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était toujours le cas.

« - Oui enfin ça c'est la couverture de Gwen, donc elle sent le lait pour bébé !

Il sourit et ils repartirent dans sa chambre. La porte close, ils reprirent leur conversation. Le jeune homme la fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'elle en perdit plusieurs fois, son latin. A un moment, il y eut un blanc et voulant relancer la conversation, il lui posa une des questions qui l'obsédait.

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi avoir gardé un enfant d'un mec que t'avais vu qu'une fois ?

« - Je ne sais pas ! Au début, je voulais avorter, tu peux me croire, j'avais pris ma décision, mais j'ai été trop curieuse, heureusement. J'ai demandé au docteur Sullivan, que remplace Rory, comment tout allait se dérouler. Ensuite, c'est idiot, mais j'ai paniqué… Après, disons que je ne savais rien de toi. Je veux dire, on avait échangé une vingtaine de mots et que des banalités, quand on y réfléchit, mais j'ai pris ma grossesse comme un cadeau que tu me faisais. Comme si tu savais déjà qu'on ne se reverrait pas avant trois ans ! Une promesse d'une rencontre future, en quelque sorte. Et puis, j'avais eu le cœur brisé par deux fois. La première à cause de Gaël, la seconde à cause de mes parents ! S'ils m'avaient laissé ressortir, je t'aurais donné mon numéro, et on serait resté en contact, je pense. En tout cas, je t'aurais informé de mon état, et nous aurions pris la décision ensemble, mais je n'ai jamais pu. Par la suite, alors que Gwen avait un mois, je vous ai vu à la télé, enfin toi, et les deux que j'avais vu sur la photo dans ta chambre. Du coup, pour Gwen j'ai rassemblé toutes vos interviews et j'en ai extrait tout ce qui était possible. J'ai tout mis dans un classeur et je comptais m'en servir le jour où il me demanderait de lui parler de son père. Pour le moment, il ne sait pas grand-chose : Que t'aime le vert, le chocolat et la pluie… Drôle d'assemblage !

« - Disons qu'hormis le vert, t'y es pour beaucoup dans cet assemblage. C'est idiot mais quand je regarde la pluie, je repense à toi, assise sur ce banc en train de pleurer. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Tu sais, une fois que j'étais connu ?

« - Parce que tu étais connu, justement, ensuite… Imagine un peu la lettre que j'aurais envoyé « Salut, c'est Mitchie ! Ecoute, je voulais juste te dire que suite à ce moment qu'on a passé à Miami, j'ai eu un enfant. Un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Gwen ! Au fait, j'adore ce que vous faites ! » Non franchement, ça donne, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, c'est même carrément bizarre, mais bon. Tu vas rire, mais comme on n'a pas le temps de répondre directement à nos fans, on a embauché des personnes qui lisent leurs lettres, et je leur ai demandé de me prévenir si une certaine Mitchie envoyait une lettre en disant qu'elle m'avait rencontré à Miami. Seulement, ta lettre n'est jamais venue.

« - Navrée. Je pouvais simplement pas te l'annoncer par lettre, et je ne me voyais pas prendre l'avion jusque je ne sais pas où, pour te le dire. Et puis tous les journalistes et vos fans qui gravitent autour de toi, enfin de vous, ça m'effraie ! Je n'ai pas envie que Gwen soit harcelé par les journalistes, et tout. Je veux qu'il ait une enfance normale, malgré que son père soit _légèrement_ connu.

Il la regarda quelque instants puis sourit. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour, plutôt étrange à ses yeux, mais irrésistible. Gwen revint, avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, et ils passèrent l'après-midi, ou ce qu'il en restait, à jouer ensemble. Shane ne savait pas très bien où ils en étaient mais pour le moment, le fait même qu'elle lui parle et accepte qu'il joue avec leur enfant, était déjà beaucoup. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant du premier coup. Au contraire, il s'était imaginé qu'elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez, ou lui hurler de partir, mais non. Elle l'avait invité dans sa chambre, et ils avaient parlé. Levant les yeux, il nota qu'elle était à son bureau, un livre devant les yeux. Il la quitta du regard quelques secondes, pour observer la pièce. Elle avait un lit double en bois clair, entouré de deux chevets où s'entassaient plusieurs livres, ainsi qu'une armoise plutôt imposante fermée, et son bureau. Couverts de plusieurs livres et classeurs. Enfin, une petite bibliothèque s'était glissée entre l'armoire et son meuble de travail. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais ça ressemblait plus à des livres pour son futur métier qu'à ses romans préférés. Revenant à elle, il nota les petites lunettes, qu'elle avait du mettre durant son inspection. Elle semblait concentrée dans ce qu'elle lisait et il n'eut pas le courage de l'ennuyer avec ses questions. Reprenant son activité précédente, il nota que Gwen n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il jouait seul. Celui-ci avait posé ses peluches, qu'il était parti chercher et leur racontait une histoire où se mélangeait un chat masqué jaune à la cape rouge, qui sauvait les cochons des brebis. Il secoua la tête devant l'absurdité de l'histoire mais l'écouta avec attention. Ca lui permettait de pouvoir observer la jeune maman. La jeune femme avait un sourire aux lèvres, et il se demanda ce qui la faisait sourire.

« - Et comme le cochon y cravaillait trop, bah Zora le chat, il est venu pour le sauver, en le prenant par le… Euh… Maman comment t'as dit l'autre fois ?

« - Par la peau du cou, répondit-elle sans pour autant quitter son livre des yeux.

« - Attends, t'arrives à suivre, lui demanda-t-il en se levant avant de chuchoter, même moi, j'avoue avoir décroché.

« - C'est du joli monsieur Gray, se moqua-t-elle. En même temps, quand t'es parent à temps complet, tu apprends très vite à faire deux choses à la fois. Tu peux me croire !

« - Maman, je peux avoir un bonbon ?

« - Je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ? Tu as été méchant avec la dame, donc tu n'auras pas de bonbon. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de parler ! Enfin j'espère, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

« - Raconte, il a fait quoi ?

Soupirant, elle posa son livre et tourna son visage vers lui. Cependant, il s'était tellement rapproché qu'à présent, il n'était qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres d'elle. Se reculant légèrement, elle lui relata l'anecdote. Ne s'attendant pas à une histoire pareille, il rit de bon cœur, alors qu'elle se levait.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle sur la défensive.

« - Désolé. Mais tu avoueras quand même qu'il y a de la recherche, non ?

« - Non ! Et il n'y a aucune raison d'être fier de lui, non plus. Imagine un peu ce que la femme a dû ressentir en se faisant traiter de moche ? Par un gamin de deux ans qui plus est ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que peut faire des mots, vous autres ! Mais une simple remarque comme ça, peut avoir des conséquences incroyables. Tu ne peux pas le savoir, toi, dit-elle méchamment. On n'a pas souvent dû te traiter de moche ou d'incapable, au contraire !

« - Attends, ce n'est qu'un enfant, dit-il perdu. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il ne faut pas dire.

« - Ce n'est peut-être qu'un enfant, mais quand une tête blonde fait une gaffe de ce genre, c'est les parents qui en prennent pour leurs grades ! Et j'en ai marre qu'on me juge sans arrêt ! Mais tu ne peux pas, non plus, le savoir, puisque tu n'étais pas là, ces deux dernières années !

« - J'y suis pour…

« - Va-t'en, fit-elle d'un coup. Tu voulais parler, on l'a fait, tu as voulu jouer avec Gwen, c'est fait également, alors maintenant pars ! Et laisse-nous, s'il te plait !

« - Je m'en vais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour renoncer. Je reviendrais ! Au revoir bonhomme, dit-il à son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« - En r'voir Sane.

« - Shane, le corrigea sa mère.

« - Sh-ane, fit-il en se concentrant.

« - C'est bien mon chéri.

Le jeune homme leur sourit, puis partit. Il remercia les parents de la jeune femme et sortit de la maison, sans savoir qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de ses parents.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout ! Oui, assez étrange la réaction de Mitchie, mais vous en saurez plus bientôt, promis ! En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plait !

Missy Tagada (L)


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut. Désolée pour le retard. Comme je l'ai dit sur le post de « Histoire au Sommet » en ce moment je n'ai pas le moral, et pas vraiment envie de poster mais je trouve dommage de vous pénaliser parce j'ai une famille de mer** donc voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, qu'ils soient posté sur ce site ou sur mon compte facebook, ils me touchent tous. Merci encore plus à **amy_chan**, **nouna**, , **Solen** (Salut la belle. Ah ok je comprends pourquoi c'est marqué « Guest » à chaque fois maintenant lool. AH ah chouette, j'ai hâte de lire chacune de tes reviews alors. =) Oh je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait rendu ta bonne humeur. Mais pourquoi vous vous imaginiez que je serais sadique ? Je suis gentille pourtant… Ok même moi je me crois pas lool mais ce chapitre tu devrais quand même l'aimer également. =) Mais tu sais que le flash-back avec la réplique de Gwen est arrivée à une amie de ma famille… La mère ne savait plus où se mettre, c'était affreux (selon elle j'étais pas là perso) Mais sinon tu as totalement raison, Mitchie a subi pas mal de moqueries de ce type et c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagit avec autant de violence en quelque sorte. Bah chef-d'œuvre je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, voilà la suite. Avec un petit moment Shane-Mitchie-Gwen adorable. J'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir. Bisous), **Bina 1996** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore, c'est officiel. =)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 08**

_Quand je suis reparti de chez elle, cet après-midi-là, j'étais complètement perdu ! Pourquoi m'avait-elle envoyé balader, d'un coup, sans prévenir ? J'avais fait quelque chose de mal, c'était certain, mais quoi ? Je l'ignorais complètement. Ce que j'en savais, c'est que j'avais ris de la franchise enfantine de Gwen. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, non ? Ou alors, elle le vit peut-être trop souvent, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas appréciée ? Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, du moins de logique ! La dernière serait qu'elle ait souvent entendu ce genre de réflexion, mais c'est impossible ! Vous l'avez vu, non ! Non ? Bon, en bref, Mitchie a les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisette, la peau mate, une bouche adorable que j'ai envie d'embrasser dès qu'elle me parle, une peau douce qui n'appelle que mes mains et… Je m'égare, là __! Disons, qu'elle a gardé une silhouette vraiment très agréable, malgré sa grossesse. Elle semble sportive, et elle s'habille vachement bien ! J'ajoute ce détail au cas où il y aurait des filles pour lire ça. J'ai lu quelque part qu'elles sont sensibles à la mode, pire qu'un mec ! Enfin bref, Mitchie est vraiment très belle, et j'ai du mal à croire qu'on ne le lui ai jamais dit. La preuve, je le lui ai dit, mais à ma façon. Dans mes caresses, durant ce court moment, et dans ma manière de la serrer contre moi ! … Vous croyez qu'elle ignore comment je la vois ?_

* * *

Sitôt que la porte fut fermée derrière le jeune homme, Connie monta tranquillement à l'étage. Tout en gravissant l'escalier, elle rassembla les informations qu'elle avait. Il devait être le Shane dont elle lui avait parlé, deux ans auparavant, mais étrangement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer que sa fille ait pu tromper Gaël. Certes, comme toute mère protectrice, Connie Torrès avait vu d'un mauvais œil cette histoire. Sa fille devenait de moins en moins sérieuse et il émanait de ce garçon quelque chose de dangereux, d'interdit, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti en rencontrant le fameux Shane. Soupirant, elle frappa à la porte, et trouva sa fille à son bureau, à plancher sur ses révisions alors que son petit-fils jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets.

« - Gwen, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre. Faut que je parle à ta maman !

« - Accord !

Tout sourire, il ramassa ses peluches puis fila tout en continuant son récit abracadabrantesque. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Mitchie lâcha ses livres et se tourna, en souriant, vers sa mère.

« - De quoi veux-tu parler ? A moins que, comme je le suppose, la bonne question est de qui veux-tu parler, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Exact ! Ce Shane que j'ai vu en bas, est bien, comme je le suppose, le père de Gwen.

« - Euh oui. Je ne peux plus vraiment le cacher, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire ?

« - Aucune idée, soupira-t-elle. J'avais pas prévu qu'il me retrouverait, ni que Gwen l'accepterait sans poser de question, mais l'idéal serait qu'il retourne vivre en Virginie, et qu'il nous oublie, même si ce n'est pas possible… Je ne sais pas en fait ! J'aimerais que… Je crois que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui mais… Il est connu, et je veux que Gwen vive normalement. En plus, j'ai peur que finalement, ce ne soit pas Shane que j'aime mais l'idée que j'ai de lui. Tu sais comme ces filles qui aiment une personne connue, pour ce qu'elles en savent, mais ce n'est jamais la vérité. Ils ne vont pas dire 'oui, oui, on a des défauts, on est ronchons, ou on manque d'hygiène', enfin ce genre de chose. Même si ce serait logique qu'on soit au moins amis, tu sais pour notre enfant, mais si je tombais amoureuse du père, sans pour autant aimer l'homme qui se cache derrière ? Je ruinerais ma vie, pour mon fils. Ce serait une erreur, et je ne veux plus faire d'erreurs maman. J'en ai assez fait non ? Regarde toute mon histoire avec Gaël en était une, le fait d'avoir fait l'amour avec un gars que je ne connais pas, en est une, avoir gardé son enfant, encore une autre… Pourtant, j'en regrette aucune. Elles m'ont toute permis d'être ce que je suis. Grâce à tout ça, j'ai Gwen, et c'est le plus beau des cadeaux… J'ai honte de le dire, mais, je crois que je suis perdue.

« - Je ne peux pas t'aider ma chérie ! Il faut que tu en parles avec Shane afin de savoir comment vous allez négocier ça… Mais si tu me racontais la vérité ? Ta version des faits change tout le temps.

Soupirant, la jeune femme la regarda et acquiesça. Elle passa donc l'heure suivante à tout lui raconter et surtout à se rappeler, cet appel qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Quand elle eut fini de tout dire, elle regarda sa mère en quête d'une idée, ou d'un indice, mais le visage de cette dernière était en pleine réflexion. Mitchie n'osait pas trop chercher à savoir ce qui occupait les neurones de sa mère mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'en lui racontant l'exacte vérité, elle l'avait déçue. Elle ignorait cependant jusqu'où. Quand Connie reprit la parole, elle s'attendait au pire.

« - Là, ma chérie, si ce sont réellement dans ces circonstances que Gwen a été conçus, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est à Shane et toi de trouver la solution. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il nous laissera le voir !

« - Compte sur moi pour ne pas accepter d'autre marché que celui où je reste ici avec Gwen ! Il a été habitué à vous, à notre vie ici, loin des journalistes et autre. Hors de question de le propulser dans l'univers fantasmagorique des garçons, aussi sérieux soient-ils !

Connie sourit, remerciant sa fille sur ce point. Elle adorait son petit-fils, malgré qu'elle ait conscience que Mitchie et lui quitteraient leur maison un jour. Le plus tard serait le mieux, pour elle. Songeant à ce point, elle la prévint qu'elle allait travailler tard ce soir, puis sortit.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la barrière du jardin, Shane était dans la chambre de Nate et venait de lui relater son après-midi. Le jeune homme devait bien s'avouer que depuis que son cousin avait eu la certitude d'être papa, il semblait différent. Plus mature et rayonnant.

« - Que comptes-tu faire, parce que manifestement, tu as merdé quelque part !

« - Ouais, mais j'ignore où ! En plus j'ai un autre point, très important à régler : Que vais-je acheter à… Tu veux quelque chose Penelope, s'interrompit-il en voyant sa tante dans le couloir.

« - Non, je passais. Tu comptes faire un cadeau à qui ?

« - Josh, répondit-il spontanément. Tu sais, histoire qu'il puisse faire semblant d'être venu ici ! T'as une idée ?

Sa tante secoua la tête, avant de retourner en bas. Restés seuls, ils reprirent là où ils avaient été arrêtés.

« - Renseigne-toi sur ses goûts avant d'acheter un truc à Gwen ! Quant à sa maman, je te laisse choisir tout seul comme un garçon amoureux que t'es, se moqua-t-il.

Ils rirent, puis Shane se leva, et prit congé. Il voulait retourner chez lui, afin d'emprunter la voiture de sa mère, pour faire un tour dans les magasins spécialisés pour se faire une idée. Jeanne lui laissa les clés s'il acceptait, en échange, de passer chez le traiteur, afin de prendre leur commande.

Il fit les magasins, pendant deux heures, sans vraiment avoir d'idée et se maudit lorsqu'il se fit apostropher par un groupe de fan. Quand l'une d'entre elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, il mentit en prétextant qu'il y avait un enfant en bas-âge dans sa famille et qu'il voulait lui acheter quelque chose. Elle lui demanda l'âge de l'enfant puis lui proposa un tambourin. Elle lui précisa qu'à cet âge tout ce qui était bruyant était apprécié. Il dut admettre que c'était une bonne idée, mais refusa l'idée par principe. C'était son fils à lui, hors de question que ce soit une fan qui trouve le cadeau parfait. Il les remercia puis prit congé, quand il s'arrêta devant un instrument de musique parfait. Le prenant, il observa toutes les couleurs de l'objet, puis passa en caisse, en songeant à la maman. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait lui offrir mais il ignorait si ça lui plairait, d'une part et surtout si on pouvait trouver ça. Il prit soin de faire emballer le cadeau, afin que sa mère ne sache pas ce que c'était puis fila dans la seule bijouterie qu'il connaissait, pour être passé devant à plusieurs reprises. Entrant, il refusa de regarder les présentoirs. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et lui donner le choix, allait le faire douter. Il attendit patiemment qu'on s'occupe de lui. Un jeune femme, une fan à en croire son grand sourire, s'avança vers lui et lui demanda si on s'occupait de lui. Comme il répondit par la négative, elle le guida vers sa caisse, et lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, il lui expliqua le plus clairement possible ce qu'il désirait, en craignant qu'elle n'ait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il fut rassuré quand elle lui demanda de patienter, le temps qu'elle aille chercher les modèles. Seulement son répit fut de courte durée puisqu'elle revint avec un choix plutôt impressionnant. Bagues, bracelet, pendentif, gourmette, parure, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Heureusement, il avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'un pendentif discret serait le plus sûr, vu la vie qu'elle menait. Il examina tout particulièrement ceux-ci, avant de faire son choix. Elle le complimenta en arguant que c'était un de ses préférés, sauf qu'elle préférait le bracelet, puis lui proposa une chaîne avec.

Il ressortit et avisa l'heure. Il lui restait peu de temps pour aller chercher le repas commandé, aussi il soupira avant de prévenir sa mère. Il reprit le volant quand elle lui eut indiqué l'adresse exacte. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et remercia celui qui avait inventé les GPS. Il entra d'un pas tranquille dans la boutique et une voix le prévint qu'elle arrivait. Il acquiesça en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas pressé, puis tout en regardant la décoration, se mit à réfléchir à ses cadeaux. Il espérait qu'ils allaient plaire, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Peut-être Mitchie aurait préféré le bracelet ou une bague, quant à son fils, il risquait de ne pas comprendre, pourquoi un inconnu, lui faisait un cadeau.

« - Je peux vous renseigner ?

Revenant à lui, il regarda la personne qui lui faisait face et eut un léger sourire.

« - Bonsoir madame. Ma mère a passé commande par téléphone au nom de Gray.

« - Je vais vous chercher ça.

Elle disparut derrière la boutique, le laissant pensif. Alors comme ça, la mère de Mitchie tenait un service traiteur ? « J'ignore tout d'elle, en fait ! Bon ceci dit, on a parlé de nous, pas de nos parents, songea-t-il. » Connie revint, sa commande dans les mains, et il paya. Tout en le faisant, il demanda, presque timidement.

« - Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien la mère de Mitchie ?

« - Exact Shane. Connie Torrès.

« - Shane Gray, comme on s'en doute, sourit-il. Vous savez si Mitchie sera chez vous demain ?

« - Oui, elle a prévu de réviser mais je pense qu'une pause lui fera du bien. Evitez juste de venir entre quatorze et quinze heures. Gwen fait sa sieste.

« - Je prends en note. Et merci. Bonne soirée, dit-il en sortant avant de rentrer presque aussitôt. J'oubliais, vous devriez savoir mieux que moi, Mitchie est-elle allergique a quelque chose ?

Connie lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucune allergie connue, et il repartit en souriant, alors que la patronne de la boutique s'interrogeait sur cette dernière question.

Il arriva chez lui avec dix minutes de retard et s'excusa tout en déposant le repas sur la table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, en relatant des anecdotes du travail de son père, qui était secouriste. Seulement Shane était silencieux, et réfléchissait à sa vie qui changeait. Il savait de Mitchie, qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien seulement, il voulait les aider. Il ne pouvait pas le faire directement, puisqu'ils n'habitaient pas dans le même état, mais il pouvait tout de même participer aux frais de son éducation. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas besoin de se tuer à la tâche pour l'élever correctement. Une main passa devant ses yeux et il revint à lui pour voir ses parents l'observer étrangement.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il.

« - Tu sembles bien sérieux ce soir !

« - Oui, je pensais à Josh et au boulot qu'il nous a filé pour nos vacances. Rien de grave, tranquillise-toi mamounette, s'amusa-t-il.

Ils rirent de ce surnom qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis plusieurs années, puis quand il eut fini de manger, monta dans sa chambre avant de récupérer les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté. Fermant la porte, il prévint son cousin de ses achats puis demanda à Jason où il était. Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il passait nouvel an à Aspen, avec toute la famille, mais qu'il pensait à eux. Il enchaîna sur son mini clone, comme il le disait tout le temps. Envoyant un message réponse, il lui promit de tout lui raconter quand ils seraient face à face, puis mit de la musique avant de repenser à leur agent. Certes, il n'allait pas apprécier le changement, et il fallait mieux pour ça qu'il se fasse petit. Il se concentra sur les textes qu'ils devaient écrire, ou du moins les premiers jets puisque la plupart du temps tout était repris et recorrigés en groupe. Il ne se coucha qu'à trois heures du matin, grimaçant à l'idée qu'il allait paraître fatigué devant la jeune femme.

* * *

Mitchie se leva, comme chaque matin à huit heures, et aida son fils à sortir de son lit avant de descendre déjeuner. Elle avait bossé presque toute la nuit, se couchant à deux heures pour être réveillée une heure après par un cauchemar de Gwenaël. Il n'avait retrouvé le sommeil que vers quatre heures. Elle était réellement épuisée. Priant pour qu'il soit sage toute la journée, elle l'aida à manger, avant de se nourrir elle-même. Elle fit leurs toilettes, avant de l'autoriser à jouer au jardin. Tandis que Steve le surveillait, elle fit les deux chambres, puis pris sa couette et son classeur, afin de descendre au jardin, pour travailler.

Elle y resta une heure, piquant plus souvent du nez qu'autre chose.

« - Petite nuit ?

« - Salut Nate, s'étonna-t-elle. Euh ouais. Problème de partiels, sourit-elle. Ça va ?

« - Très bien. Salut bouchon.

« - Chalut, fit celui-ci en s'amusant à changer les mots. Cha va ?

« - Super et toi ?

« - Ouais auchi. Maman elle m'a fait un câlin toute la nuit, pendant mon cauchemar, alors cha va bien. Paque elle chent bon ma maman.*

« - Je sais. Je lui ai déjà dit bonjour alors j'ai senti son cou, s'amusa-t-il.

L'enfant le regarda étonné puis se tourna vers Mitchie pour avoir la confirmation, sauf que celle-ci s'était endormie. Gwenaël s'approcha doucement et posa ses petites mains sur les genoux de sa maman, pour monter sur elle. Seulement ce simple contact la réveilla en sursaut.

« - T'as un problème mon bonhomme, s'inquiéta-t-elle en le regardant pour chercher à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je voulais un câlin, fit-il visiblement déçu.

« - Attends !

Elle ferma son livre et rejoignit la balancelle où elle s'assit avant de le prendre contre elle, et de les couvrir de sa couette. Elle respira son cou, sourit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

* * *

Les voyant, aussi mignon, Nate ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les prendre en photo. « Surtout que ça donnera bien dans la chambre de Shane, sourit-il. » Il monta chercher son appareil numérique, puis revint pour voir qu'ils n'avaient pas bouger. Gwen avait également fermé les yeux, blotti contre sa mère qui le tenait par la taille. Il prit la photo et l'observa, en s'assurant qu'elle était belle. Rassuré, il rentra chercher sa guitare. Seulement, sa mère lui parla et quand il ressortit, il nota que leur câlin était fini. Il envoya donc un message à son cousin, pour le prévenir de la scène touchante qu'il venait de rater, mais s'arrêta en la voyant ressortir, un étui de guitare dans sa main. Son enfant tournait autour d'elle en tapant des mains. Visiblement, il lui avait demandé quelque chose qu'elle avait accepté, à condition qu'ils mettent tout deux leurs blousons. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et commença à jouer, alors qu'il dansait tout seul. Il changea son message en le prévenant de ce qu'il ratait, avant de filmer la scène.

* * *

Shane sortit de sa chambre au moment où son portable sonnait. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour et lut le message en descendant. En lisant le texte, il changea ses projets. Dévalant les quelques marches qui restait, il demanda à sa mère l'autorisation de prendre sa voiture, puis fila, en ayant pris soin de prendre ses cadeaux. Seulement, Jeanna ayant voulu savoir où il se rendait si souvent, il avait du lui mentir en disant qu'il le passait chez Nate. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, puisqu'il y allait… Entre deux visites à Mitchie, ou des courses pour elle.

Il arriva à onze heures, et fila au jardin après avoir embrassé sa famille.

« - Raté, ils ont terminé y a dix minutes ! Ils sont rentrés, j'ignore pourquoi, mais rassure-toi, t'as un cousin super génial qui a filmé ce qu'il a vu. Résultat, t'as pas loupé grand-chose.

« - Fais-moi penser à le remercier ce cousin si génial, railla Shane en s'asseyant face à lui.

Ils se sourirent, complices, puis Nate lui fit écouter ce qu'il avait composé la veille, après son départ. La mélodie était entraînante et il approuva, avant de lui prendre son instrument, pour chanter les quelques malheureuses paroles qu'il écrite de son côté. Il le prévint néanmoins que, pour sa part, il n'accrochait pas des masses, puis joua tout en fredonnant.

« - Oh ! Agade maman, Sane y zoue aussi de la guitare comme toi, s'enthousiasma l'enfant en ressortant au jardin.

« - Hey salut bonhomme, le salua son père.

« - Salut. Maman, maman, appela-t-il, vins voir !

« - J'arrive soupira-t-elle.

Elle apparut sur le seuil du jardin, vêtue simplement d'un long pull en laine bleu, ainsi que d'un jeans noire avec des chaussons blanc aux pieds. Resserrant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle observa les garçons sans surprise, ce qu'ils comprirent, puisqu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle suivait leur actualité. Néanmoins, elle fit semblant à voix haute et voulut rentrer seulement, son fils l'en empêcha. Ignorant qui, il avait réellement face à lui, il demanda :

« - Tu sais vaiment zouer ?

Shane allait répondre, quand il décida de le prouver en reprenant une de leur première mélodie.

« - Oh ! Maman c'est ta çanson préférée, s'étonna l'enfant. Toi aussi tu n'aimes, ajouta-t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois Shane.

« - J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, en effet. Et toi ?

« - Vi, mais c'est la préférée de maman. Elle l'écoute tout l'temps et elle sait aussi la zouer sur sa guitare.

« - Allez Gwen, on rentre ! Laisse donc travailler ces messieurs. Ils ont l'air extrêmement occupé, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Tu joues de la guitare, demanda le jeune homme moins surpris qu'il aurait du l'être.

« - Comme une grande, rit-elle. Allez Gwen ! Ou je mange sans toi.

« - Nan, cria-t-il avant de faire un signe aux garçons. En r'voir.

* * *

Il entra dans le salon et elle ferma la porte en grelottant. Elle l'assit sur sa chaise puis l'aida à manger, en attendant ses parents. Sa mère arriva à ce moment-là, la prévenant que Steve ne rentrerait pas, et qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps. Elles mangèrent rapidement, puis Connie repartit en s'excusant de la laisser seule. Haussant les épaules, elle remit son manteau ainsi que celui de son fils puis retourna au jardin où il joua avec son pélican, tandis qu'elle révisait.

Durant une heure, elle ne fut pas dérangée ce qui lui permit de s'avancer grandement dans son programme. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à relire, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle s'interdit toute activité autre que les révisions en dehors de l'éducation de son enfant. A peine avait-elle pensé clairement cette phrase que Nate et Shane revinrent en discutant avec animation. Elle refusa de lever le nez, préférant faire comme si elle ne les entendait pas, trop occupée à lire ses cours.

« - Sane, tu veux bien zouer pour maman et moi. Te plait ?

« - Et si ta maman veut pas ?

« - Si. Elle aime beaucoup danser. Sutout avec moi, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. A Nowël on danse tout le temps ensemble !

« - Gwen, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, le réprimanda-t-elle sans quitter son classeur des yeux. On ne réclame pas et tu laisses les garçons travailler leur musique.

« - Mais je m'ennuie, soupira-t-il.

« - Dans ce cas, si ta maman est d'accord, j'ai peut-être le moyen de remédier à ça, sourit Shane.

Les deux levèrent les yeux vers lui. Tandis que Gwenaël le fixait le regard brillant, sa mère l'interrogeait muettement. Souriant, il lui demanda l'autorisation de la rejoindre dans son jardin. Mi-curieuse, mi-méfiante, elle accepta et deux minutes plus tard, il arriva avec un paquet dans les mains, qu'il donna à leur fils. Les rejoignant, elle rappela à Gwen de dire merci puis lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait offert.

« - Je ne savais pas trop ses goûts ou ce qu'il aime faire, chuchota-t-il, donc m'en veux pas, si c'est un mauvais choix. J'irais le rapporter et je ferais un échange ! Tu me diras ce que tu voudras que je lui prenne. A moins que tu acceptes que je vous emmène tous les deux dans un magasin.

« - Voyons plutot ce cadeau, s'esquiva-t-elle. Oh génial ! Un xylophone, fit-elle ironique. C'est papa qui offre les cadeaux, et c'est maman qui aura les migraines, marmonna-t-elle pour que seul Shane entende.

« - Tu veux que je fasse un échange ?

« - Non. Laissons-lui le premier cadeau de son papa, sourit-elle. En espérant que l'année prochaine il me demande mon avis. Et puis regarde comme il a l'air content devant son cadeau qu'il ne peut pas ouvrir, rit-elle tout bas avant de reprendre à volume normal, tu veux de l'aide mon chéri ?

Il acquiesça tout content et elle s'accroupit pour extraire l'instrument de musique du carton, et le posa devant lui.

« - Shane va te montrer comment on joue d'accord, proposa-t-elle tout sourire.

Il acquiesça en souriant et expliqua à son fils comment jouer. Quand, au bout de dix minutes, il eut compris le fonctionnement de son jouet, Shane se releva et s'assit face à la jeune femme. Levant les yeux, elle nota qu'il venait de déposer un paquet devant elle.

« - C'est quoi, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Ouvre. Je n'ai pas résisté, j'avoue. J'ai acheté un truc pour notre enfant, et je me suis dit que sa maman devrait aussi avoir un cadeau ! Peut-être même que comme ça, elle acceptera mon aide, ajouta-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Lui rendant son regard, elle ne toucha pas au cadeau, qui était dans ses mains. Le désignant du regard, il lui demanda si elle attendait qu'il fonde. Souriant, elle consentit à l'ouvrir et fut touchée de découvrir un pendentif tout simple en forme d'oiseau.

« - C'est quel espèce, demanda-t-elle émue.

« - Un cygne. L'animal le plus pur qu'on trouve sur Terre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ces animaux me font penser à toi, mentit-il.

Les joues rouges, elle lui demanda s'il accepterait de le lui accrocher, et il s'exécuta en souriant. Visiblement, elle appréciait son cadeau, même s'il lui avait menti sur les raisons du cadeau et sur le choix du pendentif. Se promettant de le lui révéler plus tard, il reprit sa place initiale et l'observa.

« - Désolée mais, j'ai rien à t'offrir pour le moment, mais je…

« - Mais rien. Si je t'ai fait ce cadeau, ce n'était pas dans l'espoir d'en avoir un en retour. Et puis j'avoue que je suis gâté cette année ! J'ai découvert que j'avais un enfant génial et vachement mignon.

« - Tu te vantes là ! Il n'a rien de moi, c'est ton portrait craché et ce, depuis sa naissance.

« - Il a ton regard. En tout cas, quand tu me regardes ! On peut lire la même douceur dans vos yeux, et le même amour quand vous vous regardez. Il a aussi ton talent pour la musique, se moqua-t-il en entendant Gwen faire une fausse note.

Riant, elle le bouscula pour la forme, puis ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, tout en gardant tous les deux un œil sur le petit qui s'amusait comme un fou à créer la mélodie la plus fournis en mauvaise note, leurs semblaient-ils.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gwenaël vint les rejoindre et regarda sa maman en faisant la moue. Sans parler, celle-ci le prit sur ses genoux, et il se blottit contre elle avant de fixer Shane.

« - Tu sais beaucoup zouer de la guitare, demanda-t-il maladroitement.

« - Jouer, le corrigea sa mère.

« - Je me débrouille, répondit le jeune homme modestement.

« - Alors, tu pourrais zou… jouer, dit-il en regardant sa mère avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant qu'il ne continue, pour maman et moi ? Comme ça, on pourra danser comme à Nowël.

« - Tu veux pas demander à ta maman d'abord ?

« - Maman, t'es d'accord, hein ? Qu'on danse pendant que Sane, y zoue… Joue, se reprit-il avec difficulté.

« - Il s'appelle Shane pas Sane, se moqua la jeune femme, mais d'accord si tu répètes son prénom sans te tromper, on danse ensemble.

« - Accord ! Alors Sa… Shane y va zouer pour nous.

Elle ferma les yeux, et le nouveau papa le reprit sur sa dernière faute. Loin de se vexer, il sourit et répéta le mot, avant de descendre au sol.

« - Allez vins maman, on danse !

Soupirant, elle se leva et rejoignit son fils pendant que Shane empruntait la guitare de son cousin. S'asseyant, face à eux, il commença par demander ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il joue et Gwenaël décida de jouer la chanson préférée de sa maman. Il se retrouva donc à jouer leur premier titre. Machinalement, il se mit à la fredonner en souriant, alors que sa famille tournait en rond. Mitchie finit par se lasser et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit un câlin et ferma les yeux. Elle en profita pour le bercer doucement, puis après plusieurs chansons décréta qu'elle montait le coucher. Arrivée à l'étage, elle lui enleva manteau et chaussures, l'embrassa et commença à partir quand on frappa doucement contre le mur. Se tournant, elle vit Shane la regarder en hésitant.

« - Je ne voulais pas te suivre, mais tu es partie trop vite. Je voulais te demander si ça t'ennuyais que je lui dise bonne nuit ?

Elle sourit mais le lui autorisa en songeant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Elle toucha son cygne ainsi que le médaillon, avant de soupirer. Quand ils quittèrent la chambre, elle rangea le jardin et il l'aida sans un mot, alors qu'elle lui demandait où Nate avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, il avoua ne pas savoir puis ils rentrèrent au salon. Posant l'instrument de musique, elle mit le carton à la poubelle, avant de se tourner face à lui.

« - Il faut qu'on parle d'un point, Shane.

« - C'est certain ! Faut que tu m'expliques ta réaction d'hier.

« - Je parlais pas de ça, mais de Gwen ! Là, c'est bien beau, tu es en vacances, tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux, mais après ? Tu vas retourner en Virginie, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Certes, concéda-t-il. En fait, à la base, quand je t'ai revu, avant même que toi tu ne me vois, je comptais te supplier de venir vivre avec nous, mais Nate m'a dit que tu refuserais sûrement, ne serait-ce que pour tes études, et j'y ai réfléchi. Ce serait difficile pour Gwen, également, de changer d'école et tout, donc je me suis dit « repoussons son emménagement, à la fin de ses études. » Après tout, on a besoin de juge d'instruction partout. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tu vas refuser.

« - Oui, en effet. Contrairement à toi, j'ai besoin d'avoir mes parents près de chez moi. Surtout qu'on n'a pas réglé un autre point : Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Amis ? Anciens amants ? Couple libertin, proposa-t-elle en refusant d'avance le dernier choix.

« - Au choix, je préfère nous considérer comme amis, pour le moment. On verra où ça nous mènera. Si on ne peut pas se supporter, alors on sera juste deux ado stupides qui n'ont pas pensé à se protéger… Mais qui ne le regrettes pas, ceci dit !

Elle acquiesça et soupirant in petto, il se lança sur le sujet qui le tracassait réellement.

« - Mitchie, je sais que tu es une grande fille qui assume complètement la situation et tout, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi vous aider, Gwen et toi ! Ne serait-ce que pour lui acheter des jouets ou des vêtements. Ne m'écarte pas s'il te plaît ! C'est aussi mon enfant, et j'aimerais le voir grandir. Qu'il sache qui est son père.

« - Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui cacher, sourit-elle. Enfin pas très longtemps. Je comptais attendre qu'il me pose des questions, mais… Comment comptes-tu régler le problème de la distance ?

« - J'en ai déjà parlé avec Nate, et j'en parle avec Jay à son retour, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème de son côté. Tu accepterais, de temps à autre, de venir chez nous ? Comme ça, j'apprendrais à connaître mon fils, et sa maman, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« - Pour me l'enlever quand il sera plus grand, demanda-t-elle effrayée.

« - Non ! Mitchie, ma mère m'a toujours dit, qu'une maman est irremplaçable et crois-moi, je ne compte pas essayer de lui prouver le contraire. Et puis soyons franc, quand il te voit, il semble… Je ne sais pas trop mais on voit qu'il t'aime énormément. Ce serait cruel de vous séparer ! Autant pour lui que pour toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. Au contraire ! Tant que j'aurais le choix, je préfère prendre l'avion toutes les semaines pour le voir, plutôt que de te l'enlever, ne serait-ce qu'un week-end.

La jeune femme le regarda et soupira de soulagement. Elle était tentée de douter, mais ses yeux semblaient si sincères qu'elle décida de lui laisser une chance. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Une seule et unique ! Voilà, ce qu'elle allait lui accorder. Mais sans lui dire, de manière à ne pas lui mettre la pression ce qu'elle n'apprécierait pas à sa place, mais surtout afin de voir le vrai papa qu'il ferait.

* * *

* : Pour mieux comprendre, remplacé les « ch » par ces « c » et c'est bon ! Sauf pour cauchemar mdr !

Et voilà. Pour ce soir, c'est tout. Oui, bon on ne comprend pas vraiment la réaction de Mitchie dans le chapitre précédent mais bon. Je l'expliquerais plus tard. Je pense que mettre cette conversation était plus importante que pourquoi Mitchie a mal pris son rire ! J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?

Missy Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, sur facebook, je rentre de chez le coiffeur du coup je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. ^^ Merci énormément beaucoup à **Guest** (Salut. Comme tu dis c'est plutôt cool que Mitchie laisse une chance à Shane. Reste à savoir s'il va ou non réussir à se rapprocher d'eux. ^^ Bisous), **Solen** (Hello miss. Comme tu vois, je tiens paroles. ^^ Surtout que vu ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu dois être pressée non ? En fait la narration de Shane au début n'était pas prévu sauf pour le prologue mais j'ai trouvé que ça donnait un style particulier à la fiction donc j'ai laissé. Lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous miss), **amy_chan**, **pamou** (Hello, hello. Pour la réaction de la maman de Shane quand elle va apprendre la paternité de son fils… Tu ne vas plus attendre longtemps, c'est justement dans ce chapitre ^^ Avec un petit bonus. Bisous), **Guest** (Salut. Je vois que t'as bien cerné le caractère de Mitchie. Elle n'acceptera pas qu'il lui paye l'avion. S'il veut voir son fils, il n'a qu'à venir non mais ! ^^ Même si dans son idée, c'est lui qui payait l'avion pour que Mitchie vienne tous les week-end lol. Bisous), **Nounah** (Hello la belle. Tes vacances se passent bien ? Oui oui c'est pour ce chapitre, le fait qu'il en parle à sa famille. Enfin si on peut dire hein ! ^^ Bisous copinette, repose-toi ! Love), et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leur reviews, leurs encouragements et pour ceux qui ont mon facebook, leur harcèlement. (Pour les autres, si vous le souhaitez, le lien pour accéder à mon compte est dans ma bio) Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair ! L'univers, les personnages, et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas ! Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse ! (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 09**

_Suite à cette conversation, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, sur elle, et sur sa famille ! Et j'avais compris le reste. Notamment que Gwen était profondément attaché à sa famille, et que j'allais devoir m'armer de patience pour me faire une place dans sa vie ! Mais je ne comptais pas renoncer ! D'une part, parce que je refusais de renoncer à ma paternité sous prétexte que j'étais un peu jeune, mais surtout parce que j'aimais déjà cet enfant. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais ce sentiment doit être amplifié par le fait que je savais ce qu'il est p__our moi, et pourtant, je ne sais pas. C'est mon fils, enfin le nôtre, je _dois_ être présent dorénavant ! Je ne ferais pas la bêtise de laisser mon enfant vivre loin de moi, en préférant m'occuper de ma petite personne ! Quand bien même, je serais assez stupide pour ça, comptez sur Nate pour me remettre les idées en place. Il y avait aussi un autre point pour lequel, j'étais sûr de moi ! J'allais devoir m'arranger pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille. Je devais en parler à Mitchie, bien sûr, parce que je connais maman, elle va vouloir la rencontrer et je ne voulais pas mettre la pression à mon cygne. Enfin bref, j'allais arranger cette rencontre rapidement, afin de pouvoir profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances pour passer le plus clair de mon temps avec elle. Enfin avec eux !_

Avant de présenter la chose à Mitchie, Shane commença par en parler avec ses deux amis. Jason était revenu, dans la matinée, le premier de l'an et ils en avaient parlé tous les trois. Mitchie serait donc la bienvenue chez eux, ce qui avait rassuré le jeune papa, mais maintenant ils tentaient de trouver comment annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent avec des à priori sur la jeune femme, mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer clairement ses choix. Ils y réfléchirent donc durant toute l'après-midi et furent surpris de voir Ryan débarquer à onze heures, dans la chambre de Nate, puisqu'ils étaient chez lui.

« - Hey, maman m'envoie vous demander de descendre dire bonjour, et de venir à table !

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivant, ils lui demandèrent depuis quand ils étaient là. Shane fut rassuré en apprenant qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Entrant au salon, Nate salua son oncle et sa tante quant à Jason, il embrassa tout le monde avec effusion, en leur demandant comment ils allaient.

Ils restèrent tous en bas, à parler joyeusement, puis durant le repas, Jeanne demanda à son beau-frère s'ils connaissaient leur petite voisine. Instinctivement, les trois musiciens se tendirent légèrement, et échangèrent un regard qu'intercepta Rory. Haussant les épaules, il répondit :

« - Assez oui ! Je la croise souvent en ce moment, à cause des vaccins de Gwenaël ! Pourquoi ?

« - Je trouve étrange, cette ressemblance, quasi identique avec Shane !

« - Pourquoi, tu veux savoir ça ? On a tous un sosie quelque part, non, demanda Shane trop vite.

« - Je sais, mais cet enfant n'est pas un simple sosie, mais un clone. J'ai regardé des photos de toi à deux ans, et tu avais exactement la même tête.

« - On peut en reparler plus tard ?

« - Non, j'aimerais comprendre maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? A voir ton attitude, on croirait que cet enfant est le tien, rit-elle.

Les adultes l'imitèrent alors que Shane restait extrêmement sérieux, et que ses deux amis, se regardaient tendus, en redoutant la suite de la conversation. Observant son fils aîné, le rire de Jeanne perdit de son intensité, avant de mourir complètement. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et attendait simplement ses cris. Matt l'observa également.

« - Shane, serais-tu en train de nous dire que cet enfant est le tien, demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, fit-il tranquillement. Mitchie me l'a confirmé récemment. Avant que tu t'énerves maman, sache que j'ignorais son existence jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici.

« - Je croyais que tu avais gardé contact avec tes ex et qu'aucune n'avait d'enfant de toi, fit-elle suspicieuse.

« - Ce n'est pas une ex à proprement parlé, grimaça-t-il. On… C'est compliqué, éluda-t-il. Mais Gwen est bien mon fils.

« - Qu'en sais-tu, elle t'a peut-être menti.

« - Maman, soupira-t-il, tu l'as vu non ? Tu viens de le dire, c'est moi à son âge ! Aucun doute, cet enfant est le mien.

Déconcertée, Jeanne le regarda sans pouvoir dire un mot, puis se leva de table. En silence, elle sortit de la pièce, pour aller dans la cuisine. Soupirant, il la suivit et ferma derrière lui. Sans un mot, il se mit face à elle et attendit, en la regardant. Durant deux minutes, elle ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre puis leva les yeux vers son fils.

« - Toutes ces visites… J'imagine que c'était à elle que tu les faisais !

« - En effet, je profitais d'être chez Nate pour parler avec Mitchie et pour connaître mon fils, ajouta-t-il doucement.

« - Je n'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit dès que tu l'as vu ? C'est quand même un monde d'apprendre qu'on est grand-mère depuis deux ans, sans le savoir, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Je te signale que ça fait un choc d'apprendre qu'on est père à dix-neuf ans, rétorqua-t-il tendu. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'était parce que je ne savais pas comment vous en parler. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment.

« - Parce que tu crois qu'il est bien choisi, là ? Tu es le plus grand Shane, tu dois montrer l'exemple à Ryan, et ce genre de chose n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre !

« - Maman ! Ryan est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas reproduire, de mes actes. Il a quinze ans ! Quant à mon fils, sache que même si je n'en voulais pas aussi jeune, je l'aime déjà.

« - Je me moque de ce que tu ressens. Le fait est que cette jeune femme a gardé ton enfant, et maintenant te l'impose. Bientôt, elle va réclamer une pension ou autre, et parlera de son histoire dans la presse !

« - Non ! Mitchie n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne veut rien de moi ! J'ai même du la supplier pour qu'elle accepte que je participe au frais de l'éducation de Gwen, et encore, je suis limité. Je dois lui demander conseil avant de lui acheter un jouet ou autre, ne pas le pourrir et le tenir éloigné, le plus possible, des journalistes ! Elle refuse que je fasse plus. Selon elle, elle se débrouille parfaitement bien depuis deux ans, conciliant ses études et sa maternité !

« - Elle fait encore ses études ?

« - Oui ! Elle veut devenir juge d'instruction, sourit-il. Ecoute, elle est vraiment gentille, douce, et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Gwen. Il sera très bien éduqué, ses parents l'aident, elle n'est pas seule et ne me demande rien. En échange, elle refuse de devoir prouver ou pas que c'est mon fils. Ce qui est logique ! Si un jour, elle a de gros frais pour lui, comme après un accident grave ou autre, alors là, elle fera les démarches nécessaires pour prouver que c'est bien mon fils, mais rassure-toi, elle a mis assez de côté pour palier aux premiers accidents de motos, sourit-il en reprenant ses propres mots. Et puis, tu sais, elle est douce, et gentille, reprit-il, et je l'aime bien ! Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Mature, intelligente, sérieuse, débrouillarde, et surprenante.

« - Tu sembles amoureux, fit-elle pensivement.

« - Je sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour elle, mais c'est un mélange d'attirance physique et de sentiments paternels. Quand je l'ai rencontré, oui, j'étais amoureux. J'ai mis presque un an à me faire à l'idée que je ne la reverrais jamais, mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne veux pas la reperdre ! Je l'aime bien, fit-il confus. Non, je l'aime, c'est tout !

Il cherchait, depuis quelques jours, à mettre au clair les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune maman et sourit en songeant qu'il venait de le découvrir tout seul. Observant sa mère, il nota que son regard était devenu beaucoup plus doux, et il reprit avec prudence.

« - Maman, j'aimerais que vous appreniez à les connaître, tous les trois ! Tu verras, Gwen est adorable, on s'attache très vite à lui, et Mitchie, elle est… Juste parfaite !

« - Comment allez-vous faire pour élever votre enfant, demanda Jeanne.

« - Pour le moment, on ne va rien changer, si ce n'est qu'elle viendra de temps à autre, à la villa et que je passerais certains week-end ici. On apprendra à Gwen doucement, qui est son père, et je ferais connaissance avec lui ! Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'elle tombera amoureuse de moi, et qu'on finira ensemble. Ou peut-être pas, on verra. On ne veut pas prendre le risque de le perturber avec un déménagement, qui de toute façon serait impossible, puisque Mitchie refuse de quitter sa fac, ses parents et sa maison, pour vivre en Virginie ! Quant à moi, je ne peux pas quitter les _Tous pour un_, et elle s'y refuse, en arguant que je fais ce dont je rêve, et qu'elle ne veut pas me voir être malheureux à cause d'elle. Donc on est bloqué, mais je ne désespère pas, de trouver la solution ! Pour le moment, je profite simplement de leur présence !… Tu es d'accord ?

« - Pour la rencontrer ?

« - Oui ! Je suis certain que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle et sa famille ! En plus, sa mère est la patronne du service traiteur où tu commandes. S'il te plait !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je vais en parler avec ton père, et on va se mettre d'accord pour les inviter chez nous. Après tout, Gwen fait également partie de notre famille !

« - Merci maman ! ça compte beaucoup pour moi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, puis rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger, où l'annonce de la paternité de Shane ne laissait pas de marbre, et faisait couler des litres de salive. Nate les observa et fut rassuré en voyant l'air serein de son cousin, tandis que Penelope fustigeait contre les adolescents inconscients. Elle ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'avaient les jeunes à faire des enfants de plus en plus tôt, ou de mettre leur santé en péril pour quelques frissons d'adrénaline. Son discours, quoiqu'obsolète, fit rire tout le monde et allégea l'ambiance.

Ils restèrent à discuter, entre adultes, tous autour de la table de la salle à manger, durant quelques heures sans aucun problème, quand ils furent soudain dérangés par la voix d'une jeune femme.

« - Gwenaël, reviens ici immédiatement, fit Mitchie particulièrement en colère.

« - Nan, rit-il à l'autre bout du jardin.

« - Gwen, si je dois venir te chercher, tu vas avoir mal, je te préviens ! Alors maintenant tu reviens.

« - Un problème, demanda Shane qui était sorti sitôt qu'il avait identifié la voix de la jeune femme.

« - Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle alors que ses traits disaient l'inverse.

« - C'est pas ma faute, se défendit l'enfant.

« - Gwenaël, grogna la jeune femme de moins en moins patiente.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe bonhomme ?

« - C'est maman ! Elle voulait que je fasse dodo mais je suis pas fatigué moi, expliqua-t-il en serrant quelque chose contre lui.

Observant de plus près son gain, il sourcilla en voyant la paire de chaussons de la jeune femme, et la fixa. Elle avait les pieds nus ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle refusait de sortir.

« - Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en réfléchissant rapidement, puis comme l'enfant le regardait, lui, elle acquiesça en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Sans un mot, il passa par-dessus la barrière, sous le regard émerveillé de son fils, qu'il porta, sans effort. Il le ramena jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et elle s'effaça. Loin de le lâcher, il l'emmena à l'étage après avoir rendu à Mitchie ses chaussons, et le coucha dans son lit. Seulement, Gwenaël se releva aussitôt.

« - Je veux pas dormir, rechigna-t-il. Je suis pas fatigué !

« - Et moi, je ne veux pas le savoir, fit la jeune femme méchamment. Tu devrais dormir depuis une demi-heure, et là, tu empêches maman de travailler ! Alors maintenant au lit ! Shane, sors s'il te plait, fit-elle depuis la porte. Je repasse tout à l'heure, si tu ne dors pas, je vais vraiment me fâcher.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte, et descendit en bas, suivit par le jeune homme. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle posa ses deux mains sur la table, et soupira, le nez face à la table. Sans un mot, il la prit contre lui, et savoura le moment lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, avant de soupirer. Il caressa machinalement son dos, voulant lui assurer de son soutien, puis resserra son étreinte. L'avoir au creux de ses bras, lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Quand à la jeune femme, elle ne montrait aucun signe de refus bien au contraire, puisqu'elle fit doucement glisser ses mains autour de sa taille, pour savourer à son tour, de le sentir contre elle. Elle en avait souvent rêvé, depuis leur conversation mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité. Son étreinte avait quelque chose de rassurant, pour la jeune femme, qui n'était vraiment pas pressée de s'éloigner.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit cependant par s'éloigner. Levant les yeux, elle le regarda puis lui sourit, avant de lui chuchoter un merci sincère. Lui faisant signe de se taire, elle monta à l'étage et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. Gwenaël dormait à point fermé, son doudou dans ses bras.

« - Et bé ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas fatigué, chuchota Shane à son oreille.

Malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux, puis répondit :

« - Il me fait souvent le coup, sale garnement, sourit-elle avant de fermer la porte. Sauf que d'habitude, j'ai plus de patience. Finalement, je n'assure peut-être pas autant que je le pensais !

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« - Regarde ma vie Shane ! Je passe quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de mon temps à m'occuper de lui ! Résultat, j'ai pris un retard considérable dans mes devoirs, et mes révisions, et je vais sans doute devoir recommencer ma seconde année de fac. Heureusement qu'il va à l'école, sinon je n'aurais jamais le temps de faire autre chose !… Comment font les mères de famille pour concilier, leurs enfants et leur carrière ? C'est impossible, soupira-t-elle.

« - Si ! Mais ces mêmes mères de familles laissent le papa s'occuper aussi des enfants pour leur permettre de souffler, contra-t-il. Laisse-moi t'aider ! Je ne suis là encore que pendant trois jours. Je m'occuperais de lui ici, histoire que tu gardes un œil sur lui, et tu pourras réviser faire tes devoirs ou autres.

« - Je sais pas ! Nate m'a dit que vous aviez des textes à écrire et…

« - T'inquiète, j'ai terminé pour ma part, et puis si j'ai une inspiration subite, je te préviens ! S'il te plait ! Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est que de s'occuper de son enfant, une journée.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, sois-là demain à huit heures du mat ! Oui, il se lève aussi tôt, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit écarquiller les yeux. Être parent mon cher, c'est renoncer au plaisir des grasses matinées !

Mitchie supposa qu'il allait négocier pour arriver plus tard, mais il lui promit d'être au rendez-vous le lendemain, puis après lui avoir embrassé le front, il la laissa travailler au salon. Il ressortit et lui fit signe avant de partir. Malgré elle, elle sourit puis reprit ses révisions.

Lorsqu'il revint chez son oncle, Nate l'interrogea du regard.

« - Il ne voulait pas dormir et avait piqué les chaussons de sa maman en s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne viendrait pas le chercher, je crois ! Demain, j'ai rendez-vous à huit heures chez elle.

« - Du soir, demanda Jason.

« - Non, du matin ! Je lui ai demandé de me laisser m'occuper de lui toute la journée, donc ne vous étonnez pas, si je ne rentre pas avant je ne sais pas quelle heure, dit-il à ses parents.

Ceux-ci rirent, en sachant d'avance dans quel état serait leur fils.

Le lendemain, il fut sur le pas de la porte, à sept heures trente. Connie lui ouvrit intriguée, et il lui expliqua sa présence. Souriant, elle le laissa entrer puis lui servit de quoi boire, alors qu'il posait un sac venant d'une boulangerie sur la table. Quand à huit heures, ils entendirent Gwenaël crier qu'il était réveillé, il sourit et monta le rejoindre. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Mitchie sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et les yeux pleins de sommeil. La regardant, il observa son débardeur bleu, ainsi que son pantalon de nuit, de la même couleur, et sourit. S'apercevant de sa présence, elle le salua puis fila mettre un gilet en notant qu'il faisait froid.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de son fils, celui-ci riait assis sur les genoux de son père.

« - Bajour maman ! Agade qui qu'est là !

« - Bonjour mon chéri, fit-elle en embrassant son front. Oui, j'ai vu ! Shane est venu aider maman ! Tu me fais un bisou ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il lui tendit les bras, et se pendit à son cou. Le calant contre elle, ils descendirent à la cuisine, pour voir Connie partir. L'asseyant, elle commença à prendre de quoi préparer son petit déjeuner, mais Shane la devança.

« - Aujourd'hui, tu me conseilles simplement, et tu ne t'occupes de rien ! Alors dis-moi ?

Souriant, elle s'assit et le guida tout en attachant le bavoir de son fils. Quand ce fut prêt, elle croisa ses bras et posa sa tête dessus, en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, sans savoir que Shane l'observait intensément. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir, mais il la trouva vraiment mignonne ainsi. Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur sa tâche du moment, puis, proposa à la jeune femme de manger quelque chose. Ouvrant les yeux, en grommelant, elle se leva et prit un bol d'eau qu'elle fit chauffer, avant de laisser tremper un sachet de thé, les yeux dans le vide. Sans un mot, il poussa le sac de viennoiserie qu'il avait acheté en chemin, vers elle, et lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à se servir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il regarda son pull couvert de petites gouttes du repas, et retint un soupir. Se promettant de demander à son cousin, un pull de rechange, il demanda à Mitchie l'étape suivante. Riant doucement, elle lui annonça sa nouvelle épreuve.

« - Le bain ! Suis-moi !

Tout en disant ça, elle vida son bol, et monta à l'étage alors qu'il avait leur fils dans ses bras. Elle passa par la chambre et lui proposa de choisir la tenue que Gwen porterait aujourd'hui. Le posant au sol, il ouvrit le placard et demanda conseil à son fils, qui se contenta de rire avant de tirer sur un tas de vêtement, le faisant tomber au sol. Se retenant de rire, la jeune femme déclara :

« - J'ai oublié de te dire, lui demande jamais de choisir autre chose que son jouet ou livre du moment ! Sinon il renverse tout.

« - Je le saurais, sourit-il. Je rangerais t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il tout en sélectionnant une salopette en jeans, ainsi qu'un pull.

Alors qu'il allait refermer les portes du meuble, elle s'interposa rapidement, et ajouta une paire de chaussette, un sous pull, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt en plus d'un sous-vêtement. Il les prit sans un mot, en notant le petit sourire amusé qu'elle avait puis le conduisit dans la salle d'eau. S'asseyant au sol, elle lui indiqua comment régler l'eau avant de déshabiller l'enfant et de le mettre dedans.

« - Donne-lui ses jouets et laisse-le s'amuser cinq minutes, sans le quitter des yeux, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne se noie pas.

Il prit bonne note de ses conseils et elle partit mettre la couche à la poubelle, avant de faire la vaisselle, songeant qu'il avait la situation en main. Seulement dix minutes plus tard, il l'appela paniqué. S'essuyant les mains, elle monta rapidement et dut se mordre les lèvres en voyant son état. Il semblait qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux, une bataille d'eau et qu'il avait perdu.

« - Un problème ?

« - Comment on fait pour le laver, sans qu'il bouge !

S'approchant, elle se mit à genoux devant la baignoire et commença la toilette du garçon. Riant, il commença à l'asperger, mais lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom en fronçant les sourcils, il se calma et resta sage, durant trente secondes avant de jouer dans son coin, et en se laissant laver sans opposer de résistance. Le sortant de l'eau, elle l'enroula dans une serviette et Shane reprit le relai, afin de le sécher puis de l'habiller. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme terminait la vaisselle et rangeait la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout était propre, et elle s'excusa, pour monter rapidement prendre sa douche. Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, pour prendre ses vêtements, le jeune homme apparut pour lui demander la suite des opérations.

« - Laisse-le choisir. Il va sûrement vouloir faire du xylophone, ou regarder ses dessins animés ! Empêche-le juste d'aller dans le jardin tant qu'il n'est pas couvert. Il est où ?

« - Dans son lit, quelques minutes, le temps que je me renseigne, sourit-il.

Il acquiesça et retourna en bas alors que la jeune femme se lavait. Ils s'assirent au salon et Gwenaël décida de regarder la télé. Allumant la bonne chaîne, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, et nota que tout était propre. Se souvenant qu'il ne fallait pas le quitter trop longtemps des yeux, il resta avec lui, à regarder des bonhommes de toutes les couleurs accomplir des choses héroïques. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme les rejoignit et sourit en les voyants plongés dans les programmes du matin. Elle devait s'avouer que pour le moment, il n'avait fait aucune faute. Certes, il ignorait quelques trucs, mais comme il n'assumait son rôle que depuis ce matin, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Surtout qu'il avait épongé la salle d'eau, pendant qu'elle lavait leur fils. Observant la pièce, elle grimaça, et commença à taper les coussins ou à les replacer. Elle fit le ménage, sous le regard perdu du jeune homme. Il l'observa déplacer des objets, changer l'ordre de certains ouvrages, ou de films, puis elle fila dans une autre pièce. Il lui proposa son aide, qu'elle refusa poliment.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle s'installa au salon, et commença ses révisions, alors que le jeune homme éteignait la télé, l'émission pour enfant étant terminée. Aussitôt, Gwenaël proposa de faire de la musique et ils montèrent chercher l'instrument. Par égard pour la jeune femme qui révisait, ils restèrent dans la chambre du garçon, même si Shane nota qu'elle avait rangé les vêtements qu'ils avaient dérangés, ainsi que le reste de la chambre. Il se renseigna sur la jeune femme grâce à leur fils, en lui demandant si elle était toujours aussi rapide.

« - Vi ! Maman elle range toujours tout, sourit-il. Elle dit que ça la came !

Il sourit également, et continuèrent à jouer de la musique, pendant plus d'une heure en s'amusant à créer des mélodies qui ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose. Il vit Mitchie passer dans le couloir, en coup de vent, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme allait s'interroger sur elle, lorsqu'elle repassa avec deux livres et plusieurs classeurs dans les mains, au moment où on sonna.

« - J'arrive, prévint-elle.

Intrigué, il proposa à leur fils de descendre en bas. Seulement, la jeune femme était encore au salon, si bien qu'il ouvrit la porte, pour faire face à une jeune femme qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« - Euh bonjour ! Mitchie est là ?

« - Tata Si, cria le petit garçon.

Il se précipita dans ses bras, et elle le porta avant de l'embrasser, alors que Mitchie arrivait.

« - Ah Sierra ! Vas-y entre ! Je te présente Shane, ajouta-t-elle lorsque la porte fut close, Shane voici Sierra, ma meilleure amie.

Ils se saluèrent puis les deux filles allèrent au salon pour réviser en silence, après s'être pris quelque chose à boire.

Durant une heure, ils furent les seuls à faire du bruit, sans pour autant s'attirer le regard noir des deux étudiantes, qui semblaient habituées à travailler dans le bruit. Mitchie se leva, au bout d'un moment, et commença à préparer le repas de Gwenaël, avant de proposer aux deux autres de rester manger. Elle avait déjà prévue que le jeune homme resterait mais son amie n'étant pas prévue initialement, elle ignorait si oui ou non, elle avait déjà mangé.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés, et les deux filles discutaient de leurs cours de droits, tout en observant Shane aider son fils à manger. Quand il eut terminé, elles changèrent de sujet afin qu'il puisse participer et discutèrent musique, avant d'entamer sur un sujet plus léger. Une fois le repas fini, chacun reprit son activité d'avant.

A quatorze heures cependant, Shane monta coucher Gwenaël et lorsqu'il revint, Sierra était également partie. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle avait été rappelée d'urgence chez elle. Elle lui proposa de discuter mais il refusa en arguant qu'elle devait réviser.

« - Et que comptes-tu faire en attendant ?

« - Je file voir Nate quelques minutes, et je reviens après. J'aviserais à ce moment-là ! A tout de suite ! Et merci pour les tee-shirts !

Elle haussa les épaules, signe que ce n'était rien puis il partit voir son cousin alors qu'elle travaillait sagement.

Il ne souhaitait pas rester longtemps puisqu'il avait simplement prévu de lui demander s'il pouvait lui emprunter un pull, mais le jeune homme en profita pour lui demander si être parent n'était pas fatigant.

« - Je ne trouve pas, mais selon Mitchie il est calme aujourd'hui, alors, on verra bien plus tard !

Ils rirent, puis il lui raconta rapidement sa matinée sans savoir qu'il venait de blesser la jeune femme en refusant de rester avec elle.

* * *

Mitchie le regarda partir, le cœur gros. « Au moins maintenant je suis sûre qu'il ne vient que pour son fils, songea-t-elle. Sinon pourquoi refuser de rester avec moi ? » Se mordant la lèvre, elle refoula ses larmes, et reparti à la conquête de ses cours. Il réapparut cinq minutes seulement avant que leur fils ne se réveille et en profita pour ranger le chantier qu'ils avaient fait à deux, puis s'assit pour l'observer discrètement. Plongée dans ses livres, elle semblait avoir oubliée complètement sa présence et ce constat lui fit mal. Se retenant de la déranger, il attendit patiemment, et sans bruit, en imaginant qu'il avait vu grandir leur enfant, et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis le matin, il avait l'impression d'être un idiot, ratant tout ce qu'il faisait ou presque. « Les filles ont de la chance ! Elles savent s'occuper des enfants, dès le début ! J'aurais du me renseigner auprès de maman avant d'accepter sa proposition. j'aurais été moins crétin ce matin, en me faisant éclabousser, pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Si au moins, elle acceptait de me rejoindre en Virginie, je pourrais apprendre chaque jour, mais elle préfère terminer ses études ! » Dès que Gwenaël prévint qu'il était réveillé, il monta le chercher, et ils filèrent au jardin après l'avoir habillé chaudement.

A seize heures trente cependant, ils filèrent à la cuisine, et il le fit goûter avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. Il lui prit son livre d'autorité, et le ferma après avoir noté la page.

« - Hey ! Je révise, je te signale.

« - Oui, depuis ce matin sans faire aucune pause, sauf pour manger et encore ! Lâche tes bouquins cinq minutes et viens avec nous au jardin.

« - Oh vi maman ! Viens zouer avec nous.

« - Jouer, fit-elle.

« - Vi, Jouer, articula l'enfant avec hésitation. Viens ! Te plait !

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, décrétant qu'elle ne savait pas, et pesa le pour et le contre. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il la regardait tous deux, leurs iris la suppliant d'accepter. Hochant la tête, elle mit son manteau et ils filèrent au jardin où ils jouèrent au ballon. Penelope qui passait par là, les filma, trouvant la scène adorable.

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent transit de froid et s'accordèrent un chocolat chaud, dans le biberon pour le plus jeune. Mitchie reprit ensuite ses révisions, la tête pleine de beaux souvenirs. Elle eut cependant un regret en songeant que ce serait bientôt terminé. Shane allait repartir chez lui, et rapidement l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre. Cette pensée mina légèrement son moral et elle leva le nez, pour les regarder jouer. Il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il faisait ça très bien et elle se demanda quelques secondes s'il n'était pas habitué aux enfants avant de se souvenir de ses débuts. Souriant, elle secoua la tête et reprit son travail. Presque aussitôt, ce fut lui qui l'observa. Il avait sentit qu'elle le regardait mais n'avait pas voulu croiser son regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle lui donnait l'impression de maîtriser parfaitement sa vie, contrairement à son discours de la veille. Elle révisait, tout en surveillant ce qu'ils faisaient, et ne loupait aucun repas. Il se demanda un instant comment elle faisait quand il n'était pas là, puis le lui demanda.

« - Tout dépend de la journée, sourit-elle en le regardant. Quand mes parents ne sont pas là, je sors le parc où il joue tout seul et je révise ! On se balade l'après-midi avant sa sieste ! Quand mes parents sont là, c'est un peu comme aujourd'hui, sauf que c'est moi qui le couche et qui le réveille ! On a notre petit rituel, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir, c'est tout ! Bon, j'avoue, ajouta-t-il en la voyant le fixer incrédule, je trouve juste que tu t'en sors mieux que tu ne le pensais hier. Ça m'impressionne, c'est tout ! Même si je trouve dommage que ton copain ne t'aide pas !

« - Et pour cause ! Le seul homme de ma vie est assis sur tes genoux, argua-t-elle. Je n'ai personne hormis lui, et mon père et ça me convient, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas d'un gars qui ne comprendra pas que je préfère passer la soirée avec mon fils plutôt qu'avec lui ! En plus, avoir un copain, c'est pour celles qui ont le temps, et ce n'est pas mon cas ! Plus tard, peut-être, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ma priorité ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je fermerais la porte au nez de l'homme de ma vie, mais bon, s'il a perdu mon adresse pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me vexer !

Il acquiesça en souriant, secrètement ravi de n'avoir aucun concurrent pour le moment. De plus, hormis le fait qu'il soit le père de son fils, le fait d'accepter qu'elle soit maman lui donnait un avantage. Rare était les jeunes de leurs âges qui accepteraient cette responsabilité si vite, et si jeune.

A dix-huit heures, Connie revint et sourit en les voyants. Sa fille avait quitté ses livres et jouait avec son fils et Shane dans le jardin, au ballon. Elle les prévint simplement qu'elle était de retour et Gwen lâcha son ballon en courant dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour mon amour, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. T'as été sage ?

Il acquiesça vivement, et commença à lui raconter sa journée. Les observant Mitchie sourit puis frissonna.

« - Bon je sais pas toi, mais moi je rentre ! J'ai froid !

« - Je te suis !

Il la prit machinalement dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Quand ils rentrèrent, il avait un bras sur ses épaules, et elle, les siens, autour de sa taille, la tête sur son épaule. Ils s'éloignèrent pour enlever leurs manteaux, et montèrent dans sa chambre. Il fit cependant un arrêt, le temps de refaire le lit de Gwenaël avant de retrouver Mitchie debout devant sa bibliothèque, en train de ranger plusieurs ouvrages.

Le reste de la soirée fut reposant pour le jeune homme, et il fut, de nouveau, invité à rester manger, avant d'assister au rituel du coucher. Il aurait voulu le faire, seulement Mitchie avait été intransigeante. Elle refusait qu'il s'endorme dans les bras d'une autre personne. Il s'assit donc simplement avec eux, et l'écouta lire l'histoire à leur enfant. Quand il fut endormit, elle le coucha et comme à chaque fois, lui rappela qu'elle l'aimait, et pour une fois Shane le lui dit également, puis ils sortirent. Notant son air fatigué, elle sourit et lui assura qu'il pouvait rentrer se coucher.

« - Tu sembles sur le point de tomber d'épuisement !

« - Non, ça va ! J'ignorais juste qu'il avait autant d'énergie ! La prochaine fois, je négocierais ça autrement, sourit-il.

« - Probablement ! Mais d'ici que tu aies une nouvelle semaine de vacances, il sera encore plus énergique.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas tord, il soupira avant de sourire doucement.

« - A moins que je ne vous kidnappe un week-end, chez moi !

« - Fais ça, et superstar ou pas, je te crève un œil, fit-elle tendue.

« - Zen Mitchie, je plaisantais ! De toute façon, j'aurais l'air fin avec Gwen et toi sous le bras !

Ils rirent, puis accepta finalement de rentrer chez lui, après qu'elle lui eut répété qu'il ferait mieux de dormir. Il la prévint néanmoins, qu'il souhaitait les revoir, et elle lui proposa de passer dans l'après-midi. Acquiesçant, il rentra chez lui, et passa la porte en soupirant. Sa mère lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée, et rit de bon cœur en voyant sa mine fatiguée.

« - Dur d'être parents, pas vrai ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, et monta se coucher en souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa famille. Il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer devant la jeune femme mais s'occuper seul de leur fils l'avait épuisé bien plus qu'il ne le lui avait montré. A peine fut-il dans son lit, qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre de fini, même s'il n'était pas complètement prévu au programme. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plut et que je vous retrouverais au prochain chapitre ! )

Missy Tagada (L)

(**ND nouna** : Hihi ! ET oui c épuisant les petits ! Qd toi t HS ils ont encore 5 h d'autonomie lol :p)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà enfin le chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'en dis pas plus. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent. Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps en ce moment. Je me rattraperais dans la semaine. Mais j'ai lu chaque review et je vous remercie tous. =)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10**

_Cette journée passée avec ma famille me fit le plus grand bien ! J'avoue, j'étais complètement crevé à la fin mais ça en valait la peine. J'avais eu un avant-goût de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je l'avais su plutôt, ou si Mitchie acceptait de vivre avec moi. Mais vu notre relation, amicale, nous en étions encore loin. Ce qui est bien dommage, je dois l'avouer. Surtout que je rentrais en Virginie, dans deux jours et il me restait un tas de choses à faire ! M'arranger pour que ma famille accepte Mitchie et notre enfant, en apprendre le plus possible sur eux deux, et la convaincre de venir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois par mois, me voir, avec Gwen. Je n'ai jamais été très patient, mais j'étais prêt à déployer des trésors de patience et de douceur, si au bout du compte, elle acceptait d'entrer de manière définitive, dans ma vie ! J'espérais juste qu'un jour, dans pas trop longtemps, elle me dirait oui ! Je ne compte pas l'épouser demain, au contraire, je préfère prendre mon temps ! Les évènements rapides entre nous, ça suffit. A présent, nous allions prendre notre temps. Elle allait finir ses études, et si nous devions finir ensemble, nous prendrions notre temps pour nous marier, mais une chose est sûre, j'assisterais à sa prochaine grossesse, soyez-en sûr. Foi de Shane Gray !_

* * *

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, elle soupira. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir à la journée qu'elle avait passé avec Shane. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord ! Grâce à lui, elle avait put reprendre un peu d'avance sur ses révisions, et elle lui en était grès. Pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir revivre la même journée à l'infini. Certes, c'était agréable d'être soutenue, mais par sa notoriété, il les empêchait de faire des balades dans les parcs et elle aimait trop ça pour s'en passer ! Et puis, se balader main dans la main avec son copain était quelque chose qui lui manquait, elle devait également l'avouer. Elle se demanda, un instant, comment elle avait fait pour vivre autant de temps sans pouvoir se reposer dans l'étreinte rassurante d'un garçon qui lui plaisait ? Elle avait aimé être blottit contre Shane, deux jours auparavant, ainsi qu'hier ! Elle s'y sentait bien et à sa place, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais senti avec Gaël. Pire avec celui, les câlins étaient rares ! Non qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais ils ne lui apportaient simplement aucun sentiment de plénitude ! Son fils l'appela et elle sortit du cocon de ses couvertures.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, il était debout et attendait patiemment qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit en l'embrassant, avant de descendre.

La matinée fut relativement calme, même si Gwenaël demanda, à plusieurs reprises après Shane, ce qui fit mal à Mitchie. Visiblement, il semblait préférer être avec son père plutôt qu'avec elle. Quand celui-ci arriva, l'enfant lui sauta dans les bras, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer, en voyant le sourire qu'il eut. Réfrénant l'envie qu'elle avait de le mettre à la porte, elle le fit entrer et lui servit à boire. Ils parlèrent quelques instants, mais Gwenaël le sollicitait tant, qu'il finit par se consacrer totalement à lui, se promettant de parler avec la jeune maman durant la sieste de leur enfant.

Une heure passa, sous les rires joyeux du garçon, tandis que Mitchie s'était réfugiée à l'étage, afin de ne pas les voir rire sans elle. Lorsque l'enfant fut couché, il frappa timidement à sa porte et attendit son aval pour entrer. Levant les yeux de son livre, elle lui fit signe et ferma son ouvrage.

« - Il dort ?

« - Je viens de le coucher, fit-il ennuyé, mais il refuse de dormir tant que sa jolie maman n'ira pas lui faire un bisou !

Acquiesçant, elle rejoignit son fils qui l'attendait, assis dans son lit. Quand elle arriva, son regard s'éclaira et il lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant les bras. Touchée par ce geste, elle lui fit un câlin puis l'embrassa avant de lui demander de dormir. Il acquiesça docilement et s'endormit rapidement. Revenant dans sa chambre, elle regarda le jeune homme lire le livre qu'elle venait de fermer. Notant qu'elle était revenue, il soupira :

« - Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'endormir devant des textes pareils ? Je ne pourrais pas !

« - Chacun son truc ! Je ne pourrais pas jouer et chanter devant des millions de gens pour ma part, sourit-elle doucement.

« - Je t'apprendrais et tu m'apprendras à livre le code civil sans piquer du nez !

Elle rit, puis nota qu'il semblait ennuyé.

« - Un problème ?

« - Effectivement ! Comme tu dois t'en douter, ma mère a appris pour Gwen et depuis… Non, c'est faux ! En fait, j'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, que tu rencontres ma famille. Enfin Gwen et toi ! Tu sais, histoire que lui connaisse le reste de sa famille et comme ça, je ne te perdrais pas une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il les joues rouges. L'ennui c'est que j'ignore comment te présenter ce dîner, sans que tu aies peur qu'il soit prévu juste pour t'enlever notre enfant !

Mitchie le regarda avec suspicion durant de longues minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait effectivement peur qu'ils s'arrangent pour le lui enlever et l'attitude de Gwen à l'égard de Shane commençait à lui faire peur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rata le regard suppliant qu'il lui lança, avant de s'attarder sur la décoration de la chambre, pour finir par revenir sur elle. Quoiqu'elle porte, il l'a trouvait toujours aussi mignonne, et il se demanda une seconde si lui dire, allait lui faire peur ou non ? Seulement, il revint à lui lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« - Je… D'accord, mais à une condition ! Enfin deux !

« - Lesquelles ?

« - La première, mes parents seront présents. Je serais plus rassurée si je sais que je ne serais pas seule, contre toute ta famille.

« - Je vais en parler à ma mère mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ! Et la seconde ?

« - On fait ça ici ! Enfin chez mes parents, je veux dire. Comme ça, ils pourront voir de leurs propres yeux que Gwen n'est pas malheureux ! Je n'accepte qu'à ces deux conditions !

« - Très bien, mais j'en pose une également, parce que je connais mes parents.

« - Qui est ?

« - Tu acceptes de me donner une liste de ce que tu accepterais qu'ils fassent comme cadeau à Gwen. Tu ne serais pas sans cœur, au point de refuser qu'ils gâtent leur premier petit-fils ?

« - Pas de jouets trop bruyants ! Le xylophone c'était limite, sourit-elle, pas non plus de vélos, tricycles, ou trotteurs, et pas d'arme ! Même pour plus tard ! Ni de jeux de soldats ! Je refuse d'encourager son côté violent.

« - D'accord, je transmettrais même si je ne vois pas quoi ils pourraient lui prendre à part une peluche ! Parce que bon le bruyant en moins, ça limite beaucoup les choses !

« - Je me comprends ! Les jeux éducatifs ou autre, d'accord, les tambourins et autres instruments du genre, non ! Y a bruit, et bruit.

Il acquiesça et afin de la faire rire, lui promit d'acheter à Gwen, une batterie électronique dès qu'il aurait l'âge d'en jouer. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et il rentra chez ses parents vers dix-huit heures. Il partait le surlendemain, et il aurait aimait passer cette dernière journée juste avec eux. Seulement, ça faisait trop juste pour organiser la soirée. Néanmoins, il prévint ses parents des conditions et autres interdictions et ils les acceptèrent. Souriant, il prit l'annuaire téléphonique et composa le numéro qu'il trouva, afin de prévenir Mitchie. Malheureusement, il tomba sur un homme et fit la connaissance du grand-père de son fils. Se présentant, il expliqua tout et Steve lui promit de faire passer le message. Seulement, Connie prit le combiné ainsi que Jeanne et elles mirent au point le dîner.

Il fut donc décidé qu'il se déroulerait le lendemain soir, et que Connie ferait le repas, lorsque Jeanne lui avoua être nulle en cuisine. Quand elles raccrochèrent, la mère se tourna vers son fils, assis sur le comptoir.

« - C'est arrangé, tu dois êtres ravi ?

« - C'est peu de le dire ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre en tout cas ! Ce qui est génial !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis il soupira. Il avait un appel à passer. Appel qu'il repoussait depuis trop longtemps. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'avouer à leur agent, qu'il était père de famille. Il commença à composer le numéro puis s'arrêta. « Je lui dirais en face, se promit-il. » A la place, il composa le numéro de Jason et le prévint des changements de sa vie. Cependant, celui-ci était coincé dans un repas en famille, mais lui promit de venir chez Nate le lendemain, afin qu'ils en parlent. Raccrochant, il se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux, puis se demanda ce que faisait la jeune femme. Avisant l'heure, il sourit en l'imaginant se coucher. Il était plus de neuf heures. Songeant à la journée qui l'attendait, il décida d'en faire de même, mais ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil avant minuit. Loin de s'énerver, il préféra passer ce temps à penser à la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, il arriva chez son cousin sous les coups de neuf heures et sourit en voyant qu'il était seul. Ses parents étant partit travailler. Quand Jason arriva, une heure plus tard, ils ouvrirent la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et s'effondrèrent dans le salon, en parlant musique, même si Shane était souvent absent. Pour être exact, il ne revint vraiment au présent que lorsqu'ils entendirent un enfant crier de joie. Allant dans le jardin, ils les virent sortir du garage, Gwen sur son tricycle que Mitchie tenait par la poignée. Ils la saluèrent et elle le leur rendit en souriant.

« - Shane, cria l'enfant en descendant de son tricycle. Maman et moi on va au parc, tu viens ?

« - Non, il a autre chose à faire, soupira la jeune femme. Et maintenant, tu remontes ou je le rentre !

« - Te plait, viens avec nous ?

« - Ta maman a raison bonhomme, je peux pas venir. Mais si t'es sage, je viendrais ce soir ! Mais il va falloir être très sage, et faire ta sieste sans broncher. Je demanderais à ta maman, t'es d'accord ?

Il fit une moue totalement adorable mais finit par hocher la tête et retourna sur son tricycle, alors que Mitchie le regardait méchamment.

« - Tu reste-là mon chéri, j'arrive ! J'ai un truc à dire à ton copain, fit-elle doucement avant de les rejoindre. Mais t'es pas bien de lui faire du chantage ?

« - Je voulais juste t'épargner une balade qui allait t'épuiser.

« - Il est sur son tricycle, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Sache que j'interdis à quiconque de lui faire du chantage ! Tu ne feras pas exception.

Sur ces mots, elle les planta là et retrouvant son sourire, commença à sortir de l'allée, avant de se diriger sur la droite, en écoutant sagement son fils lui raconter un rêve complètement décousu. Les garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre puis Jason lui frappa l'épaule.

« - Y a pas à dire, elle sait y faire avec votre fils ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier ! Pas de chantage !

« - Ouais ! C'est dingue, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire des erreurs avec eux, souffla-t-il.

Nate le regarda en souriant, puis déclara :

« - Bah c'est pas très grave ! Pour le prochain, ça ira mieux !

Shane le fusilla des yeux avant de rire. Oui, il était certain que pour le prochain, il serait plus présent et donc plus au courant des règles à suivre.

* * *

De son côté, Mitchie s'en voulait de s'être emportée si rapidement, puis se raisonna. Puisqu'il comptait assumer sa paternité, il allait devoir apprendre qu'on ne faisait pas de chantage à son enfant. « S'il n'y avait que ça, soupira-t-elle. » Ils roulèrent tranquillement jusqu'au parc, où ils se baladèrent une bonne heure, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Elle revint de meilleure humeur et laissa Gwen jouer au jardin, alors qu'elle partait dans le garage. Elle aurait pu lui demander de l'attendre mais les garçons étaient dans le leur, et elle savait que Shane, au minimum, allait veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle prit son temps et passa se laver les mains, avant de le rejoindre. Il jouait déjà avec son pélican, s'amusant à lui remplir l'estomac de boules en plastique. S'asseyant sur la balancelle, elle nota les coups de coudes que mit Nate à Shane et s'interrogea. Pour sa part, il se leva et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler. Acquiesçant, elle l'observa passer par-dessus la barrière et caresser la tête de Gwen quand il passa près de lui, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Seulement, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant, se contentant de regarder leur enfant. Durant deux minutes, ils restèrent donc silencieux, puis, il soupira :

« - Navré pour tout à l'heure, j'ignorais que tu refusais le chantage.

« - T'inquiète ! Tu ne savais pas, de toute façon et puis de toute façon, il a été sage, comme chaque fois donc, tu seras obligé d'être présent ce soir. De toute façon, tu as intérêt ou je refuse que tes parents voient Gwenaël, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit puis lui fit la bise, pour la remercier. Aussitôt, leur enfant vint demander à son père de jouer avec lui et il partit, en loupant de peu le regard troublé qu'elle lui lança.

La journée passa rapidement, puis la famille Gray arriva. Il avait été convenu qu'ils viennent vers dix-huit heures, afin de faire connaissance avec l'enfant avant le repas. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme troqua sa tenue habituelle, contre une robe d'hiver, sans manche, bleu qu'elle mit sur un sous pull noir, et s'attacha les cheveux, avant de se maquiller légèrement, donnant un air plus âgé à son visage.

« - Maman, papa, laissez-moi vous présenter Mitchie, fit le jeune homme, ainsi que Gwenaël, son fils !

Il avait mit sa famille au courant, du fait qu'elle refusait pour le moment de dire à l'enfant qui était son père. Aussi, ils embrassèrent la jeune femme sur les deux joues, puis Jeanne tendit un cadeau au petit. Il le prit, mais attendit d'avoir l'autorisation de sa mère pour l'ouvrir. Souriant, elle acquiesça et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, en lui demandant ce que c'était. Il sourit, lorsqu'il eut terminé, et elle observa la télé d'enfant. Jeanne lui expliqua qu'il y avait des cartouches exprès à insérer qui racontait une histoire ou qui lui apprenait des chansons. Acquiesçant, elle regarda son fils.

« - T'as rien oublié ?

« - Merci madame, fit-il les joues rouges.

« - Appelle-moi Jeanne, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un bisou. Elle lui proposa de l'aider à ouvrir son cadeau, et il accepta en la laissant faire. Pour sa part, Shane regarda sa mère et son fils ensemble et sourit, avant d'écouter ce que les deux grands-pères racontaient.

De son côté, Mitchie discuta avec sa mère puis Jeanne les rejoignit, et tout en parlant chiffons, elles surveillèrent l'enfant qui regardait l'écran, fasciné.

A dix-neuf heures, ils passèrent à table, et Shane aida son fils à manger, surveillé par toutes les mamans. Il crut un instant qu'il avait fait une faute mais fut rassuré en notant le geste confiant de Mitchie, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il la vit acquiescer en souriant.

Durant le repas, ses parents se montrèrent curieux de connaître la jeune femme et lui posèrent plusieurs questions, avant de rebondir sur d'autres sujets. A aucun moment elle n'eut l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à lui prendre son enfant. Discrètement, elle soupira et nota le regard du jeune homme. Se penchant vers elle, puisqu'il lui faisait face, il chuchota :

« - Je te l'avais bien dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre et j'ai un scoop ! Je crois bien qu'ils t'adorent.

Elle rougit puis observa leur enfant. Il était, de nouveau, devant sa télé et écoutait sagement l'histoire qui lui était raconté.

« - Fais-moi penser à remercier ta mère pour ce cadeau.

« - J'y penserais ! De ton côté, fais-moi penser à te demander un truc, après le repas !

Ils acquiescèrent et voulurent continuer leurs conversations seulement, Matt s'en aperçut et leur en demanda le sujet qui semblait si passionnant. Riant, ils assurèrent que ce n'était rien, puis les écoutèrent discuter entre eux.

A vingt-deux heures, Mitchie décréta qu'il était temps pour Gwen d'aller au lit et il embrassa tout le monde, avant de suivre docilement sa maman.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il est obéissant, s'étonna Jeanne. A son âge, Shane était une terreur qui courait partout.

« - Si j'avais eu une maman aussi jolie que la sienne, j'aurais été plus sage, se moqua le jeune homme avant de quitter précipitamment la table.

« - Sale garnement, s'exclama Jeanne en souriant.

Il acquiesça puis rejoignit sa petite famille. Dos à lui, Mitchie était en train de mettre le pyjama du garçon.

« - Elle est gentille Zeanne, c'est qui ?

« - C'est la maman de Shane, mon chéri ! Tu l'aimes bien ?

« - Vi ! Elle est jolie comme toi ! On va la revoir ?

« - Sûrement mon chéri, sûrement, soupira-t-elle. On verra si elle est d'accord ! En attendant, il est temps que vous rejoignez votre lit !

« - Et mon histoire, se plaignit-il.

« - Va chercher ton livre !

Il lui fit un bisou puis elle le mit au sol pour qu'il y aille le chercher. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment-là que Shane était là et lui sourit, l'invitant à venir. Il ne se fit pas prier et reprit sa place de la veille.

« - Viens avec nous, proposa-t-elle.

L'observant, il nota qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil et il sourit. L'empêchant, il se mit contre le dossier, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur lui. Elle hésita quelque peu, puis acquiesça quand Gwenaël lui demanda pourquoi elle restait debout. Elle ne fut pas à l'aise tout de suite, et le jeune homme dut attendre trois pages avant qu'elle soit moins tendue.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gwenaël s'endormit, et elle soupira.

« - Je vais le coucher !

Posant le livre, elle prit leur fils dans ses bras, et se leva, alors qu'il en faisait de même pour ranger l'ouvrage, avant de brancher la veilleuse. Ils sortirent sans un bruit, et une fois dans le couloir, ce fut elle qui l'arrêta.

« - Que voulais-tu me demander tout à l'heure ?

« - Ton numéro de téléphone ! Histoire qu'on reste en contact cette fois !

Souriant, elle lui demanda quelques instants, et alla le chercher. Une fois que leurs coordonnées furent échangées, il y eut un léger silence entre eux, et elle lui proposa de rejoindre leurs parents. Il acquiesça et ils allèrent au salon et se mêlèrent rapidement à la conversation des adultes.

A minuit, Matt proposa de rentrer et si sa femme accepta, leur fils fut plus hésitant.

« - Un problème Shane ?

« - Euh ouais ! En fait, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais rester encore quelques minutes ! Je… J'ai quelques questions à poser à Mitchie et comme je repars demain dans la matinée, je… Sauf si tu es fatigué, ajouta-t-il juste pour elle.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la jeune femme était fatiguée, mais surtout très curieuse, aussi, elle argua le contraire, et demanda l'accord de ses parents. Connie promit de le mettre dehors s'il s'attardait trop puis Matt et Jeanne rentèrent chez eux, alors que les deux jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour être plus à l'aise. Leur faisant confiance, son père monta se coucher puisqu'il se levait à cinq heures, alors que Connie resta au salon, lisant un livre, en attendant qu'il parte. Elle avait confiance en sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient fait l'amour, rien ne les empêcherait de recommencer. Surtout qu'à présent, ils se connaissaient mieux.

* * *

Loin des soucis de la mère de famille, les deux étaient assis sur le lit de Mitchie face à face et discutaient tranquillement.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Rien de spécial, j'avoue mais je voulais juste rester un peu avec toi ! Mais si ça t'ennuie, dis-le et je pars !

« - Non, c'est bon ! Tu peux rester, fit-elle les joues rouges, je… Tu ne me dérange pas !

Il sourit et lui demanda de lui parler un peu d'elle. Elle grimaça et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir exactement.

« - Pourquoi juge d'instruction ?

« - Tu vas rire !

« - Promis, je rirais pas ! Tant que tu ne riras pas, ça va de soit, fit-il réellement intrigué.

« - A la base, je voulais être médecin, sourit-elle, mais en fait, pendant mes vacances, quand on s'est rencontré, peu avant j'ai assisté à un accident de voiture ! Quand j'ai vu le chauffeur, le visage en sang, je suis tombée dans les pommes ! Au revoir ma carrière de médecine. J'ai raconté ça à Sierra et elle s'est fichue de moi, forcément ! Dans le même temps, j'ai lu un bouquin qui parlait d'une mère de famille qui était juge d'instruction. Elle avait l'air d'adorer son boulot et ça m'a donné envie de le faire ! Je me suis renseignée, et j'ai commencé à assister à certains procès. J'ai ensuite pris rendez-vous avec un juge d'instruction qui m'a parlé de son travail ! Ça m'a plu, et j'ai signé !

« - Je vois ! Effectivement, c'est loin de ta carrière de départ, mais ce n'est pas plus mal ! Médecine, c'est dur, il paraît ! Quoique vu ce que j'ai lu, tout à l'heure, les lois, ce n'est pas génial non plus !

« - C'est vrai ! J'aurais aimé faire carrière comme toi, mais je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise quand on me regarde jouer, alors bon ! Et avec Gwenaël… Je veux qu'il ait une vie la plus normal possible, et un parent connu, c'est assez, je pense. Et toi, si tu t'étais pas devenu rock star ?

« - Kiné, avoua-t-il les joues rouges, ou alors pédiatre spécialisé dans les nouveau-nés ! J'ai même commencé un peu ! L'été, je bossais en tant que masseur, et puis finalement, je me suis lancé dans la musique.

« - Comment t'as fait ?

« - En fait, j'ai bossé en juillet comme chaque année, et y avait un producteur ! Je l'ignorais, j'avoue ! Je l'ai massé comme d'habitude, et une chanson que j'aimais bien est passée à la radio ! J'ai fredonné en même temps et un mois plus tard, le jour où on s'est rencontré, il m'a contacté, pour la première fois. Avec Nate et Jason on a été au rendez-vous et, tu connais la suite !

« - Flûte alors ! J'aurais eu besoin de toi, durant ma grossesse. J'avais de ses maux de dos !

« - Juste pour ça, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Non, j'avoue ! Mais Gwen était mal placé pendant un moment, et ça me tirait dans le dos, je dormais super mal, c'était atroce ! On dirait que je me plains là, non ?

« - Légèrement, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Mais dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour ta grossesse ?

« - Comme toutes les femmes ! J'ai quitté le lycée, à défaut du travail ! Ouais, mon lycée n'était de toute façon pas trop chaud pour que je continue et maman refusait complètement ! J'ai suivi mes cours par correspondance, et je m'occupais d'aménager sa chambre, en faisant les boutiques, en peignant les murs et en montant les meubles… Quand je pouvais !

« - Je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Ouais, vas-y !

« - Durant ces deux dernières années, tu as… ça t'es arrivé de penser à… Moi ?

« - Oula oui ! Au début, tu ne quittais pas ma tête ! Je te guettais quand je prenais les bus, en ville, sur les routes, partout, en espérant que tu me retrouverais ! Et puis quand Gwen est né … Tu me manquais ! Bon je t'ai maudis certains soirs, quand je ne pouvais pas dormir parce que j'étais incapable de le calmer, et puis dès que je le regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à cet inconnu qui m'a consolé de ma rupture… De la plus belle des manières, je dois dire ! Des fois, j'imaginais qu'on se retrouvait et qu'on se mettait ensemble, d'autre fois que tu avais une copine, ce genre de chose ! Je… Et toi ?

« - La première année, tu ne m'as pas quitté ! Après, pendant un moment, je me suis enfermé dans le travail pour t'empêcher de me déconcentrer, et durant les concerts, je te cherchais dans la foule, ou dans les filles que je rencontrais ! Mais rien ! Dans toutes les villes où on est passé, je t'ai cherché dans les rues qu'on empruntait, dans les fans qu'on croisait, sans jamais te trouver ! Il aura fallu attendre que Rory déménage ici pour que je te croise, dans le jardin voisin de mon cousin ! Et t'as pas changé ! T'es toujours aussi mignonne ! Et… Rien, soupira-t-il.

« - Si dis, fit-elle les joues rouges. Dis-moi !

« - Et tu me plais toujours autant, souffla-t-il.

Il la vit rougir fortement et baisser les yeux. Se rapprochant d'elle, il posa son index sous son menton et releva son visage afin de croiser ses yeux. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa bouche lorsqu'elle se mordit les lèvres. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, et baissa lentement la tête. Quand il frôla enfin ses lèvres, il sourit légèrement, avant de l'embrasser. Il eut l'impression de revenir presque trois ans, en arrière, quand il l'embrassait pour la première fois. Sauf qu'à présent, elle le repoussa.

« - Je… Non ! Ecoute je… T'es vraiment mignon Shane, je ne peux pas dire le contraire et… Et tu m'attires, c'est indéniable mais je… La dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassé Gwen est né et je… J'ai beaucoup souffert ! Sauf que maintenant je ne veux plus souffrir et quand tu repartiras pour la Virginie, en nous laissant là, je vais souffrir ! Tu vas nous oublier, et je resterais juste un bon souvenir de vacances, et je ne veux pas.

« - Mais t'es pas qu'un souvenir de vacances. T'es la mère de notre enfant, pas juste une fille que je vais oublier demain ! Je ne pourrais pas.

« - Tu t'entends, fit-elle vexée. Tu ne me vois que comme la mère de Gwen ! Pas comme une copine éventuelle ! Juste une fille avec qui tu as eu un enfant et je ne veux pas être juste _ça_ !

« - C'est faux ! Tu es plus que la mère de mon fils, fit-il en colère malgré qu'il chuchotait.

« - Ce n'est pas ton fils mais le nôtre, fit-elle sur le même ton. Je…

« - Le tien, le mien, le nôtre ça ne change rien ! Si tu n'étais que ça, je t'aurais juste proposé de venir pendant un week-end de temps à autre, chez nous, afin de le connaître !

« - Mais tu me l'as proposé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Adopter Gwen et me l'enlever ? Juste partager mon lit, une dernière fois ? Ou enc…

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-il. Si je voulais juste coucher avec toi, je ne me serais pas pris la tête, pendant plusieurs jours, à trouver un cadeau original pour Noël, tout comme je n'aurais pas cherché à vous connaître ni partager ton quotidien ! Je me serais contenté de t'en mettre plein la vue, en te promettant un tas de choses, sans les penser !

N'y croyant pas, elle argua le contraire, et ils se disputèrent violemment, tout en veillant à ne pas parler fort pour ne réveiller personne. A un moment cependant, alors qu'elle était en train de lui démontrer qu'il n'était juste qu'une personne connue qui voulait combler un manque, il l'interrompit en l'embrassant sauvagement. En aucun cas, il n'avait voulu lui imposer son baiser, mais l'entendre l'insulter le blessait trop et il avait fait la première chose que lui était venu à l'esprit. A savoir l'embrasser. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse aussi, et il fut donc surpris de la sentir répondre à son baiser. Elle entoura son cou de ses mains, et se colla à lui. Lâchant son visage, il la serra contre lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille, qu'il caressa. Le manque d'air les sépara, seulement, ils ne réfléchirent pas et reprirent leur baiser. Basculant, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit qu'ils avaient quitté quand ils se disputaient, et Shane se laissa tomber emportant la jeune femme avec lui. Tout en continuant leur baiser, elle chuchota :

« - Il faut pas qu'on continue !

« - Ouais, faut qu'on arrête, fit-il contre ses lèvres. Le temps qu'on se contrôle encore !

Seulement, malgré leurs bonnes résolutions, il continua délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou, alors qu'il la faisait passer sous lui.

« - Arrête, souffla-t-elle, en voulant qu'il continue, sinon on va le regretter !

Pour toute réponse, il revint sur ses lèvres, savourant les nombreux contacts qu'ils avaient. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, ses mains parcourant son dos. Se souvenant de leur première fois, il caressa sa taille, à travers le tissu et sourit lorsqu'il la sentit se cambrer doucement, lui permettant de faire passer sa main dans son dos.

« - Maman, pleura Gwen.

Ils se stoppèrent, et elle le repoussa rapidement, avant de filer voir ce que voulait son fils, le laissant pantelant et perdu. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Il resta là, se concentrant afin de faire taire ses envies, même s'il rêvait de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Quand il fut plus calme, il les rejoignit, et écouta ce qu'ils se passaient. Il sourit en l'entendant le rassurer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, maman est là et elle sera toujours là pour toi mon bébé !

« - Mais dans mon rêve, t'étais pu là, pleura-t-il doucement.

« - C'était qu'un rêve, la preuve, je suis devant toi ! Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

« - Celle de la princesse de l'aute jour, demanda-t-il.

Acquiesçant, elle entreprit de raconter son histoire avec Shane, au pays des princes et princesses, et quand il fut endormi le reposa dans son lit. A ce moment-là seulement, il signala sa présence, et nota qu'elle évitait de le regarder.

« - Mitchie je…

« - Allons à côté, le coupa-t-elle doucement.

Il allait acquiescer, quand elle lui prit la main pour le guider à sa chambre. Seulement, si elle referma la porte, elle prit place à son bureau, mal à l'aise.

« - Je… Ce qu'il vient de se passer c'était…

« - C'était trop rapide, la coupa-t-il refusant de l'entendre parler d'erreur. Manifestement, on s'est laissé submerger !

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle. Je… Je ne veux plus faire d'erreur dans ma vie ! J'en ai assez fait ! J'en regrette aucune, puisqu'elles m'ont conduit à Gwen, et à toi, mais maintenant, je veux prendre mon temps et ne plus me tromper.

« - Fais pas ça ! Notre histoire n'est pas une erreur, Mitchie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'attire, et crois-moi, c'est réciproque ! La première fois, on a mal fait les choses, je te l'accorde, et on a failli recommencer, mais… Laisse-nous une chance ! Juste une ! D'être la famille qu'on a crée ! Je t'en prie !

« - Je ne sais pas, je… Laisse-moi y réfléchir ! On dit que la nuit porte conseil et…

« - Je serais dans l'avion à onze heures, tu sais !

« - Justement ! Tu vas t'éloigner, et me laisser seule, soupira-t-elle.

« - Non, tu n'es plus seule, chuchota-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Tu as Gwen et tu connais ma famille ! Viens demain. Mon vol est à dix heures trente ! Je t'attendrais ! D'accord ?

Elle le regarda, puis acquiesça, en lui promettant de faire son possible. Rassuré, il sourit et embrassa sa joue. Elle le raccompagna en bas et le regarda partir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout ! Bon à votre avis, je la fais prendre quelle décision ? Elle reste ici ? Elle le suit ? Elle se met avec ? Elle le repousse ? Elle se déguise en sorcière repoussante et elle le hante toute la nuit ? Non je plaisante ! Avis à ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fics, je suis toujours aussi sadique ! (Petit message perso à **chris87**) J'espère que ça vous a plu !

MissTagada (L)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, j'ai expliqué sur facebook pourquoi donc je ne vais pas y revenir une nouvelle fois. (J'ai dû l'expliquer six-sept fois à force ça devient fatiguant) Néanmoins merci à **nouna**, **Ezra Robin**, **pamou** (Salut toi. Ah ah la réponse de Mitchie est ici bien évidemment et t'as de la chance, c'est dans les premières pages lool Ouais heureusement que Gwen a interrompu ses parents sinon… Ils étaient cuits. =) Bisous), **amy_chan**, **Leila Lyoko** (Salut toi. Oh ravie que tu aimes mes fictions. =) Merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. Moi aussi je trouve que Shane en jeune papa est adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. =) Bisous), **charl2ne**, **Solen** (Hello la belle. Au fait, j'attends toujours que tu m'envoies le truc pour que je te donne mon avis d' « experte » mdrr Ah ah tu me connais trop bien en effet. Je suis sadique et j'en suis ravie =) Ton passage préféré ? Oh je paris que c'est quand Shane demande à sa mère de rencontrer Mitchie ^^ Bisous choupine), **Bina1996**, **MissTatoo**, et **Guest** (Salut, salut. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous) pour leur reviews et vos mots d'encouragements. Ils me touchent. =) Et merci évidemment à ceux et celles qui me lisent en silence. =)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair. L'univers, les personnages et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas. Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse. (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour ses commentaires ! (certain valent vraiment la peine)

**PS** : Je dédie ce chapitre à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour des raisons qui ne regardent qu'elle. =)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

_Quand je suis reparti de chez elle, j'étais confiant ! Bon bien sûr, j'allais devoir annoncer à Josh que j'étais papa, et il risquait de mal le prendre mais au fond, ce n'était pas important. Si elle m'annonçait, demain, qu'elle nous laissait une chance d'être une famille, alors je voulais bien braver toutes les épreuves qu'on nous imposerait, la distance en tête de liste. Mais j'avais confiance en elle, en nous, en tout. Je savais qu'elle nous laisserait cette chance que je lui avais demandé, ne serait-ce que pour Gwenaël. Mon fils ! Ok, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je suis responsable de quelqu'un ! Enfin je veux dire, si je suis responsable de moi et de l'image du groupe, au même titre que Nate ou Jason, mais maintenant, j'ai un enfant. Quelqu'un à qui je dois montrer le bon exemple, que je dois éduquer, et être fier ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Quelqu'un dépend de moi, de mon amour, au même titre que sa maman. En bref, j'ai une famille. Si j'étais trop rêveur et un brin idéaliste, je m'imaginerais bien me marier avec Mitchie, et être présent pour ses prochaines grossesses. Mais je sais que le milieu dans lequel j'évolue peut briser l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Pire, je commençais à bien la connaître et je savais qu'au moindre problème que rencontrerait Gwen dans sa vie, elle serait capable de me quitter pour lui. Et même si je lui en voudrais, je sais qu'au fond, elle aurait raison. Mon univers est parfois, voir presque tout le temps, hostile et invivable. Espérons donc juste que la nuit lui apporte la réponse que je veux. A savoir qu'elle nous laisse une chance !_

* * *

La jeune femme se leva à sept heures en grognant. Elle avait trop peu dormi, mais Morphée l'avait définitivement mis à la porte de son royaume. Profitant qu'il reste encore une heure avant que son fille ne se réveille, elle fila sous la douche et prit son temps, en réfléchissant à son problème. Devait-elle leur laisser une chance d'être une belle famille unis dans l'amour, comme elle se l'était souvent imaginée ? Seulement l'ennui avec les rêves, c'était leur utopie ! Elle savait que la vie serait loin d'être aussi belle qu'elle se l'imaginait ! Ils seraient jugés par les américains, et à cause d'elle, leur groupe aurait une mauvaise image, et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Sa décision fut prise. Gwen avait besoin de connaître son père et il le connaîtrait, mais elle allait refuser de fonder la famille qu'il voulait. Sortant de l'eau, elle se prépara, puis commença le petit-déjeuner de son fils, quand il l'appela. Souriant, elle le rejoignit, et l'amena à table. Seulement sa bonne humeur partit quand il demanda où était Shane.

« - Il n'est pas là mon bonhomme, et tu sais, on le verra plus autant qu'avant maintenant ! Il habite très loin de chez nous !

« - Loin comment ?

« - Extrêmement loin !

« - On peut voir sa maison ?

« - Non, mon chéri ! Même en montant sur le toit, on ne pourrait pas, tant c'est loin.

« - Y m'a même pas di en r'voir, pleura-t-il.

Le consolant, elle lui proposa de terminer son repas, et une fois propre d'aller le voir. Il se calma aussitôt et ne fit aucune histoire. Cet empressement lui fit mal, car elle savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant des mois, au meilleur des cas. Mais au moins, tout serait clair. Elle n'attendrait plus rien de lui, et ferait sa vie de son côté, sans espérer qu'il réapparaisse ailleurs que dans sa télévision.

Quand ils furent prêts, elle prévint sa mère qu'elle allait à l'aéroport, et lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre sa voiture. Attachant son fils, elle partit doucement, en faisant attention sur la route. Elle n'aimait pas trop conduire, ayant toujours peur de causer un accident et avait toujours demandé à Gwen de rester sage, quand elle était au volant. Il se tint donc tranquille, jouant avec son livre.

Lorsqu'ils furent garés, elle le détacha mais soupira devant le nombre de terminaux. S'arrêtant, elle avisa l'heure et comme dix heures approchait, elle envoya un message à Shane pour lui demander où il était exactement. Il l'appela et la guida jusqu'à lui. Quand elle le vit, elle raccrocha et rejoignit le groupe. Elle leur fit la bise et Gwenaël fut ravi de revoir tout le monde, leur racontant son nouveau rêve, qui était aussi décousu, voir plus, que celui de la veille. Pour sa part, le jeune papa l'observa elle, cherchant dans ses traits, la réponse qu'il attendait. Elle dut sentir son regard, puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu crois qu'on peut s'éloigner quelques minutes ?

Il acquiesça, sentant que la conversation qui allait suivre, n'allait pas lui plaire. Ils firent quelques pas, puis il s'arrêta.

« - Vu la tête que tu as, j'en conclus que tu refuses, dit-il sans préambule.

« - Je suis désolée Shane, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. Crois-moi j'adorerais te dire oui ! Seulement, on n'est pas une famille normale. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis encore dans mes études, alors que tu es super connu, et en voyage six mois sur douze. Nos vies ne sont pas conciliables ! Je ne vais pas cacher à Gwen qui est son père, et tu pourras venir le voir quand tu le souhaiteras mais non, je ne peux pas accepter de nous laisser la chance que tu m'as demandée !

« - Pourquoi ? Le baiser d'hier, il prouve bien que je te plais non ?

« - La question n'est pas là, mais oui, tu me plais, c'est indéniable et tu le sais ! Tout comme je veux te croire que quand tu me dis que c'est réciproque, mais je ne peux pas. Être jugé par toute l'Amérique, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Que vont penser tes fans, vos fans, votre agent ou qui sais-je encore, quand ils apprendront que tu es papa d'un petit garçon de deux ans ? Comment je vais devoir gérer ça, trois états plus loin ? Je ne veux pas que ton groupe enfin le vôtre, ait une mauvaise image à cause de moi ! C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Tu vis quelque chose de beau, et je ne veux pas le détruire.

« - Alors dis oui, parce qu'en refusant de m'offrir la chance de faire ton bonheur, c'est ce que tu fais Mitchie. Gwen m'adore, et ma mère t'adore ! J'ignore ce que pensent tes parents, et s'ils me détestent, je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il change d'avis, mais je t'en prie, dis oui ! C'est tout ce que je te demande. Un oui, et tu embelliras ma vie, comme jamais personne ne l'a fait.

Il la vit flancher et sans réfléchir, usa le seul argument qu'il lui restait. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la sentit répondre avec hésitation d'abord, puis avec plus de confiance, avant de placer ses mains dans son cou. Souriant, il la serra dans ses bras, et la souleva doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la reposa au sol, et colla son front au sien.

« - T'as pas le droit d'user de pareils arguments Shane ! Être parents, ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le croire. C'est tout le temps à chaque minute, sans une seconde de repos ! Sans vacances, ni jours fériés, et je ne suis pas sûre que…

Il l'embrassa l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Pour sa part, il se sentait parfaitement capable d'être père et d'assumer ce rôle. Il s'éloigna juste un peu, et elle le fusilla des yeux, malgré son sourire.

« - Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir ! Maintenant à toi ! Est-ce que tu pourras sérieusement m'aider à l'éduquer, lui donner le meilleur de toi-même, quitte à renoncer à certaines choses ! Moi j'ai fais ce sacrifice en pleine connaissance de cause ! Je savais qu'en allant au bout de ma grossesse, je ne sortirais plus, et j'arrêterais mes bêtises, mais toi ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir t'occuper de lui, au maximum, dès que tu seras avec nous ? M'aider et me supporter même quand je serais stressée à cause de mes examens ? Accepter de passer la nuit à son chevet parce qu'il sera malade ? Le punir et t'y tenir quand il fait une bêtise ? En bref, est-ce que ce tu te sens prêt à être père, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire ?

Il l'observa quelques secondes et sourit.

« - Oses dire que tu te plains d'être maman ?

« - Non, c'est mon plus beau cadeau sourit-elle.

« - Alors pourquoi moi, je devrais avoir peur d'endosser le rôle de père ? C'est aussi mon enfant, et devine, je l'aime déjà ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis prêt à te soutenir, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire ! Et tu verras, on sera des parents formidables ! Oui, je suis prêt à passer la nuit à vérifier sa température. A l'éduquer, sans le gâter, être présent sans l'étouffer, et surtout à le rendre lui et sa maman heureux ! Quitte à devoir l'épouser pour réaliser tous ses rêves !

« - Je suis sérieuse Shane, soupira-t-elle.

« - Moi aussi ! D'accord, ça fait un peu tôt pour parler mariage, mais pour le reste d'accord, et je te promets que je serais présent lors de ta prochaine grossesse ! Maintenant, accepte que j'investisse ta vie ! S'il te plait ?

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ses mains, toujours dans le cou du garçon qui en profita pour l'embrasser tout doucement, se contentant de frôler ses lèvres, à plusieurs reprises.

« - D'accord, fit-elle doucement. Je nous laisse une chance, et dans deux mois, tu me demanderas de partir parce que j'aurais détruit la réputation de votre groupe.

« - C'est certain !… Si tu étais Paris Hilton, mais là, c'est toi, et je sais que tu ne feras qu'embellir ! Allez viens, on a quelque chose à annoncer à ma famille, pour le moment.

Sur ces mots, il lui prit la main, et la ramena vers sa famille, qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir suivit la scène avec intérêt.

« - Nate, Jason, quand on rentre, faites-moi penser à aménager une chambre d'enfant, chez nous !

« - Pouquoi ? Toi aussi, t'as un enfant, demanda Gwen en souriant.

« - Pas encore bonhomme, mais ça ne saurait tarder, crois-moi !

« - Dis, c'est vrai ce que maman elle a dit ? Que tu habites loin, et que tu viendras pu nous voir beaucoup ? Passe qu'on voit pas ta maison de chez nous ?

« - Oui ta maman a raison ! J'habite très très loin, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, pour toi ! Ta jolie maman et toi, vous pourrez venir chez nous quand vous voulez.

« - Pour vrai ?

Il acquiesça et l'enfant lui fit un câlin avant de regarder sa mère.

« - T'as vu ? On le verra encore !

« - J'ai vu mon chéri, et j'ai même entendu ! Maintenant, tu dis au revoir à tout le monde, parce qu'on doit rentrer.

Il acquiesça et embrassa tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune homme, perdue. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis aussi vite, jusqu'à ce que deux lèvres se posent sur les siennes, lui faisant tout oublier. Quand il s'éloigna, elle sourit doucement.

« - A bientôt, j'imagine ?

« - Puis-je espérer vous voir ce week-end, demanda-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« - T'es fou ? Noël vient de passer mon compte crie famine ! Alors va falloir que tu attendes que je puisse nous payer le voyage !

Il acquiesça en grimaçant, puis elle dit au revoir aux deux autres, remerciant Nate de son soutien, et leur souhaita un bon vol, avant de se tourner vers Matt et Jeanne. Ceux-ci, lui donnèrent rendez-vous rapidement et elle partit.

* * *

_Cinq mois plus tard …_

La jeune femme descendit de l'avion en souriant, la main de son fils dans la sienne. Ce week-end Gwenaël aurait trois ans, et à ce titre, ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps qu'il sache qui était le papa qu'il réclamait de plus en plus souvent. « Tout ça à cause de sa maîtresse, soupira-t-elle. Celle-là, si elle continue, je lui fais manger ses dents ! »

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ?

Se tournant vivement, la jeune femme regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ressemblait aux chauffeurs qu'on voyait dans les films et cette image la fit sourire.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« - Monsieur Gray m'envoie vous chercher mademoiselle ! Peut-être voudriez-vous l'appeler pour vous en assurer ?

Sans un mot, elle prit son téléphone et appela tout en retenant la main de son fils. Il décrocha juste avant que s'enclenche le répondeur.

« - Ouaip, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Shane ? Je dérange ?

« - Jamais jolie maman, sourit-il. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - M'aurais-tu envoyé un chauffeur, pour m'amener chez toi ?

« - Non, mais je t'ai envoyé un chauffeur pour qu'il te dépose à notre salle de répète ! Josh nous en a collé une surprise, grimaça-t-il, du coup personne n'est à la maison et comme j'ai oublié de te donner les clés… Navré ! Va falloir nous supporter. Nous, Josh, les musiciens et tout le staff, en fait.

« - Bon ! J'arrive, souffla-t-elle, mais tu vas me payer ça, se moqua-t-elle.

Il rit, lui assurant qu'il l'attendait, puis dut raccrocher, alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture après avoir été récupérer sa valise. Durant le trajet, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre de droit, qu'elle comptait lire le temps que tout se termine et ajouta la voiture que lui avait acheté Nate. Une espèce de gros bolide qui roulait tout seul avec un peu d'élan. La limousine s'arrêta devant une salle de concert, et il vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« - Ma question va vous paraître idiote, mais je peux laisser ma valise ?

« - Aucun problème ! Je m'appelle Fred ! C'est moi qui conduis les garçons partout ! Je serais donc encore là pour les ramener chez eux, vous avec.

Elle le remercia en souriant, puis son fils près d'elle entra dans la salle. Une jeune femme blonde comme les blés vint vers elle, un air pincée sur le visage. Elle observa un papier, puis vint à elle.

« - Venez Mitchie ! Je suis l'assistante de Josh ! Il m'envoie vous conduire jusqu'aux garçons qui terminent leur répète. Surtout veillez à ne pas faire de bruit et ne criez pas comme une tarée en les voyant ! Merci d'avance !

Elle avait dit le tout sans la regarder un instant et la brunette se demanda si elle savait qui elle avait devant elle. Néanmoins, elle se stoppa et se tourna vers son fils.

« - T'as compris mon chéri ? Tu restes sage, et tu ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça vigoureusement, et elle grimaça. Depuis qu'il savait qu'ils allaient faire son anniversaire avec Shane, il était intenable, et elle avait du mal à croire, qu'il allait rester sage. Cependant, elle se releva et suivit la jeune femme qui était au téléphone, et parlait dans une autre langue. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe d'entrer avant de s'éloigner. Doucement, Mitchie la franchit, et grimaça devant le volume de la musique. Certes, avoir un enfant était s'assurer de ne jamais connaître le calme mais elle n'avait jamais entendu pareil ramdam. S'asseyant dans un coin, elle rappela à son fils d'être sage et lui donna sa voiture qu'il fit rouler doucement sur le sol, alors qu'elle ouvrait son livre, après lui avoir mis un casque anti-bruit. Elle essaya de se plonger dans son étude de lois, seulement, la musique était trop forte pour lui permettre de se concentrer.

* * *

Quand elle entra, ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite, plongés qu'ils étaient dans leur chanson, mais Nate nota les petites lumières que faisait l'auto qu'il avait acheté à Gwen et quand il ne resta plus que la musique se rapprocha de Shane, et lui montra l'endroit.

« - Devine qui qu'est là, demanda-t-il en reproduisant une phrase de l'enfant.

Il sourit en voyant son ami fixer l'endroit avant de sourire. Malheureusement, la chanson suivante démarra et ils continuèrent leur répète, quand soudain Ameline entra bruyamment, en faisant claquer ses talons au sol.

« - Josh, on a un problème parasitaire à l'entrée, grimaça-t-elle par-dessus la musique qui s'arrêta.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Visiblement, des fans ont découvert où les _Tous pour un_ répètent, et veulent des autographes… Au minimum.

L'agent soupira, puis fit signe au groupe qu'ils arrêtaient pour le moment, avant de leur demander de passer par la douche.

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie sourit en entendant, à nouveau, son fils jouer au sol. Se concentrant, elle oublia rapidement la conversation qui faisait rage à quelques mètres d'elle, au profit de ses révisions.

« - Salut toi, chuchota une voix qui la fit sursauter violemment. Oula calme, se moqua Shane. Ça va mieux ?

« - Ouais, grimaça-t-elle. La prochaine fois, signale ta présence ou mets-toi une clochette autour du cou, que je t'entende arriver, sourit-elle.

Il murmura un « j'y penserais » avant de l'embrasser doucement. Seulement, alors qu'elle y répondait, il sentit qu'on lui frappait la jambe et s'éloigna de Mitchie pour faire face à leur fils.

« - Salut bonhomme ! Dis donc, t'es bien sage aujourd'hui, constata-t-il en lui enlevant son casque.

« - Maman elle a dit de rester sage, expliqua-t-il avant de lui faire un bisou, alors je suis sage.

« - Si ta maman est d'accord, maintenant t'as le droit de faire du bruit !

« - Non ! Tu restes sage Gwen, ou on rentre à la maison.

Ils la regardèrent effrayés, puis l'enfant se rassit au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, Jason le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, alors que Shane regardait la jeune femme.

« - Je croyais que le chantage était prohibé ?

« - Il l'est ! Ce n'était pas du chantage là, mais une menace réelle ! Depuis qu'il sait qu'on vient ce week-end il est intenable ! Et à cause de son institutrice, j'ai passé une mauvaise semaine, alors crois-moi, ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air !

« - T'inquiète, après ce week-end, tu seras détendue, et prête à sortir les griffes.

Elle le regarda septique, puis il lui proposa de rentrer lorsque Nate les rejoignit. Seulement Josh les arrêta.

« - Navré les garçons, mais Mitchie ne vient pas avec vous !

« - Et pourquoi, demanda son copain.

« - Tu m'as bien dit que vous vouliez que Gwenaël reste loin des caméras de journalistes le plus longtemps possible, non ? Et à ton avis, combien de temps, il va falloir à vos fans pour comprendre que t'es papa, en le voyant ? D'ici demain, la nouvelle aura atteint la Californie ! Mitchie, Gwenaël et moi, on va passer par la sortie de derrière et on vous retrouve dans la voiture !

Le jeune homme grimaça mais accepta, alors que Mitchie avait déjà repris leur enfant des bras de Nate. Ils sortirent donc, signèrent quelques autographes, et se prêtèrent aux jeux de photos avec leurs fans, le temps que leur voiture arrive, puis y montèrent, en souriant. Durant le trajet, Josh leur donna l'emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine et Mitchie écarquilla les yeux en entendant la liste de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais garda ses commentaires pour elle.

Quand ils furent chez eux, les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, et ils filèrent au salon, alors que Gwenaël bâillait. Malheureusement, il n'était que dix-huit heures. Aussi, elle lui donna les quelques jeux qu'elle avait emmenés pour lui, et écouta les garçons, tout en prenant son livre. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir, Shane le lui prit.

« - Ce week-end mademoiselle, tu te reposes ! Je te rendrais ton bouquin dimanche, c'est promis, mais là, non.

Elle le fusilla des yeux et décida de l'ignorer en jouant avec leur enfant sous les rires des deux autres.

La soirée fut calme et ils filèrent tous se coucher rapidement, bien que Gwenaël les devança d'une heure. A peine, la jeune femme entra dans son lit, qu'on frappa doucement à sa porte. Se relevant, elle ouvrit pour faire face à son copain.

« - Tu veux quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Pour être franc, oui ! Que tu dormes avec moi, expliqua-t-il en la voyant sourciller. Viens, s'il te plait !

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, mais flancha quand il lui promit un massage. Ne résistant pas, elle lui proposa de dormir ici, afin d'entendre leur fils si jamais il pleurait. Il accepta et ils se sentirent gauche en se couchant, chacun craignant une réaction de l'autre. Il attendit, dans le noir qu'elle s'endorme puis la prit dans ses bras, avant de sombrer à son tour.

Quand elle se réveilla, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, en sentant des bras autour de sa taille, puis analysa la situation avant de se détendre doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'éveilla à son tour, et resserra sa prise autour d'elle avant de lui demander, timidement si elle dormait.

« - Non, souffla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement avant de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi. Seulement, trop occupée à profiter de ce réveil câlin, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser à son tour. Il sourit, contre ses lèvres, puis y répondit avant d'approfondir leur réveil. La lâchant quelques secondes, il remonta le drap sur eux, puis fit doucement glisser sa main sous son débardeur. Il la sentit frissonner, et il sourit avant de quitter ses lèvres au profit de son cou. Seulement, une fois encore, Gwenaël les interrompit en prévenant qu'il était réveillé. Etrangement, elle s'éloigna doucement de son copain en soupirant. Rejoignant son fils, elle le salua et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Shane les rejoignit, et si Gwenaël fut heureux de le voir, il refusa de quitter les bras de sa maman, pour les siens. Il se consola en prenant la jeune femme contre lui, et descendirent à la cuisine enlacés, alors qu'il faisait des grimaces pour faire rire son fils. Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, à certaines, puis le déposa sur une chaise adaptée, avant de commencer le petit-déjeuner, puis le lui donna, alors que le jeune homme en profitait pour faire le repas des adultes. Quand il eut fini, Gwen demanda à aller jouer, et ils acceptèrent, pour peu que ça leurs permettraient de passer quelques minutes en tête à tête. Dès qu'il fut occupé, le jeune homme reprit sa copine contre lui, pour embrasser son cou, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, savourant l'instant. Elle finit par lui proposer de manger, arguant qu'ils allaient avoir une grosse journée. Soupirant, il s'éloigna d'elle et s'attabla alors qu'elle se retenait de rire.

« - On dirait un enfant à qui on vient de refuser un bonbon, constata-t-elle amusée.

« - Et toi, t'as l'air triomphant de la maman qui vient de priver son enfant de bonbon, justement.

« - Bah bouge tes fesses, y en a pleins le placard, depuis quelques mois, les interrompit Jason. Le prends pas mal Mitchie mais je déteste quand tu viens !

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Tu m'empêches de faire la grasse mat' avec ton petit monstre.

« - Tu m'en vois désolée ! Enfin presque, sourit-elle.

« - Pas grave ! Jay et moi, on adore entendre « maman je suis debout ! », se moqua Nate en arrivant.

« - Bon dans ce cas, je ne viendrais plus, proposa-t-elle sérieusement.

« - Ils s'y feront, contre argumenta Shane aussitôt. Mais toi, tu continues de venir souvent.

« - On plaisante de toute façon ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un petit bout de femme chez nous, sourit Jason en la prenant dans ses bras telle une mariée pour la faire tourner.

Elle cria de peur, puis rit de bon cœur, quand il la reposa au sol avant d'embrasser sa joue. Elle sourit et s'attabla, tout en songeant que la vie avec eux était réellement agréable.

La matinée fut agréable. Le temps chaud revenant, ils la passèrent au jardin, et plus précisément pour Shane dans la piscine avec son fils, dans une bouée, alors que la jeune femme prenait le soleil tout en lisant le journal tranquillement. A un moment, elle le posa et préféra écouter les garçons parler musique. Tous deux se demandaient quel allait être le prochain texte qui allait être choisi pour un deux titres. Ils faisaient donc des pronostics sur les diverses chansons, en argumentant pour chacune d'entre elles.

A onze heures cependant, la jeune femme s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, et commença le repas, tout en se demandant comment annoncer à son fils qui était son papa. Elle appréhendait sa réaction, l'imaginant lui faire la tête, de lui avoir caché aussi longtemps. Tout en tournant la sauce de la viande, elle se surprit à songer à l'expression qui allait s'afficher sur son visage, jonglant entre le bonheur de connaître son père et la peine de savoir que sa mère le lui avait caché aussi longtemps. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et elle se crispa quelques secondes avant de se détendre, en reconnaissant l'odeur de son copain. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de silence, il lui proposa simplement son aide, qu'elle accepta la tête ailleurs. Tout en se faisant, il observa ses gestes puis son visage et nota que son angoisse allait crescendo. Stoppant sa tâche, il la rejoignit et la prit contre lui, en lui demandant à l'oreille ce qu'elle avait. Mortifiée, elle lui avoua son problème et il sourit.

« - Il n'a que trois ans ! A cet âge-là, on ne sait pas encore détester ! Surtout sa mère ! Et quand il en aura l'âge, il aura oublié que tu lui as caché. Moi non, mais rassure-toi je t'en veux pas !

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire, mais resta au creux de ses bras, encore quelques instants, le temps de se reprendre. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'éloigna de lui et s'activa aux fourneaux afin que le repas soit prêt à l'heure.

Quand il fut midi, elle l'assit à table et lui proposa de manger tout seul pour une fois, puisqu'il commençait à être grand. Il sourit et prit sa cuillère, sous les regards des « grands » et la trempa dans sa purée. Mitchie était confiante puisqu'elle savait qu'il mangeait seul. Cependant, comme il était un peu lent, elle l'aidait afin d'aller plus vite, quand il avait école, mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient tout leurs temps et elle voulait que son papa le voit manger comme un grand. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs impressionné, quand il termina son assiette tout seul, et le félicita. Seulement la réaction du garçon brisa la bonne ambiance. Il était dans les bras du jeune homme quand il dit :

« - Tu veux bien être mon papa ?

Jason eut un grand sourire et fixa la jeune femme, en s'appuyant sur la table, alors que Nate observait le couple, en cherchant à savoir s'ils allaient régler cette histoire devant eux ou non.

« - Gwen, s'exclama Mitchie en se reprenant. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

« - Pace que la maicresse elle me demande toujours où il les mon papa, et puis je l'aime bien Shane ! Et quand i l'est là, bas tu souris tout le temps.

« - Gwen, soupira la jeune femme en le prenant. Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'être ton papa comme ça ! Ce n'est pas bien, fit-elle doucement. Quant à ta maitresse, je la réduis en petits morceaux dès lundi. Elle commence vraiment à me prendre la tête celle-là, marmonna-t-elle.

« - Mais toi, tu l'aime bien Shane hein ?

« - Quoi ? Euh… Oui naturellement !

« - Assez pour être d'accord qui soit mon papa ?

« - Euh, on va vous laisser régler ça. Viens Jason !

« - Ah non ! Pile quand ça devient intéressant, soupira ce dernier en partant.

Shane les regarda partir puis ferma la porte avant d'asseoir le garçon sur la table. Celui-ci les regardait tour à tour, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils refusaient sa demande.

« - Ecoute mon chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire sur ton papa !

« - Y va revenir avec nous, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« - Oui, et non ! Disons que tu le verras très souvent mais pour le moment, il habite loin de chez nous !

« - Alors on abitera pas avec lui ?

« - pas pour le moment. Un jour peut-être, éluda-t-elle. Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la princesse qui n'était pas comme les autres ?

« - Vi ! Elle a même quitté son château pour aller avec un prince qui s'était déguisé !

« - Oui et bien… Euh, comment dire… Tu vois y a pas longtemps, quand j'ai rencontré ton papa sous la pluie, et bien…. Flûte ! Comment dire ?

« - Laisse-moi faire, proposa le jeune homme.

Elle acquiesça simplement, et l'écouta. Il inspira un bon coup et fixa le garçon.

« - Dis-moi bonhomme, ta maman elle t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à ton papa ?

« - Vi ! Elle le dit à tout le monde ! Pouquoi ?

« - J'ai quelque chose à te monter ! Attends-moi !

Sur ces mots, il fila dans le salon et prit son album photo, en échangeant un regard avec Nate. Lorsqu'il revint, ils étaient tous les deux, assis au sol.

« - Regarde, dit-il en les rejoignant. C'est des photos de moi quand j'avais ton âge ! Tu vois celle-là ?

« - On dirait moua !

« - Exact ! Et tu sais pourquoi, on dirait toi ?

Il leva les yeux vers Shane, voulant comprendre. Celui-ci sourit simplement.

« - Parce que c'est Shane, ton papa, souffla la jeune femme. C'est lui le prince de mon histoire, qui s'était déguisé en personne normal.

« - C'est vrai ? Alors t'es mon papa, demanda-t-il émerveillé.

« - Oui ! C'est moi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis très fier !

Gwenaël sourit et tendit les bras vers son père. Quand celui-ci le prit contre lui, il fit :

« - Je t'aime papa !

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime mon chéri, et j'aime aussi ta maman, pas toi ?

« - Si ! Je t'aime maman !

La jeune femme qui les regardait se faire un câlin, sentit les larmes monter quand il le lui dit. S'en apercevant, Shane cala Gwen dans ses bras et tendit sa main libre à sa copine.

Quand Nate ouvrit la porte quelques minutes, il souffla :

« - Hey Jason ! Viens voir comme c'est mignon.

« - Presque autant que la photo que Shane a sur son chevet, admit celui-ci à voix haute. Bon allez, prenez la pause ! Maintenant que Gwen sait qui est son papa, il faut une photo.

Ils rirent, et Mitchie essuya ses joues, en songeant que son copain avait eu raison. A aucun moment, Gwenaël ne l'avait regardé méchamment.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon je mettrais bien le mot fin, mais y a une scène que je dois absolument écrire ! Donc, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue bonus ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Bonne nouvelle l'épilogue est enfin en ligne. Par contre, navrée mais je ne posterais plus d'autres fics pour le moment. J'ai mes raisons. Mais si je vous manque, il y a mon autre fic « **Mon Bourreau** » que je continue de poster. Bref, voilà l'épilogue qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à **MissLizzie** (Salut la belle. Pour les fans, les réponses arrivent. Quant à l'institutrice tu auras ta réponse ici. Bisous miss), **Pamou** (Salut toi. J'avoue ils sont mignon tous les trois. Ah ah pour la presse on verra hein. Je ne promets rien. Bisous), **Solen** (Salut ma choupinette. Et si je suis désolée mais faut bien qu'elle s'arrête un jour non ? Ah ah j'avoue moi aussi je le trouve choupinou ce chapitre. =) Ah ah tout ça rien qu'en lisant mon chapitre ? Comme je t'ai dit via twitter j'attends que t'es le temps pour ton truc. Bisouss copinette.), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **YouOnlyLoveOnce**, **Jeni Kat** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Je les adore comme à chaque fois. =) Et merci également à ceux et celles qui me lisent en secret. =)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, soyons clair ! L'univers, les personnages, et ceux que vous reconnaissez, ne m'appartient pas ! Ceci dit, si jamais vous connaissez le prix qu'il faut donner pour avoir Shane, je suis preneuse ! (De l'info hein) Non sérieusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney !

Bonne lecture !

**Epilogue**

_J'aurais aimé vous dire qu'après cet anniversaire tout s'est déroulé parfaitement. Que Gwenaël a eut une enfance heureuse et heureusement loin des journalistes et que Mitchie et moi nous sommes aimés sans qu'un nuage ne vienne obscurcir notre ciel bleu. Seulement, ce serait vous mentir comme un arracheur de dent et ça ne serait pas juste __envers vous ! Non la réalité fut tout autre. Tout d'abord, parce que lorsque j'ai raccompagné ma famille à l'aéroport, un journaliste nous a vu, et a pris des photos. Quand j'en ai eu connaissance, j'ai tout de suite appelé Mitchie pour lui demander de ne pas s'éloigner, mais ce n'était même pas la peine. Elle venait de le lire également, et avait compris qu'à présent, quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne leur ferait oublier ma paternité précoce __! Résultat, elle ne m'a pas quitté comme je l'ai cru, et nous nous sommes serrés les coudes. Ma famille veillait sur elle pour moi, et croyez-moi, ma mère et ma tante ont beau paraître douce comme des agneaux, faut surtout pas faire de mal à quelqu'un qu'elles aiment ! J'étais donc tranquille, et de mon côté, je faisais tout pour lui alléger la vie. Nous nous sommes juste mis d'accord pour que je le reconnaisse officiellement. De plus, durant ses partiels, ma mère, ma tante voir mon frère lui gardait Gwen afin qu'elle révise dans le calme, et je peux vous assurer qu'il était gâté. Il a des jouets dans chaque maison, ainsi que des vêtements ! Il n'y a que chez sa maman qu'il a son histoire. Que dire d'autre ? Que les deux dernières années de ses études m'ont paru durer une éternité. On se voyait la plupart des week-ends, et je passais toutes mes vacances avec eux, logique ! Parfois, lorsqu'ils avaient des vacances, ils venaient à la maison et c'était un vrai bonheur. Je pouvais rentrer à n'importe quelle heure, elle était réveillée. Sois elle révisait ses cours, sois elle s'occupait de nettoyer, en fonction de l'heure. A présent, on vit ensemble, tous les trois. J'avoue, quitter mon cousin et mon meilleur ami a été un peu dur, j'aimais qu'on vive tous les cinq, mais question intimité… C'était tendu avec Jason __! Mais je ne regrette pas ! Vivre juste tous les trois est encore mieux que je ne le pensais ! Mitchie dit que c'est parce que j'ai échappé aux deux premières années, et je la crois. En résumé, je ne regrette vraiment rien. Si ce n'est n'avoir pas assisté à sa grossesse, mais je compte bien me rattraper pour la prochaine, comptez sur moi !_

* * *

Trois ans était passé depuis que Gwenaël savait qui était son papa. A présent, ils vivaient tous les trois, en Virginie, dans la petite ville de Richmond. Les débuts avaient été un peu difficiles pour l'enfant qui avait dû aller dans une nouvelle école et se faire de nouveaux amis, mais il s'émerveillait de pouvoir découvrir de nouveaux parcs, durant ses balades avec sa maman. Il ne comprenait cependant pas encore très bien pourquoi son papa ne pouvait pas sortir, autant qu'eux. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils allaient en vacances chez ses grands-parents, Shane les accompagnaient presque partout, pour découvrir la ville où sa copine avait grandi, mais à Richmond, il ne pouvait s'aventurer trop dans les rues, sans créer de mouvements de foules. Il compensait au maximum, en entourant son fils d'amour, tout comme sa mère. Celle-ci était finalement devenue avocate et comptait s'inscrire à l'école nationale des juges d'instructions d'ici deux ans. Pour le moment, elle se contentait de défendre les victimes, et refusait de passer de l'autre côté. Soupirant, la jeune femme se gara dans le garage et regarda son fils dans le rétroviseur. La bouche pleine de chocolat, il lui souriait, visiblement heureux. Sortant de la voiture, elle le détacha puis ils entrèrent dans la maison où elle dut lui rappeler d'enlever ses chaussures.

« - Hey, viens par-là ! Regarde tout le chocolat que t'as autour de la bouche, soupira-t-elle. Allez viens que je te nettoie tout ça !

Déposant ses dossiers, ainsi que sa mallette, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et le débarbouilla, avant de l'envoya jouer, le privant de goûter puisqu'il y avait eu un anniversaire à l'école, ce qui expliquait les tâches sur ses vêtements. Il fila au jardin pour jouer au ballon. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'installa à son bureau, et alluma son ordinateur. Elle devait terminer de rassembler les pièces de son dossier qu'elle plaidait lundi. Elle soupira en songeant au travail qu'il lui restait à faire. C'était l'avocate la plus jeune du cabinet, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire ses preuves, malgré qu'elle ait gagné certains des procès, les plus ardus du cabinet. Terminant celui-ci, elle relut le nouveau cas qu'elle venait d'avoir. Une jeune femme portait plainte contre son père qui la battait.

Elle se plongea dans le dossier jusque dix-neuf heures et eut du mal à en sortir. Cependant, quand Gwen se plaignit d'avoir faim, elle lâcha tout et se tourna vers lui, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait manger.

« - Une pizza, proposa-t-il.

« - Ah non ! On en a mangé hier ! J'ai une idée, on va manger mexicain, comme chez mamie d'accord ?

Il acquiesça, et elle s'attela aux fourneaux, tout en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait à l'école. Tout content, il lui raconta toute sa journée, et elle sourit. A l'écouter, il avait eu une journée de ministre, alors qu'elle savait que depuis quelques jours, ils travaillaient sur le cadeau pour la fête des pères.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait le repas, elle reçut un message de son copain qui la prévenait qu'il rentrerait tard.

« - Bon, mon chéri, ce soir on mange juste tous les deux ! Papa ne sera pas là !

« - Il est jamais là, commenta-t-il en grimaçant.

« - C'est vrai, mais tu sais qu'il t'aime !

Il acquiesça triste et à la fin du repas demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait rester avec elle. Elle lui proposa de mettre un film, et soupira en songeant à son dossier qui prenait du retard. Il choisit un dessin animé mettant en vedette une voiture rouge, mais s'endormit avant la fin. Secouant la tête, Mitchie éteignit et monta le coucher, avant de se replonger dans son nouveau dossier.

Shane ne rentra qu'à minuit passé, et elle sourit en l'entendant faire le moins de bruit possible. Néanmoins, elle attendit qu'il remarque le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé en évidence sur la table.

Celui-ci enleva ses chaussures sans bruit, ne voulant réveiller personne et comme chaque soir, alla à la cuisine. Il trouva le mot de sa copine et l'ouvrit.

_Shane,_

_Il est vingt-deux heures à ma montre, et t'es toujours pas là ! Ce soir on a mangé mexicain, et ta part est dans le four, bien au chaud ! Je te souhaite bon appétit ! _

_Mitchie !_

_Ps : Si t'as le temps, passe donc par le salon m'embrasser ! Je t'attends !_

Riant doucement, il la rejoignit après avoir éteins le four. Il s'installa près d'elle, sur le canapé et se pencha vers elle.

« - Pour toi, j'ai toujours le temps mon ange ! Bonne journée ?

« - Dans l'ensemble, soupira-t-elle. Et toi ? Combien de fans ont réussi à te filer leur numéro, demanda-t-elle amusée avant de l'embrasser.

Déposant les papiers à sa gauche, elle s'assit sur son copain et soupira en le sentant dessiner des cercles sur sa taille. Il la rapprocha d'elle, afin de s'enivrer de son parfum et sentir son corps contre le sien. Le manque d'air les sépara, et la regardant dans les yeux, il sourit tendrement :

« - Des bonsoirs de ce style, j'en veux bien tout le temps. Fais-moi penser à rentrer souvent à cette heure-là !

« - Hors de question ! Parce que voir ton fils le visage triste à pleurer parce que son papa n'est jamais à la maison, c'est dur à supporter ! Je sais que ta carrière te prend beaucoup de temps et je le comprends, mais pas lui ! Il est encore jeune, tu sais ?

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il et crois-moi j'aurais voulu rentrer plus tôt. J'aime ce que je fais, mais vous me manquez tous les deux.

Son estomac se manifesta, les empêchant de continuer et elle le laissa aller se restaurer tandis qu'elle reprenait sa lecture. Quand elle la termina, elle rangea le dossier en soupirant. Cette affaire allait encore l'épuiser moralement. Elle ne comprenait pas la cruauté des hommes, et souvent ses dossiers la déprimaient. Rangeant tout, elle rejoignit son copain dans la cuisine et l'embrassa rapidement.

« - Je file au lit, je suis épuisée ! A demain !

Il acquiesça et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier. Elle lui semblait bien plus qu'épuisée. Songeant à ce qui l'avait retenu la veille, il sourit. Terminant son repas, il mit son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et la rejoignit. Il n'avait pas été long mais ça avait suffit pour qu'elle s'endorme. Néanmoins, il la prit contre lui, et elle soupira simplement son prénom en se laissant faire, avant de se blottir contre lui. Shane sourit, et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Seulement, sept heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par du bruit dans la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'éloigna de sa copine, et enfila son jeans avant de descendre. Il trouva Gwenaël en train de préparer son petit-déjeuner. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant en équilibre sur le meuble afin d'attraper ses gâteaux. Le rejoignant, il le prit par la taille et le reposa au sol avant de prendre le paquet tant désiré.

« - Papa, cria l'enfant ravi de voir son héros.

« - Chut mon bonhomme ! Maman dort encore, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça va toi ? Ta maman m'a dit que tu étais triste hier soir ?

« - Oui, t'es jamais avec nous ! On dirait que tu nous aimes pu !

« - C'est faux, je vous aimes encore plus qu'avant ! Chaque jour plus que la veille. C'est juste Josh, il ne voulait pas que je rentre. Il m'a puni, grimaça-t-il. Enfin moi, Nate et Jason, ça va de soit ! Mais promis, je passe tout le week-end avec vous. T'es d'accord ?

« - Ouais !

Tout heureux d'avoir son père pendant deux jours, il oublia sa tristesse et lui fit un câlin. Quand ils se séparèrent, il le regarda déjeuner, tout en préparant un plateau pour une personne.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

« - Je vais faire sourire maman ! Tu m'aides ?

« - Oui ! Je fais quoi moi ?

« - Tu vas venir avec moi, on va acheter quelque chose. Mais avant hop, à la douche !

Sans bruit, ils se lavèrent puis après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait toujours, Shane rejoignit son fils dans le couloir. N'ayant pas souvent l'occasion de conduire, il prit sa voiture et s'assurant que son fils était correctement attaché, démarra. Connaissant les goûts de sa copine pour les viennoiseries, il en acheta avant de filer chez un fleuriste où il acheta des tulipes, des roses ainsi que des camélias rouges. Connaissant la signification de ces trois fleurs, le fleuriste sourit et lui fit un bouquet.

Lorsque les deux garçons revinrent, Shane plaça le bouquet sur le plateau et envoya son fils vérifier que sa maman dormait encore. Gwenaël revint en acquiesçant et il soupira. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il monta, le plateau dans les mains, et le posa au sol, avant de demander au garçon de se taire. Il la réveilla doucement, en caressant son épaule, et elle sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, en soupirant son prénom. Il fit signe à leur fils de venir faire un câlin à sa maman et elle papillonna des paupières.

« - Bonjour mon amour, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils avant d'embrasser sa joue, et bonjour mon homme, ajouta-t-elle pour son copain. Il est quelle heure ?

« - Dix heures, petite veinarde ! Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un bébé, fit-elle en s'étirant avant de les regarder. Vous êtes déjà lavés ?

« - Oui ! Et regarde ce que je t'ai acheté, dit Gwenaël en lui tendant une rose blanche en bouton.

« - Merci mon amour !

« - Le monsieur il a dit que ça voulait dire que je te promets de t'aimer d'un amour pur, récita-t-il.

« - Je suis gâtée alors ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.

Sur cette jolie déclaration, elle l'embrassa et lui fit un câlin alors que Shane replaçait la bretelle de son débardeur.

« - Allez, on laisse ta maman déjeuner, fit-il en déposant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'elle vit le bouquet, elle écarquilla les yeux et le sentit avant de se tourner vers son copain.

« - Et ton bouquet signifie quoi alors ?

« - Les tulipes, un amour passionnel, les roses rouges, la passion, comme tu t'en doutes, quant aux camélias, c'est un amour ardent, inconditionnel et surtout éternel, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Les joues roses, elle l'embrassa tendrement, et le remercia avant d'ajouter qu'elle allait lui offrir le même bouquet pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il rit et dit simplement :

« - Tu veux me prouver ton amour ?

« - Assurément…

« - Alors mange ce que je t'ai préparé avec amour, dit-il en désignant le plateau.

Elle rit mais accepta. Seulement, alors qu'elle enlevait la serviette qui recouvrait son assiette, elle tomba nez à nez avec un écrin. Elle regarda son copain, troublée et lui demanda ce que c'était.

« - Aucune idée ! Et toi Gwen, tu sais ?

« - Non, fit-il tout content.

Du haut de ses six ans, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il sourit en voyant les yeux de sa maman briller. Celle-ci prit doucement la boite et après un regard pour son copain, l'ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec une bague en or très simple, où était écrit le mot « oui. »

« - Je … Tu m'expliques, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, surtout ces dernières semaines, tu peux me croire, et je me suis tout simplement aperçu que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et sans Gwen ! Lui est légalement mon fils, et je voudrais que tu deviennes légalement ma femme ! Je sais que tu voudrais attendre encore, parce que tu nous trouves trop jeunes, mais on vit déjà ensemble, tous les trois, ça ne changerait rien, pour toi. C'est juste moi qui aurait la chance de pouvoir dire aux autres, durant les pinces fesses auxquels on va « vous voyez la superbe créature là-bas ? Celle qui a les cheveux châtains, et les yeux qui brillent plus que tous vos diamants ? Et bien, c'est ma femme ! J'ai réussi à la conquérir et je ne compte pas m'en séparer ! » Je t'aime Mitchie ! Je t'en prie, acceptes d'être ma femme, pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur. Si tu dis oui, je m'engage officiellement, devant notre fils, à faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde !

Elle le regarda, les yeux embués, et sans un mot reposa l'écrin sur le plateau, qu'elle déposa au sol. Il sentit son cœur se briser, en voyant son geste, qu'il interprétait comme un refus. Il fut donc surpris quand elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« - Oui ! Je veux être ta femme pour le pire et surtout le meilleur !

Il l'éloigna de lui, regarda attentivement ses yeux et lorsque sa réponse arriva à son cerveau, sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, sous les applaudissements de leur fils qui comprenait pas tout. Il voyait ses parents heureux et ça lui suffisait. S'écartant, le jeune homme alla rechercher l'écrin lorsqu'il nota qu'il était vide.

« - C'est ça que tu cherches, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son poing où était le bijou.

Sans un mot, il la lui prit et la passa à son annulaire, puis observa le résultat.

« - C'est parfait ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - C'est toi qui est parfait et je t'aime Shane Gray !

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, sous les grimaces de leur fils, puis elle commença à manger, en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle donnée qui chamboulait encore sa vie. Comment allait-elle faire pour concilier la préparation de son mariage, la carrière de son futur mari, Gwenaël et sa carrière à elle ?

Quand elle eut finit de manger, ils descendirent tout à la cuisine et elle se lava, alors que Gwenaël alla chez un de ses amis pour fêter un anniversaire, laissant ses parents en tête à tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il était parti, accompagner son fils à l'anniversaire, et elle en profita pour faire la vaisselle, mais s'interrompit en l'entendant rentrer. Lui faisant face, elle l'observa s'approcher d'elle, et se laissa faire quand il l'embrassa, en la collant doucement au plan de travail. Songeant qu'ils avaient l'après-midi pour eux, il la serra contre lui, puis lentement, remonta le genou de sa future femme afin de le coller contre sa taille, puis le tint fermement, alors qu'elle prenait appui dessus pour s'accrocher entièrement à la taille du jeune homme. Souriant, il se retourna lui permettant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail alors qu'il caressait ses cuisses langoureusement. Se détachant de ses lèvres, elle murmura, entre deux soupirs :

« - Il faut que je te parle, Shane !

« - De quoi, demanda-t-il contre son cou.

« - Je… On… Tu…

« - Je, on, tu quoi, fit-il intrigué tout en la déshabillant doucement.

« - Tu vas être papa, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Il s'écarta d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. Son regard descendit doucement sur son ventre, puis revint sur son visage. Le manège dura quelques secondes, puis il se rapprocha, à nouveau, et la fixa attentivement.

« - Tu es sérieuse ?

« - Le médecin me l'a confirmé hier mais je… J'étais trop fatiguée pour pleinement évaluer ta réaction ! Mais c'est sûr ! D'un mois et demi, presque deux, ajouta-t-elle. Tu… Tu veux toujours de moi, demanda-t-elle inquiète. Et de ce nouveau bébé ?

« - Naturellement, fit-il comme si ça coulait de source. Je veux de toi, et de la superbe famille qu'on se construit doucement ! Et puis, je te l'ai dit, je serais présent pour ta seconde grossesse, et devine ? Je vais pouvoir te faire pleins de massages en tout genre, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

* * *

Oui, je sais ! En théorie (si on suis ma fic) Mitchie à vingt et un ans quand elle est avocate, ce qui est très peu crédible mais c'est pas grave ! Le plus important, c'est que j'ai terminé cette fic, et que j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé ! Merci de m'avoir soutenue, à travers chacune de vos reviews ! t voilà a scne bonus donc j'ai parlé avec vous sur **facebook**

* * *

**Scène bonus proposée sur facebook.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'anniversaire de Gwenaël et Mitchie avait beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de dire à tout le monde qui était son papa. Bien sûr, elle avait eu peur qu'il soit plus proche de Shane que d'elle mais même s'il adorait son père, Gwen ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de sa mère, qu'il noyait sous les câlins. Ce qui rassurait la jeune femme qui avait souvent peur que son fils ne préfère vivre avec son père qui était son nouveau héros.

« - Gwen, soupira Mitchie, reste en place le temps que je te mette tes chaussettes !

Le petit garçon sourit et lâcha l'hélicoptère que lui avait acheté Shane, pour revenir vers sa mère qui finit de l'habiller avant de prendre son petit cartable. Ils descendirent et tandis qu'il allait au salon pour jouer, elle termina de se préparer avant de mettre son manteau et de faire de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma la maison à clé et emmena son fils à l'école. Seulement, arrivé devant la classe, l'institutrice demanda à lui parler quelques minutes.

« - Je suis désolée, j'ai un cours important à valider à partir de neuf heures. Est-ce que nous pouvons remettre cette conversation à ce soir ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

La brunette la remercia, embrassa son fils, en lui rappelant sa promesse puis quitta l'école en courant. Elle réussit à avoir son bus in extremis et s'assit pour souffler quelques minutes avant d'observer les passagers. Elle grimaça cependant en voyant Gaël embrasser une rouquine à pleine bouche puis l'oublia aussi vite. Quand elle arriva devant sa fac, elle courut, à nouveau, pour arriver à l'heure et prit le temps de s'installer tranquillement avant de disserter avec ses camarades sur le sujet du cours.

* * *

De son côté, Shane sourit. Il avait passé trois jours à harceler leur agent et il avait enfin l'autorisation de rendre visite à sa petite amie, qui ne pouvait pas venir pour le moment. « Trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est presque mon maximum, songea-t-il en montant dans l'avion. » Durant le voyage, il s'assura qu'il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin puis se permit de souffler en appréciant le calme du voyage. Il adorait son fils, c'était certain mais parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir être qu'avec sa copine en tête à tête et en silence, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire que très rarement. « Et seulement le soir quand tout le monde est couché, songea-t-il en souriant malgré tout. »

* * *

La journée passa trop vite pour la brunette qui rejoignit l'école de son fils, en envoyant un message à son copain pour le tenir au courant du rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec l'institutrice de leur fils. « J'ai encore du mal à dire que ce n'est plus que le mien, soupira-t-elle. » Entrant dans l'école même, elle repoussa ses pensées et se dirigea vers la classe de son fils. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il courut vers elle, un dessin dans une main et son cartable dans l'autre et elle rit.

« - Attends bonhomme, maman doit parler avec ta maîtresse, on part après d'accord ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et repartit jouer avec ses camarades tandis que Mitchie attendait que l'institutrice ait terminé avec les parents d'un autre enfant.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, merci d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« - Je vous en prie. Il y a un problème avec Gwen ?

« - Oh non, votre fils est très avancé comparé aux autres enfants et il ne me pose aucun problème actuellement.

« - Alors pourquoi ce rendez-vous, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Et bien, j'ai remarqué que son père…

« - Je vous arrête tout de suite, je vous ai déjà dit que cette histoire ne vous regardez pas !

« - Je le sais, mais cet enfant a besoin d'une figure paternelle et…

« - Bon écoutez, dit-elle inconsciente du ton de sa voix, mon fils n'a pas besoin de son père pour se forger une figure paternelle. L'histoire de ma famille est compliquée et j'apprécierais que vous respectiez ce point de ma vie. En plus, comme vous me l'avez dit au début, mon enfant est très avancé et ne pose aucun problème de sociabilité. Alors que son père soit ou non avec nous ne changerait rien… Sauf peut-être qu'il vous aurait envoyé au diable depuis longtemps !

« - S'il était là, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation !

« - Continuez comme ça et cette conversation nous la terminerons demain quand je viendrais vous voir à l'hôpital !

« - C'est une menace, demanda Clara avec un air hautain.

« - Non, non c'est un fait. Gwen connaît son père, nous lui rendons visite souvent, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! Si vous continuez à me poser des questions sur ma vie personnelle, je porte plainte pour harcèlement et je vous fais muter dans une zone désertique, c'est clair ?

« - Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

Mitchie la fusilla du regard et la conversation s'envenima quand elle lui rappela que son rôle était d'éveiller les enfants, non de régler leur problème de famille. Manque de chance pour elle, mademoiselle Dolovan avait parlé de l'absence du père dans la vie de Gwenaël au psychologue de l'école et celle-ci arriva. Elle tenta bien de raisonner la jeune femme, non sur l'utilité qu'il vienne vivre avec eux mais sur le besoin que Gwen avait de vivre avec son père. La brunette les fixa toutes les deux puis se mordit la langue pour se calmer avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« - Gwen mon bébé, tu veux bien venir voir maman s'il te plait !

« - On part ?

« - Non mon chéri, pas encore maman doit encore expliquer à ta maitresse son travail et lui rappeler la place qui est la sienne. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

« - Ouiii, cria-t-il en souriant grandement.

« - Merci mon ange, dit-elle avec douceur avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes. Est-ce qu'il est turbulent ? Violent ? Manque de confiance en lui ? Ses dessins démontrent-ils que je ne sais pas m'occuper de mon fils ? Que je le traite mal ?

« - Mais vous êtes jeune pour être mère, intervint une mère de famille en arrivant.

« - Et alors ? Quand je vois comment votre gamine se comporte et comment mon fils agi, je me dis que les jeunes filles font de meilleures mères que les femmes de votre âge, répliqua Mitchie froidement en faisant référence à la petite fille qui était encore au coin. Gwen va très bien, il est éveillé, heureux et bien dans sa tête et le premier ou la première, dit-elle en fixant à nouveau les deux professionnelles, qui tente quoi que ce soit pour lui monter la tête avec des histoires abracadabrantesques de famille parfaites digne de conte de fée, je me charge personnellement de lui régler son compte !

Nullement impressionnées par ses menaces, les deux femmes tentèrent de lui faire entendre raison. Mitchie resta calme quelques instants puis quand son fils fut reparti jouer, cessa de prendre sur elle. Elle les fusilla des yeux et entreprit de leur dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait d'elles et de leurs attitudes à chercher à tout prix à aider Gwen qui en avait nullement besoin. Seulement, sa tirade fut coupée par une voix qui accéléra les battements de son cœur.

« - Mitchie ? T'es au courant qu'on entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir, demanda Shane amusé.

« - Hey mon copain. T'es au courant que je suis en train de parler à deux bécasses qui veulent absolument que le père de Gwen vive avec nous chez mes parents, quitte à mettre sa carrière à la poubelle, répondit-elle énervée.

« - Hey du calme, soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mesdames, puis-je connaître le problème ?

« - Je… Je… Je, balbutia Clara impressionnée.

« - Monsieur, répondit la psychologue, nous voulons seulement expliquer à cette jeune maman qu'il est essentiel que Gwen puisse voir son père régulièrement pour qu'il puisse grandir dans de bonnes conditions psychologiques, j'entends.

« - Oui je comprends. Vous avez parfaitement raison seulement, rien ne vous dit que le père de Gwen soit quelqu'un de respectable. Si Mitchie a cru bon de l'éloigner de son fils, vous n'avez aucun droit de la harceler toutes les semaines pour savoir qui est le père de Gwenaël, où il est, ce qu'il fait ou encore pourquoi il ne vit pas avec eux. Imaginez une seconde que ce père en question soit mort et qu'elle le cache à son fils pour pas qu'il ne soit triste… Vous voyez, dit-il en lisant leur culpabilité dans leurs regards. Je vous demanderais de cesser ce harcèlement dès maintenant. Surtout qu'à ce que je vois, dit-il en désignant les quelques enfants qui étaient encore présents, cet enfant n'est ni malheureux, ni triste. Il me semble même plus éveillé et heureux. Nul besoin de lui rappeler qu'il vit sans son père.

Depuis qu'il avait pris la parole, Shane n'avait pas élevé la voix un seul instant, et Mitchie soupira contre lui. Autant de soulagement que de frustration puisqu'il avait réussi à trouver les mots justes du premier coup alors qu'elle était ici depuis presque une demi-heure sans que la situation n'ait changé. La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de son copain et fixa les deux professionnelles pour leur signifier que la conversation était close quand une petite voix l'en empêcha.

« - Oh papa, t'es là, cria Gwenaël en courant vers lui.

Shane se baissa et réceptionna son fils sans difficulté, laissant Mitchie apprécier le choc qu'elle put lire sur le visage de deux femmes. Celles-ci finirent la fixer attendant un démenti quelconque de sa part seulement elle resta silencieuse cherchant à savoir si elle souhaitait ou non que le monde soit au courant.

« - C'est votre fils, demanda l'institutrice encore sous le choc.

« - Pourquoi ça change quelque chose si c'est le cas, demanda le chanteur d'une voix tranquille.

« - Euh non mais…

« - Mais rien. Voyez avec sa maman pour la confirmation ou l'infirmation, dans ce cas. Quant à toi champion, on va mettre ton manteau ok ?

« - Ok, répondit l'enfant en souriant.

« - Shane, demanda Mitchie en le fixant, tu sais ce que tu fais ou non, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Oui. Mais c'est toi qui veux cacher ma paternité donc je te laisse choisir, répondit-il doucement.

« - Oh je vois. A moi de choisir ? Dans ce cas, reprit-elle quand il eut acquiescé, je vous rejoins dans une minute… Merci, dit-elle en fixant ses interlocutrices. A cause de vous et de votre acharnement, Gwen va devoir supporter la folie de la vie de son père, les courses dans les rues pour échapper aux caméras et j'en passe. Alors vraiment, merci de nous avoir obligé à dévoiler qui était son père !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la classe et rejoignit son fils et son copain et ils quittèrent l'école en discutant gaiement. Shane ayant promis une glace à leur enfant, ils décidèrent d'aller au parc où était leur vendeur préféré, faisant la joie du papa qui découvrait un peu plus leur vie. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance lors de sa dernière visite et décida, qu'à présent, lui aussi prendrait l'avion pour les voir. « Et peut-être qu'un de ces quatre, j'arriverais à proposer à sa maman de sortir juste tous les deux en amoureux, songea-t-il en souriant. »

**Fin**

Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient, voilà quelles étaient mes consignes : Une scène bonus qui comporte une dispute entre Mitchie et la maîtresse de son fils. Shane qui intervient pour calmer le jeu et Gwen qui donne le coup de grâce en dévoilant qui est son papa. Réussi ou non ?

Missy Tagada (L)


End file.
